Road Trip of futari
by katatsu-chan
Summary: Gingka déprime. Il décide alors de mettre le Beyblade de côté pendant un moment et de partir seul. Mais il tombe sur la personne à laquelle il s'attendait le moins, et ce qui devait être un voyage en solitaire se transforme en road trip à deux…
1. #1

**Salut mes p'tits champignons !! (Oui oui, des champignons) Me revoilà dans une nouvelle fanfiction !!!! Je peux vous dire que j'y ai mis mon corps, mon âme, ma sueur et mes larmes pour celle là !! Il s'agit d'un RyuGin, parce que le RyuGin, c'est mon credo !**

 **Concernant le titre : Road Trip of Futari, ba un Road Trip, tout le monde sais ce que c'est, et futari c'est un mot japonais qui signifie "à deux" (#onremercielescoursdejaponais)**

 **Il y aura moins d'une dizaine de chapitres, mais ils seront assez longs. J'ai dessiné la couverture de la fic moi-même (et j'me suis appliquée putain !)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si ça vous plaît : review (svp?) Ça coûte rien et c'est motivant pour l'auteure !!**

 **Aussi, allez voir le compte de Wonderinn c'est une amie à moi qui écris plein de trucs drôles et de lemon sur Beyblade ! (Surtout du RyuKyo)**

Sept ans après le combat contre Némésis. C'était une belle journée de printemps, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, le dieu de la destruction n'était plus, Doji avait été vaincu une nouvelle fois, la nouvelle équipe japonaise allait bientôt partir pour un championnat du monde… Bref tout allait bien, le monde du Beyblade se portait à merveille, la passion était revenue dans tout les cœurs et tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais dans ce tableau bien trop parfait, Gingka Hagane, légende vivante du Beyblade et considéré comme le bladeur le plus fort du monde, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Depuis quelques temps déjà,il avait l'impression d'être devenu inutile. Face aux prouesses de la nouvelle génération, des nouveaux bladeurs comme Zyro, Shinobu ou Sakyo, le rouquin avait l'impression d'être devenu un peu obsolète, pas à sa place dans cette nouvelle page de l'histoire du Beyblade qui était en train de s'écrire. La preuve est que la dernière fois que la Nébuleuse Noire avait fait des siennes, le rouquin n'avait servi à rien. Pire ! Il s'était bêtement fait capturer !

Il était célèbre dans le monde entier comme étant l'un des champions du monde, comme celui qui avait vaincu Némésis ou comme le gagnant de l'ultime bataille. Mais que lui apportaient vraiment tous ces titres, à part une admiration sans faille de la part de la nouvelle génération, qui ne le voyaient pas comme un adversaire, mais comme un héros à admirer ? Il ne se sentait plus à sa place.

Parfois, il regrettait le bon vieux temps ; entouré de ses amis, avec un ennemi à abattre, tout était tellement plus simple autrefois. Mais maintenant, ses camarades étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du globe. Même lui partait souvent dans de longs voyages d'entraînement. Beaucoup de ceux que le rouquin connaissait étaient entrés dans la vie d'adulte à présent, avec les responsabilités que cela entraîne. Il ne les voyait pas souvent, et ça lui pesait.

Mais lui ? Toute sa vie, c'était le Beyblade. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer faire autre chose vu qu'il n'avait aucun diplôme en poche. Alors il se morfondait. Il avait élu domicile au Bey-Pit, comme au bon vieux temps, et passait des journées à regarder la télé et à manger des hamburgers.

Parfois, il se traînait jusqu'au BeyPark, et entraînait les jeunes, mais désormais, même ça l'ennuiyait. Cette inactivité avait des conséquences : il avait légèrement grossi. Un début de poignées d'amour pointait le bout de son nez. Madoka l'avait largué aussi. Elle en avait eu marre de voir Gingka ne rien faire de ses journées. Autant dire que cette rupture brutale n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Maintenant, il cumulait déprime et chagrin d'amour. Génial.

Ses amis s'en inquiètaient, et ne savaient que faire pour remonter le moral du rouquin, où alors ils étaient trop occupés à travailler ou étaient à l'autre bout du monde. Gingka se sentait abandonné de tous.

Cela faisait six mois que ce dernier traînassait, et ça commençait à devenir franchement inquiétant !

 **XxXxXxX**

 _"Bon ça suffit."_

Gingka décréta cela un beau matin. Ça faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il se disait que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, pas après six mois. Une décision folle avait alors germé dans sa tête. Ça faisait quelques jours que le rouquin y pensait, et bien que son projet lui semble complètement fou, il était du genre impulsif et ne réfléchissait jamais beaucoup avant de se décider à faire quelque chose.

C'était un beau matin de printemps, et il avait décidé que cette saison de renouveau serait aussi son renouveau à lui !

Alors sur un coup de tête monumental, le rouquin détacha sa ceinture de bladeur, qui contenait son lanceur et son précieux Pegasus, et la balança sur le comptoir de la boutique de Madoka, comme pour laisser un message : "je suis parti, ne me cherchez pas". Il franchit les portes coulissantes de la boutique, et s'enfonça dans les rues de Metal Bey City. Heureusement que la boutique était vide, sinon il aurait été sûr d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui coller au basques.

Il avait envie d'être seul, de faire un break, d'arrêter le Beyblade pour un moment ; il y reviendrait plus tard ; de faire autre chose. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à présent. Gingka déambula dans les rues pendant plusieurs heures, mais ça n'allait pas du tout : il était reconnu à chaque coin de rue !! Les regards se retournaient sur son passage, les gamins le pointaient du doigts, certains le remerciaient encore d'avoir défait Némésis …"C'était y'a sept ans bordel !!!"

Avec tous ces regards sur lui, pas moyen d'être tranquille. Tous le voyaient comme la légende du Beyblade qu'il était devenu, et non pour lui même. Il détestait ça. Metal Bey City étant le sanctuaire du Beyblade au Japon, il n'aurait pas moyen d'avoir la paix en restant sur place. "Et si j'allais à Koma ?" Ouais, Koma était une bonne idée. Il avait prit avec lui 65 000 yen (environ 500), il avait assez pour se payer un train jusqu'à la préfecture de Nagano, et un bus par la suite.

Sur le coup, cela lui paru une bonne idée, sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que le train aurait un disfonctionnement. Du coup, quand il était arrivé, il faisait déjà nuit noire, et comble du malheur : le prochain bus partait le lendemain vers 6h. Le rouquin se trouva donc avec un problème épineux : où passer la nuit ? Sachant qu'il n'avait pas assez pour se permettre une nuit dans un hôtel. La légende vivante du Beyblade, désormais SDF, décida donc de trainer un peu en ville.

 **XxXxXxX**

L'arrivée du rouquin était passée inaperçue pour à peu près tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf une personne. Cette dernière fut un peu étonnée de voir un de ses anciens rivaux débarquer en ville, vu qu'il pensait que Gingka était à Metal Bey City. L'air abattu du bladeur de l'automne interpella tout de suite notre homme. Pire : il n'était pas accompagné de ses amis, qui formaient d'habitude un petit groupe plutôt bruyant, et ça, c'était anormal.

Curieux, il se mit donc à suivre le rouquin. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il ne portait pas sa ceinture qui servait à trimbaler sa panoplie de bladeur. De plus en plus bizarre. Il continua de suivre Gingka sans que se dernier ne se doute de rien, pendant une heure, puis deux… Le rouquin n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se poser quelque part, il déhambulait au hasard dans les rues, les mains dans les poches, personnification même de l'ennui et de la déprime.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était cette dernière qui séquestrait la bonne humeur du rouquin. Gingka qui déprimait ! Ça c'était un comble ! Et le contraste était vraiment frappant : lui qui avait d'ordinaire un sourire greffé sur le visage et respirait la bonne humeur et les petites fleurs, arborait actuellement un air des plus blasés, des cernes sous les yeux, et il était plus pâle aussi. Il se tenait le dos voûtés, comme si tout le malheur du monde s'était abattu sur lui d'un seul coup.

Après trois heures à le suivre, la curiosité l'emporta : il ratrappa rapidement le rouquin, et l'appela.

-Gingka.

Ce dernier soupira. Ça faisait même pas un jour qu'il était parti, on l'avait déjà retrouvé ! Il prépara donc une excuse bidon dans sa tête, avant de se retourner lentement. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, mais quand il reconnu la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, ses paroles mourrurent dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, la referma, puis finalement un nom sortit :

-Ryuga ?

Car oui, il s'agissait bien de Ryuga, en chair et en os ! Et à ce que Gingka pouvait voir, l'autre avait l'air de se porter plutôt bien. Voire même très bien, il avait l'air aussi frais qu'un gardon malgré l'heure tardive. Le blanc n'avait pas tellement changé en sept ans mis à part qu'il avait abandonné sa couronne, laissant désormais ses cheveux lui tomber dans les yeux. L'ancien bladeur portait une veste en cuir noire, avec de la fourure bordant sa capuche. Par dessous, il avait une chemise blanche dont le col était rouge, fermée par une fermeture éclair. Il portait également son éternel pantalon de cuir ; ça, ça n'avait pas changé. La blancheur de ses cheveux tranchait avec l'obscurité de la nuit et son avec éternelle mèche rouge sang. La lumière des lampadaires se reflétait dans ses yeux dorés, qui étaient bien moins méprisants que dans le souvenir de Gingka.

D'ailleurs seule différence notable qui frappa le bladeur légendaire : l'éclat qui brillait dans le regard du blanc, avait l'air beaucoup moins… Agressif ? Mais aussi beaucoup plus tranquille qu'avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda alors le nouveau venu.

La question était neutre et n'avait rien d'agressif, c'était juste de la curiosité mais néanmoins, Gingka la contourna :

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois en vie ??

Ryuga se rembrunit, et il répondit un peu sèchement :

-C'est moi qui pose les questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Après tout, qu'est ce que Gingka risquait à lui dire ?

-Je vais à Koma.

Ça, c'était une demie vérité. Même s'il allait vraiment à son village natal, il n'avait pas prévu d'y rester longtemps. Il n'allait pas dire à Ryuga qu'il laissait tomber le Beyblade pour le moment, c'était bien trop personnel, et l'autre n'était pas son psy. Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de le lui raconter ses problèmes.

-À cette heure là ? Répliqua alors le dragon en haussant un sourcil, qui se voulait soit moqueur soit interrogateur, Gingka n'arriva pas à décider.

-Oui, à cette heure là ! Maintenant laisse moi tranquille ! Rétorqua violemment le rouquin en tournant les talons.

Si aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur le visage du blanc, à l'intérieur de sa tête, c'était tout autre chose : le Gingka en face de lui n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait affronté maintes fois, ce n'était plus qu'une loque humaine qui ne savait plus où il devait aller. Le blanc décida alors d'un truc : il n'aimait pas ce Gingka là. Le vrai Gingka, c'était le crétin idiot et souriant qui faisait des discours sur l'amitié à longueur de journée.

Ryuga regarda l'autre partir précipitamment, et prit à cet instant une décision, il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'autre là. Ce n'était pas par compassion, il avait simplement envie de comprendre ce qui avait amené Gingka à se morfondre et à être agressif comme ça, alors qu'il était d'habitude souriant et ultra social. Alors sur un coup de tête, il ratrappa le rouquin…

Gingka n'avait même pas fait cent mètres, qu'une main lui saisit le poignet sans ménagement, et l'entraîna dans la direction inverse. Le bladeur légendaire manqua de se casser la figure, avant d'emboîter le pas à … Ryuga ? Il tenta de protester, mais l'autre ne l'ecoutait pas, il ne l'ecoutait pas plus qu'il ne le lâcha quand Gingka se débattit comme un forcené.

Il finit donc par abandonner toute tentative de fuite, se laissant trainer par le blanc, qui le fit marcher pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les rues.

Le blanc finit par lâcher son otage, le plantant là, et lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bladeur de l'automne reçu un gros objet rond dans les mains, qu'il manqua de faire tomber. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un casque de moto, il releva les yeux vers Ryuga, qui avait déjà mit le sien et le dévisageait, déjà à califourchon sur le véhicule. Gingka le regarda sans comprendre, puis l'autre déclara :

-Aller grimpe, je t'emmène.

Le rouquin en resta interloqué : comment ça il l'emmenait ?? C'était un kidnapping c'est ça hein ? Ou alors, il y avait des caméra cachés !? Parce le fait qu'un Ryuga censé être mort apparaisse comme par magie et lui propose presque "gentiment" de l'emmener à Koma ; on insistera sur le "gentiment" ; c'était un peu trop gros pour être réel ! Non ? Mais apparemment si, c'était bel et bien réel, puisque l'autre l'interpella une fois de plus :

-Bon tu te magnes le cul, j'ai pas l'éternité devant moi !!

Si le ton n'était plus neutre, il était à présent exaspéré, et eu pour effet de faire réagir le rouquin, qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire frapper. Il enfila le casque, enfourcha la moto derrière Ryuga, qui mettait le moteur en marche. Gingka ne savait pas trop où mettre des bras, il préféra se tenir au coussin du véhicule, mais après une brusque accélération qui manqua de le faire tomber, il entoura de ses bras la taille de son ancien rival.

Ce dernier ne réagit même pas, contrairement au bladeur de l'automne, qui trouvait cela extrêmement perturbant : trop proche. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche du blanc, à part peut-être une fois, mais l'autre était dans les vapes, après un combat contre le dieu de la destruction. D'ailleurs comment diable avait-il fait pour s'en sortir vivant ?? Il avait vu de ses propres yeux L-Drago et son maître s'évanouir en poussière ! Pourtant, actuellement, il était collé à l'autre, et la chaleur corporelle de se dernier le confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner.

Gingka oublia ses interrogations pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent : ils filaient dans la nuit. Ils avaient abandonné le plat de la ville, les montagnes se succédaient les unes après les autres, et la clarté de la lune leur donnait un côté mystique. La route était déserte à cette heure-ci, Ryuga ne respectait même plus les limitations de vitesse affichées, de toute façon, croiser la police sur une route de campagne totalement paumée entre les sapins était plus qu'improbable. Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus d'eux, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, mais étrangement, Gingka n'avait pas froid. Il s'était habitué à la proximité du blanc, et étrangement, il se sentait bien. Bien mieux que durant les six mois mornes et ennuyeux qu'il venait de passer. Si à Metal Bey City, il ne faisait que ressasser ses idées noires, là, il ne pensait à rien, il était juste… bien.

Et sur cette réflexion, Morphée le rattrapa et il s'endormit sur l'épaule de Ryuga sans même s'en rendre compte…

 **XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain, Gingka se réveilla, sentant l'herbe lui chatouiller la joue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'aube pointait à peine, il avait bien dû dormir pendant cinq bonnes heures. Ryuga avait dû s'arrêter faire une pause, d'ailleurs en parlant du loup, le blanc était recroquevillé sur l'herbe, à cinq bons mètres du rouquin, probablement en train de dormir. Le bladeur de l'automne se redressa, s'étira, et se rendit compte qu'il avait mal partout. Okay, donc dormir assis sur une moto, chose à ne pas refaire, nota-t-il dans le coin de son esprit.

Le véhicule était garé sur le bas-côté, et de l'autre côté de la route, un précipice s'étendait, donnant une vue imprenable sur la vallée en contrebas. Pendant que Gingka faisait sa sieste, ils avaient bien avancés. Le rouquin s'approcha du vide, contemplant la vue. S'ils étaient en plein dans les montagnes, ils devaient approcher de Koma. Il se retourna en entendant un grognement derrière lui, Ryuga émergeait lui aussi. Gingka le fixa pendant un moment ; pourquoi le blanc avait-il décidé de le prendre en auto-stop ??

-Pourquoi tu veux retourner à Koma ? Demanda soudainement le dragon.

-Pas tes affaires. Grommela le rouquin.

-Et tout seul en plus. Souligna le blanc.

-Et en quoi c'est étrange ? Rétorqua Gingka en levant un sourcil.

Ryuga se ralongea dans l'herbe, les bras en étoile et les yeux vers le ciel.

-D'habitude tu traines toujours ces gros balourds derrière toi.

-Ce ne sont pas des balourds !! Ce sont mes amis ! Et puis de toute manière, j'avais envie d'être seul, je suis parti sans prévenir !

Il y eu un moment de blanc gênant, Gingka regrettant instantanément de s'être emporté et d'en avoir trop dit, jusqu'à ce que le blanc ajoute :

-Gingka Hagane, tu est un imbécile.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla le rouquin.

Ça ce n'était clairement pas un compliment, surtout que la phrase avait sonné plus comme une affirmation que comme une insulte.

-Tu est un imbécile : tu est parti sans prévenir, en laissant Pegasus derrière si j'ai bien compris… Fit Ryuga en esquissant un geste vers les hanches de Gingka, là où aurait dû se trouver son équipement.

Donc, ils vont s'inquiéter, et le premier endroit où ils vont aller chercher va être ton village paumé (si on peut appeler ce trou un "village" nota Ryuga à voix basse). Et tu viens de dire que tu avais envie d'être seul ! Conclut-il en terminant son raisonnement.

Gingka resta interloqué, mais oui, Ryuga avait totalement raison : à l'heure qu'il était, Madoka et compagnie devaient avoir déjà ratissé tout Metal Bey City et devaient déjà avoir prit un train, puis le bus. Autrement dit, tout son plan tombait à l'eau. Sans compter le savon que lui passerai la mécanicienne, qui avait une grosse tendance à le materner, même s'ils n'étaient plus en couple.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? Soupira-t-il.

Ryuga planqua sa moto sur le bas-côté, dans des herbes folles qui n'avaient pas dû être tondues depuis une dizaine d'années. Après s'être assuré que son bien était parfaitement camouflé, il se tourna vers le rouquin.

-On va y aller à pied.

-Quoi ?!

Ryuga quittait déjà la route et entrait dans la forêt adjacente lorsqu'il continua ses explications :

-À pied, on doit bien en avoir pour cinq jours, si tu n'est pas trop lent… Et d'ici là, ils auront eu le temps d'arriver à Koma, de tout fouiller, et de repartir.

Puis il se retourna vers le rouquin, avant d'ajouter :

-Et puis ça te fera maigrir…

La phrase était lourde de sous-entendu, et Gingka devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-C... Comment tu sais ça toi !!?

-Parce qu'une certaine légende vivante du Beyblade m'a dormit dessus la nuit dernière !

 **XxXxXxX**

 _La veille…_

Quand Madoka entra dans sa boutique, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la ceinture posée sur le comptoir. Elle descendit d'abord se faire un café, puis remonta pour ouvrir le B-Pit. C'est là qu'elle vit le fameux objet. Des sourcils se froncèrent instantanément : Gingka devait encore trainer devant la télé, et avait dû une fois de plus oublier de ranger ses affaires.

-GINGKA, BOUGE TES FESSES ET VIRE MOI ÇA DE MON COMPTOIR AVANT QUE JE JETTE TOUT À LA POUBELLE !

Évidemment, elle ne le ferait jamais, mais les menaces de ce genre avaient tendance à rapidement faire descendre le rouquin. Sauf que dix minutes plus tard, l'objet était toujours au même endroit. La mécanicienne soupira d'exaspération et monta à l'étage. Elle fut surprise de voir que la télévision était éteinte et que que Gingka était absent. Elle le chercha dans toutes les pièces, pour finalement ne le trouver nulle part.

Septique, elle redescendit et se saisit de la ceinture, qu'elle inspecta : le lanceur, et plus étonnant encore : Pegasus, étaient là.

La jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter, Gingka ne serait jamais sortit sans sa précieuse toupie ! Elle commença à imaginer le pire, et referma la boutique qu'elle venait à peine d'ouvrir, mettant à la porte ses premiers clients de la journée. La mécanicienne fouilla d'abord les endroits stratégiques de la ville, et ne trouvant Gingka nulle part, elle appela tout les gens qu'elle connaissait : Tsubasa, Benkei, Kenta, Yuki, Hyoma, ainsi que la nouvelle et prometteuse génération de bladeurs, qui avaient sauvé le rouquin quand la DNA avait fait des siennes. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu le rouquin, mais tous se portèrent volontaires pour fouiller Metal Bey City.

Ils cherchèrent le bladeur de l'automne toute la matinée et toute la nuit, mais ils durent finalement se rendre à l'évidence : Gingka avait bel et bien disparu !

Le jour suivant, ils prirent en urgence le train, puis le bus, et une fois arrivés à Koma, ils retournèrent tout le village. Littéralement. Accompagnés de Hyoma, ils allèrent dans tout les endroits où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller étant petits, mais peine perdue, le rouquin restait introuvable.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Comment ça Gingka a disparu ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu Kyoya, on a fouillé tout Metal Bey City et Koma, mais on a rien trouvé. Et comme la Tategami Corp est à Kyoto, je me disais qu'il était peut-être allé te voir…

-J'ai vu personne. Coupa sèchement Kyoya.

Et puis laisse-le un peu : un petit voyage d'entraînement en solitaire, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

-Il est parti sans Pegasus.

À l'autre bout du fil, le vert resta interloqué pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Ha ouais effectivement, ça doit être grave… finit-il par lâcher, se souvenant que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le rouquin, ce dernier avait l'air dépressif au possible.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le premier jour fut une torture pour Gingka. Bien qu'il avait rien contre la randonnée, au contraire, ses six mois d'inactivité se faisaient ressentir. Et pas qu'un peu. Le soir venu, il s'écroula dans l'herbe, avala sans même discuter les poissons grillés que Ryuga lui donna ; ne cherchant même pas à comprendre où l'autre avait pêché ses poissons ; puis il s'était écroulé de fatigue et avait dormi comme une brique jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le deuxième jour, Gingka n'en mena pas large non plus, surtout que les courbatures de la veille se faisaient ressentir. Mais cette fois, il trouva la force de se plaindre et Ryuga dû se retenir de lui taper dessus pour l'assommer et le faire taire au moins une bonne centaine de fois. La soirée se déroula de la même façon. Seule différence : cette fois, ils mangèrent des fruits.

 **…..**

 _L'obscurité l'entourait. Midi approchait pourtant, mais de gros nuages violets avaient recouvert le ciel, lui donnant un aspect menaçant. Le temple dans lequel il se tenait n'était pas très rassurant lui non plus. À moitié en ruine, et aussi sombre que la nuit._

 _La seule lumière qui éclairait la salle provenait du stadium en son centre. Entouré par le vide et fait de pierres antiques, c'était la seule chose en bon état du temple. Une toupie tournait en son centre, immobile, violette et luisante d'une énergie maléfique. Autour d'elle, à la circonférence du stadium, cerclait une toupie pourpre, dont le boulon était orné d'une tête de Dragon._

 _-Tu ne peux pas gagner ! S'éleva une voix, qui résona contre la pierre._

 _Pourtant, il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté du stadium, pas d'adversaire, juste une voix. Une voix qui s'adressait à lui._

 _-Tais-toi !!!_

 _Ryuga se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas entendre une minute de plus les railleries de cette voix ! Comme en écho aux paroles qui s'élevaient dans le temple, la toupie violacée se mit en mouvement, et alla percuter violement la pourpre. Il y eu une explosion, puis cette dernière fut envoyée valser, alla rebondir dans le stadium avant de retrouver son équilibre._

 _-Arrête !!!_

 _Mais la voix n'arrêtait pas, sa toupie continuait de malmener L-Drago, inlassablement. Ryuga la sentait faiblir en même temps que lui, sa volonté était sur le point d'être brisée. Mais, il fut pris d'un sursaut de combativité, et envoya son dragon à l'assaut._

 _-L-Drago, repousse-le !!_

 _Mais son élan de brisa net sur Némésis, qui encaissa le coup sans broncher. Un rire moqueur résonna, puis la voix relança sa toupie à l'attaque. Coup par coup, pièce par pièce, emportant à chaque fois un morceau de son âme et le brisant peu à peu, lui et sa toupie._

 _-Tu vois, tu ne peux pas gagner, tu ne pourras jamais gagner. Tu n'est qu'un vermisseau insignifiant qui ne sait pas rester à sa place, qui ne peut que ramper sur le sol !_

 _Ce n'était plus la même voix, c'était une voix qu'il n'avait côtoyé que trop longtemps, et qu'il détestait au plus haut point_

 _Une silhouette se dessina de l'autre côté du stadium. D'abord brumeuse, elle se solidifia peu à peu, devenant un homme de chair et de sang._

 _-Doji !_

 _-Alors Ryuga, prêt à ramper aux pieds du dieu de la destruction !?_

 _-Fermes-là !!!_

 _-Tu n'est bon qu'à ça, à ramper ! Tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Némésis et tu espères pouvoir vaincre ! Laisse moi rire, tu n'est qu'un vermisseau incapable…_

 _L'homme continua ses railleries, encore et toujours. Ryuga, les épaules voûtées, de plaqua une nouvelle fois les mains contre les oreilles, espérant ne plus entendre l'homme en face de lui. Mais les paroles blessantes ne voulaient pas cesser._

 _-Tais-toiTais-toiTais-toiTais-toiTais-toi…_

 _Répétant cette phrase en boucle, tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les paroles blessantes de Doji. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de regarder ce dernier plus longtemps. Par pitié, qu'il disparaisse !!_

 _La phrase devint murmure, répétée de plus en plus faiblement, au fur et à mesure que sa toupie se faisait réduire en miettes dans le stadium._

 _Il y eu une dernière raillerie, puis la voix de Némésis s'éleva une nouvelle fois :_

 _-ARMAGEDON !!!!_

 _Puis il se sentit mourir…_

Ryuga se redressa brusquement. Effrayé et en sueur. La respiration erratique, il mit de longues secondes à retrouver ses sens et à comprendre qu'il se trouvait en pleine forêt dans la montagne, et non dans le temple humide et froid de son cauchemar.

Ces cauchemars, il en faisait souvent. Une partie de lui n'arrivait pas à tourner la page après Némésis. La destruction de son L-Drago et son humiliation étaient encore bien trop présent dans son esprit. Même après sept ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à surmonter ce traumatisme. Car oui, on pouvait parler de traumatisme, après avoir passé deux ans dans le coma, se réveiller un beau matin sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec pour dernier souvenir sa toupie réduite en poussière d'étoile et l'Armagedon de Némésis gravé au fer rouge jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme.

Et ça, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Après s'être réveillé, après deux ans, ces cauchemars l'assaillaient toutes les nuit, sans exception. Ils se passaient tous globalement de la même façon, à quelques détails près, Némésis et Doji toujours présents. Puis les cauchemars s'étaient espacés, et à présent, ils se réveillait en sueur et complètement paniqué environ une fois par semaine.

Ryuga baissa les yeux, ses mains tremblaient. Il les crispa sur son débardeur trempé de sueur, essaya de se calmer, prenant de grandes inspirations.

Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt. Le spectre de Doji réapparaissait dès qu'il les fermait. Et après ce cauchemar, Ryuga était certain de ne pas pouvoir refermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le blanc jeta un coup d'oeil à Gingka. Ce dernier dormait toujours. En même temps, l'autre devait être épuisé !

Une fois calmé, Ryuga se décida à se lever, une ballade nocturne lui ferait du bien.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka s'étira, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avait passé une bonne nuit, il n'avait presque plus de courbatures, et le soleil brillait : une belle journée s'annonçait.

Le rouquin se leva, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire un brin de toilette. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, ne s'inquiétant pas pour Ryuga ; ce dernier était parfaitement capable de le retrouver ; il franchit quelques bosquets, contourna quelques arbres, rejoignit une petite pente, qu'il descendit en slalomant entre les conifères.

Il se retrouva face à un torrent. Le courant était trop fort, impossible de se baigner ici. Le bladeur de l'automne sauta sur les grosses pierres qui émergeaient de l'eau. Traversant habilement le cours d'eau. Une fois sur la rive d'en face, il descendit un peu le torrent.

Là. Le courant était bien moins fort. Gingka s'arrêta sur un gros caillou qui surplombait la rivière, cherchant un endroit pour se mettre au niveau de l'eau. Ayant enfin trouvé son bonheur, le rouquin franchit les derniers mètres. Et là, un peu en contrebas, la silhouette de Ryuga se dessinait. Ce dernier était penché au dessus de l'eau, et apparemment, il rincait son tee-shirt.

Gingka s'arrêta net et prit le temps de détailler son homologue. Ce dernier avait perdu un peu de sa masse musculaire, sûrement dû au fait qu'il ne pratiquait plus le Beyblade. Il n'avait plus de L-Drago ; pas de toupie, pas d'entraînement. CQFD. Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion pour le blanc : ça devait être difficile pour lui. Il en savait quelque chose, il avait lui-même perdu son storm Pegasus dans l'ultime bataille.

Ryuga se releva et essora son haut. Il se retrouva alors dos au rouquin, qui écarquilla les yeux, complétement horrifié. Parce qu'il y avait de quoi : une énorme cicatrice barrait le dos du blanc. Une large surface de peau boursouflée et plus claire que le reste se détachait, bien visible. Elle partait de son épaule droite, et lui barrait le dos en diagonale, allant se perdre sur sa hanche gauche, et vraisemblablement, elle avait l'air de se poursuivre sous son pantalon.

Gingka en resta sans voix. Une telle cicatrice, il aurait dû en mourir non !? Le rouquin demeura interdit pendant quelques minutes, puis il se rapprocha de Ryuga. Avec le bruit de la rivière, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Il tendit la main vers cette surface de peau abîmée ; mal refaite, comme si on l'avait rafistolé à la va-vite ; et la toucha du bout des doigts.

-C...Comment tu t'es fait ça… ?

Le blanc réagit au quart de tour, se croyant attaqué : il fit volte-face à une vitesse même pas imaginable pour un humain normal, saisit Gingka par le poignet, le lui tordit. Il le jeta ensuite au sol, et ses doigts se refermèrent sur sa gorge, prêt à tuer.

Reconnaissant Gingka, le bladeur déchu desserra sa poigne, sans pour autant enlever sa main de son cou. La terreur se lisait dans les yeux du rouquin, la colère dans ceux du blanc.

-Ne.Touches.Pas.À.Ça. Cracha Ryuga d'un ton cassant.

Le bladeur de l'automne hocha la tête frénétiquement. Le blanc se détacha alors de lui, et déguerpit à grands pas vers la forêt. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, le rouquin se redressa en position assise et se massa le cou. Il avait eu peur. Il y réfléchirai à deux fois avant d'aborder le blanc de cette façon la prochaine fois !

Cela dit, la réaction de Ryuga avait été "légèrement" disproportionnée. Ça devait cacher des choses pas très plaisantes. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé au blanc maintenant. Manque de bol pour ce dernier, il avait piqué la curiosité du rouquin ! Et quand il voulait quelque chose, il pouvait être très chiant ! Gingka allait lui tirer les vers du nez !

Mais ses ardeurs furent refroidies pendant le reste de la journée et la suivante. Ryuga avait remit son t-shirt, bien qu'encore trempé, sans aucun doute pour que Gingka ne voit pas sa cicatrice. Et il arborait un expression si menaçante, que le rouquin était presque sûr de se faire taper s'il osait lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question. Aussi, le rouquin préféra attendre que les choses se tassent. Le soir, à l'heure du repas, quand il s'était approché de poissons que Ryuga avait pêché, le blanc lui avait arraché des mains la nourriture, en le gratifiant d'un regard noir et d'un "Démerdes-toi !" Du coup, il était allé se chercher des baies, et la journée d'après aussi. Heureusement que c'était la saison. Mais maintenant, il était presque sûr qu'il allait avoir la chiasse !!

Le cinquième jour, les choses s'étaient un peu calmées, alors Gingka avait commencé à assommer Ryuga de questions. Méthode un peu idiote effectivement, mais efficace quand on parlait à des fortes têtes. Il avait déjà plusieurs fois expérimenté cette méthode sur Kyoya ;pour savoir d'où venaient ses cicatrices sous les yeux ; et étant donné que le capital patience du vert n'était pas très élevé, il avait rapidement pété un câble ; et 1-0 pour Gingka, Yay !

Mais malheureusement pour le rouquin, qui se rendit vite compte que contrairement au bladeur du printemps, Ryuga avait une patience à toute épreuve. Le blanc se contentait de l'ignorer royalement en continuant d'avancer. Malgré les questions incessantes du rouquin ; "D'où vient ta cicatrice ?","Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?" ; Ryuga restait désespérément muet comme une carpe. À croire qu'il avait perdu sa langue !

Aux alentours de midi, Gingka finit par laisser tomber, comprenant qu'embêter Ryuga ne servait à rien. Et puis il avait d'autres chats à fouetter ; il commençait à reconnaître le paysage, pour l'avoir exploré pendant si longtemps avec Hyoma. Le village de Koma était proche.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Enfin un vrai lit !! Cinq jours à dormir par terre sur des cailloux, c'était définitivement pas ce qu'il préférait dans la vie ! Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Koma, et après avoir vérifié que ni Hokuto ni Hyoma ne traînaient dans les parages, les deux avaient rejoint l'ancienne maison du bladeur de l'automne.

 **XxXxXxX**

Deux jours passèrent encore. Allongé à l'extérieur, sur une étendue d'herbe fraîche, le rouquin observait le ciel bleu se couvrir peu à peu de nuages. Il se sentait de nouveau vide, avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Toutes ces idées noires qui l'avaient quittées quand Ryuga et lui marchaient vers Koma, elles étaient revenues, et tournoyaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Gingka soupira. Il était revenu à Koma, mais maintenant ? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il pensait que venir ici lui changerai les idées, mais ça lui rappelait juste que sa vie était actuellement un gros bordel. Il avait voulu venir à Koma pour oublier un peu le Beyblade, mais il devait admettre que ça avait été une idée idiote : il avait grandi ici, avait appris à jouer au Beyblade ici, avait mené ses premiers combats ici… Pas vraiment l'idéal pour faire un break.

Quelques mètres plus haut, Ryuga observait le rouquin. Et plus il le regardait, plus il était certain que quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'autre. Il soupirait tout le temps, marchait les épaules voûtées, et depuis deux jours, il regardait le ciel de neuf heures à vingt-deux heures ; c'est-à-dire toute la journée ; sans bouger.

Le blanc grinça des dents : putain, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de coller une bonne pêche à Gingka pour lui enlever son air morose du visage !! Le bladeur légendaire de l'automne dont il se souvenait n'avait rien avoir avec cette grosse loque humaine !!

Ryuga finit par craquer, il se leva de son perchoir, et d'un bond agile, sauta à côté de l'autre, qui sursauta.

-Hagane, faut qu'on parle !

Gingka lui rendit un regard interrogateur.

-On peut savoir tu passes tes journées à faire la larve et à broyer du noir ?!

-Je… je broie pas du noir… Répondit le rouquin sans aucune conviction, roulant dans l'herbe pour se mettre dos à Ryuga.

-C'est ça, c'est ça… Dit le blanc en haussant un sourcil.

-Pas tes oignons. Répliqua l'autre.

-Ça l'est devenu à partir du moment où je t'ai embarqué, alors maintenant accouches !!

-Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Simple curiosité.

À ces mots, Gingka se redressa. Le blanc ne manqua pas la lueur curieuse qui s'était allumée dans le regard de son ancien rival. Ce dernier se redressa, et s'assit en tailleur, en face de Ryuga, qui sentait la merde venir à plein nez.

-Alors tu me dis d'où vient ta cicatrice.

-Ça te concerne pas.

-Simple curiosité. Lui rétorqua le rouquin, reprenant les propres mots du blanc.

Ce dernier eut un sourire crispé, une veine battit sur sa tempe. "Gingka sale connard".

-Prends ça comme un échange de "curiosités". À prendre où à laisser. Reprit le bladeur de l'automne en tapotant l'herbe en face de lui, invitant le blanc à s'asseoir.

Ryuga réfléchit pendant deux secondes, puis finalement, se laissa tomber en tailleur en face de l'autre.

-Toi d'abord. Exigea-t-il.

Gingka fit une moue boudeuse, prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

-Bon alors, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu inutile. Mes amis ont tous des boulots et font avancer les choses, mais moi, je passe mon temps à voyager autour du monde sans rien faire de concret. Quand les gens m'affrontent, c'est juste pour combattre leur idole, pas un adversaire à vaincre ; ils m'admirent trop pour ça. Résultat : ça fait six mois que je fais rien, je passe mes journées devant la télé à manger des hamburgers et autres cochonneries. En prime, Madoka m'a largué, ce qui n'a pas arrangé les choses…

-Tu fais un chagrin d'amour en fait. Déclara Ryuga, moqueur.

-Tu me laisses finir oui ou merde !!? Du coup, comme tout mes amis sont occupés, soit au travail, soit à l'autre bout du monde, j'ai personne avec qui passer du temps pour me remonter le moral. Le Beyblade, j'en peux plus d'y jouer si c'est pour ne pas faire de vrais, combats ; m'entraîner sert donc a rien. Donc j'ai décidé de faire un break, j'ai planté tout le monde et je suis parti sans prévenir, la suite, tu la connais…

-Gingka Hagane est dépressif, ça c'est la meilleure !

-Dépressif, j'irai pas jusque là, j'ai pas des envies de suicide non plus, mais en gros, c'est à peu près ça.

Il y eu un moment de silence plutôt gênant. Gingka, qui était au début assez récitent à l'idée de raconter tout ça, devait bien reconnaître que ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un, même si le quelqu'un en question était Ryuga.

-À toi.

À ces mots, Ryuga se referma comme une huître, bordel, il était vraiment obligé de raconter ça !?

-C'était le marché ! Lui rappela le rouquin. Alors dis-moi, ta cicatrice, elle vient d'où ?

-Alleeer !

-Sale lâche ! Balança le rouquin en rigolant.

-Doji.

Gingka perdit immédiatement son sourire et s'étrangla de suprise ; c'était Doji qui lui avait laissé cette marque indélébile sur le dos ??!!! Le rouquin serra les dents, maintenant, il détestait encore plus l'homme à lunettes ! Voir même, il était carrément content qu'il soit mort !

Attends, mais c'était pas logique ! Ryuga avait pourtant travaillé pour Doji à l'époque que la Nébuleuse Noire ! Et sa cicatrice avait l'air d'être sacrément ancienne, à quelle occasion l'avait-il reçue !? À quel moment on infligeait pareille blessure au meilleur élément de sa propre organisation ??

-Je… peux la voir ?

Ryuga était nerveux, Gingka l'avait bien remarqué. Ça devait être difficile pour lui de parler de ça. Le blanc triturait le bas de son t-shirt, et son regard se faisait fuyant, évitant consciencieusement de croiser celui du rouquin. Néanmoins, il finit par céder ; après tout Gingka l'avait déjà vue ; et ôta sa veste et son haut. Le bladeur de l'automne contourna l'autre, et se retrouva face à l'affreuse marque. De près, elle était encore plus horrible ; la peau était bien plus claire que le reste, la chair était boursouflée par endroits, et le reste avait l'air granuleux au toucher. Gingka en frissonna.

Il voulut la toucher, mais fut interrompu par l'autre :

-Pas touche.

-Désolé.

-Et comment il t'a fait ça ? Reprit le rouquin.

-J'en sais rien.

-Comment ça t'en sais rien !?

-J'en sais strictement rien !! J'avais quatre ans, je cherchais juste à sauver ma peau !! Tu crois vraiment que je me suis amusé à me retourner vers le type qui voulait me tuer pour vérifier l'arme qui m'a fait ça, pour pouvoir répondre à tes questions stupides après !!???

Ryuga se releva, passablement énervé et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. " _Merde_ !" pensa le rouquin, il avait été trop loin. Ça devait être des souvenirs douloureux, et lui, il posait des question sur un passé que l'autre n'avait pas envie de se souvenir ! Décidément, il était vraiment trop con !

 **XxXxXxX**

-Hé Gingka, tu vas rester longtemps à Koma ?

À vrai dire, le rouquin songeait déjà à partir, lui qui avait laissé le Beyblade pour le moment, après trois jours, Koma lui sortait par les yeux.

-Non, je ne pense pas, mais je sais pas où aller ensuite.

-Prends des vacances. Lui rétorqua Ryuga, comme si cela lui paraissait évident.

-T'es drôle toi ! Toute ma vie tourne autour du Beyblade, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse et où tu veux que j'aille !?

Le blanc ne répliqua rien, parut réfléchir et finalement, demanda au rouquin :

-Tu veux venir avec moi ??

-Pardon ? Demanda Gingka.

-Vois-tu Gingka, ton problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas t'amuser autrement qu'avec ta petite toupie ! Tu as toujours un but, un objectif à atteindre ou une destination ; ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de partir, sans savoir où tu allais ?

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu me proposes de voyager avec toi, sans choisir de destination au préalable et de se promener au hasard… ? Répliqua Gingka qui n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

-Exactement, par contre décides-toi vite avant que je change d'avis !

-Bon… et bien… c'est d'accord.

-Parfait ! On se fait donc un road trip à deux !!

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment !**

 **Pour ce qui est des lieux qui vont apparaître dans cette fic, je suis pas une spécialiste du Japon, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus réaliste possible.**

 **Metal Bey City est une ville à côté de Tokyo, qui a pour modèle Yokohama. On retrouve souvent ces décors dans pleins d'autres animés (vive les clichés)**

 **Kyoto, la ville où j'ai décidé de placer la Tategami Corp, dont l'emplacement va être important par la suite.**

 **Koma est inspirée de la petite ville de Komagane, qui se situe dans la préfecture de Nagano.**

 **Si vous voulez vous y retrouver géographiquement parlant, consultez une carte tu Japon avec les préfectures et principales villes. Ça se trouve fastoche sur internet (internet ce fabuleux outils). Après c'est pas obligatoire de connaître la géographie du Japon pour lire cette fanfic.**

 **À la prochaine !!!**

 **Review ???**

 **Svp ?**

 **(Non je supplie pas c'est faux !)**


	2. 2

**Je vous présente le deuxième chapitre ! Cette fanfiction, c'est tellement mon nouveau bébé !! Bonne lecture mes petits champignons !**

D'un commun accord, Ryuga et Gingka avaient décidé de ne pas remonter vers le nord ; de ne pas rester aux alentours de Tokyo et Metal Bey City ; pour éviter de croiser les amis du rouquin. Donc ils avaient opté pour aller à l'opposé, c'est à dire vers le sud. Merci captain Obvious.

Ils avait déjà fallut retourner à l'endroit où le duo avait laissé la moto du blanc, c'est à dire qu'ils eurent droit à cinq jours de randonnée en plus. Mais bon, ça ne dérangeait pas trop le bladeur de l'automne : _"Je sens déjà les kilos en trop partir !"_ S'était-il dit, enthousiaste. Et même Ryuga voulait bien reconnaître qu'il avait maigrit.

Ils retrouvèrent donc le véhicule, toujours caché derrière la verdure. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir subi de dégâts, alors ils l'enfourchèrent dans la minute qui suivit, et direction Nagoya ! Ils quittèrent la préfecture de Nagano ; où se situait Koma ; et roulèrent tout le reste de la journée.

À la nuit tombée, ils s'arrêtérent en pleine forêt. Ryuga avait refusé de payer l'hôtel, soit-disant que c'était plus sympa de dormir à la belle étoile. Et puis ça faisait cinq jours qu'ils faisaient ça, c'était pas nouveau.

 **XxXxXxX**

 _Cette fois-ci, il flottait dans le noir. L'obscurité était complète, intense et oppressante, seule la lumière émise par son L-Drago ; pourpre et rassurante ; luisait en tournant autour de lui en petits cercles._

 _L'obscurité totale n'était pas pour le rassurer, il paniquait carrément, des sueurs froides lui coulant dans le dos. Il se racrochait désespérément à cette faible lueur que lui offrait sa toupie. Terrifié, incapable de bouger, il sentait la menace, mais ne la voyait pas._

 _-Regardes-toi, prêt à ramper tel le vermisseau que tu est…_

 _Ryuga sursauta. Une autre lueur apparu à quelques mètres. Elle était violette, brillait d'un éclat maléfique et destructeur. Cette toupie n'était que violence, aspirant simplement à détruire._

 _La toupie maléfique commença alors à attaquer. L-Drago résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'était pas à la hauteur._

 _Sous les coups incessants de Némésis, le dragon s'épuisait peu à peu, ses pièces de métal s'ebréchant sous les coups. Sa toupie tombait peu à peu en morceaux, les éclats durement arrachés brillaient d'un dernier éclat, avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité._

 _Le blanc tomba à genoux._

 _-Arrêtes ça… Suplia-t-il d'une voix cassée._

 _Une autre voix lui répondit :_

 _-Tu as toujours été qu'un moins que rien. Tu ne valait rien dès le départ, mais juste parce qu'on t'as donné un peu de pouvoir, tu t'es cru important…_

 _-TA GUEULE DOJI !! Hurla désespérément Ryuga à l'obscurité ambiante._

 _-Impuissant, faible, et bruyant par dessus le marché !_

 _Un coup plus puissant frappa L-Drago. Des éclats tombèrent. Le dragon hurla de douleur._

 _-J'aurais mieux fait de te tuer dès le départ, et te trouver un remplaçant…_

 _Silence. Une nouvelle attaque détruisit encore plus la toupie pourpre._

 _-Et si je te tuais maintenant ??_

 _Le décor changea. De la noirceur la plus totale, il passa à une petite ruelle sombre. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et des nuages noirs barraient le ciel. Le sol de terre était glissant, rendu boueux par la pluie battante._

 _Ryuga baissa les yeux. Lui aussi avait changé. Il avait été remplacé par une version enfantine de lui-même, ses habits normaux avaient étés remplacés par un kimono malpropre, qui avait dû être blanc à la base._

 _Un éclair frappa, illuminant brièvement l'inquiétante ruelle. Dans cette clarté soudaine, le désormais petit garçon de quatre ans distingua une silhouette. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, tout ses sens lui hurlaient de fuir._

 _Il se mit à courir. Il ne sut combien de temps il avait déjà couru. Les rues se succédaient les unes aux autres, toutes aussi effrayantes. L'orage redoublait de puissance, le sol était glissant sous ses pieds nus, il manquait de tomber à chaque coin de rue. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas réguliers se faisaient entendre, on le poursuivait. Et les pas de rapprochaient. Il avait beau courir comme un dératé ; tous ses sens en alerte et son instinct de survie au niveau maximum ; son poursuivant gagnait encore et toujours du terrain._

 _Pas un chat dans les rues humides et boueuses, pas d'aide providencielle._

 _Et ce qui devait arriver arriva ; il glissa, tomba tête la première dans une flaque de boue. Il essaya de se relever le plus rapidement possible, mais son poursuivant l'avait ratrappé._

 _Et soudain, il ressenti une incroyable vague de douleur dans son dos…_

Il hurla, se réveillant en sursaut, la respiration bien trop rapide pour que ça soit normal. Ryuga était complètement paniqué, voire même frôlait carrément la crise de panique. Alors qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres, la respiration sifflante, couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et les yeux exorbités, deux bras se refermèrent sur ses épaules, l'entraînant dans une étreinte protectrice.

D'abord paniqué, n'ayant pas encore reprit le contrôle de ses sens et craignant une attaque, il commença par se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix apaisante parvenir à ses oreilles :

-... Doucement… Pas peur… C'est fini maintenant… Calme-toi Ryuga…

Okay, tout allait bien. C'était Gingka. Juste Gingka. Doji n'était pas là, et il était dans la forêt, pas dans ces rues sombres. Le blanc se força à prendre de grandes inspirations, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Inconsciemment, il se blottit encore plus contre le rouquin, l'idée d'échapper à son étreinte ne lui traversant même pas l'esprit.

Le bladeur de l'automne ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attendit patiemment que l'autre retrouve son calme et arrête de trembler. Cela prit une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Son cauchemar avait dû être violent. Gingka s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, en entendant le blanc gémir dans son sommeil, et l'avait trouvé en train de se débattre contre un ennemi invisible. Il avait tenté de le réveiller, mais Ryuga était resté sourd à ses tentatives, emprisonné dans son cauchemar. Puis le blanc s'était réveillé en hurlant, complétement perdu et ses repères embrouillés ; et Gingka avait fait la première chose qui lui était passé par là tête : il lui avait fait un câlin.

Ryuga se détacha du rouquin. Il le repoussa doucement, et ils restèrent là, assis par terre dans dire un mot. Le blanc fixait le sol, n'osant pas regarder Gingka dans les yeux après cette démonstration de faiblesse de sa part. Le bladeur de l'automne restait silencieux, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais parfois, le silence vaut mieux que les mots, et la simple présence du rouquin suffisait à rassurer complètement l'autre, que son horrible cauchemar avait rendu nerveux.

Gingka remarqua que l'ancien bladeur avait la main crispée sur le bas de son t-shirt et le froissait entre ses doigts. Il faisait aussi quand le rouquin lui avait posé des questions sur sa cicatrice. Il en déduit que Ryuga maltraitait son haut ainsi quand il était nerveux ou stressé _"C'est noté"_.

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga n'avait pas lâché un mot de la journée. Gingka non plus. Il n'avait pas osé reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. Le blanc n'avait pas l'air non plus décidé à lui en toucher un mot, s'était mûré dans son silence et évitait autant que possible le regard de son compagnon de voyage.

La route s'était donc faite en silence. La moto du blanc filant vers le sud, doublant les voitures quand elles étaient trop lentes. La proximité qu'il avait avec Ryuga quand ils étaient sur le véhicule ne dérangeait plus du tout le rouquin.

Aux alentours de midi, ils firent une pause pour que l'ancien bladeur se repose. Le paysage avait totalement changé : des montagnes de Koma, ils étaient passés à des champs cultivés, et les routes étaient bien plus fréquentées.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'un court d'eau, pour se rafraîchir. Plus ils descendaient vers le sud, plus les températures montaient. Il ne faisait pas encore très chaud, le printemps était tout de même bien entamé. Mais circuler avec un casque sur la tête alors que le soleil tapait, ça donnait soif !

Le bladeur de l'automne avait enlevé sa veste ; ne restant qu'en t-shirt et avec son écharpe ; ainsi que ses chaussures, et il pataugeait à présent dans la rivière. Un champ de maïs bordait la route, Ryuga s'était installé par terre, à l'ombre de ces derniers, et avait lui aussi enlevé sa veste.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers l'autre, qui était allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe. Le blanc n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et Gingka, en tant que personne très sociale et incapable de ne pas parler aux gens, ça le gonflait. Si Ryuga ne voulait pas parler de la nuit dernière, le rouquin respecterait sa décision et n'en parlerait pas non plus, mais bordel, qu'il arrête de l'ignorer !!

Il fronça les sourcils, une idée venait de germer dans sa tête…

Et il balança une grande gerbe d'eau, en plein sur la tête d'un certain Ryuga…

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement, comme piqué par une guêpe. Il lança un regard noir au rouquin, qui le regardait avec un petit air supérieur, les mains sur les hanches.

-Toi, tu vas bouffer de l'herbe… Grinça le blanc.

-Viens me chercher ! Le nargua Gingka, toujours dans la rivière.

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage de Ryuga. Il enleva ses chaussures en quatrième vitesse, et se précipita vers le rouquin. Le blanc lui sauta dessus, et le plaqua au sol. L'eau amorti la chute du rouquin, qui avait instantanément perdu son sourire moqueur. Le bladeur de l'automne était maintenant trempé de la tête au pieds.

Pour se venger, il arrosa copieusement son agresseur qui pouvait dire adieu à ses fringues sèches. Ryuga perdit à son tour son sourire victorieux, et répliqua en enfonçant la tête du rouquin sous l'eau. Des bulles remontèrent à la surface, puis il le lâcha. Gingka sortit la tête de l'eau, reprit son souffle, et poussa le blanc. Ce dernier se retrouva assit dans l'eau, mais pas longtemps, vu que l'autre lui plongea à son tour la tête sous l'eau.

Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi, comme des gamins de six ans, pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis ils sortirent de la rivière, essoufflés, leurs vêtements trempés leur collant à la peau, et s'ecroulèrent dans l'herbe sur le rivage.

Les deux étaient maintenant complètement trempés, mais ils s'en fichaient. Cette petite bagarre avait ramené tous les sourires sur les visages.

-J'ai gagné. Fit remarquer le blanc.

-J'ai pas encore testé le goût de l'herbe pourtant. Répliqua Gingka, moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, le blanc arracha une touffe d'herbe, et avant que le bladeur de l'automne n'ait pu réagir, il la lui fourra en entier dans la bouche.

-Tiens la voilà ! Déclara Ryuga en de moquant du rouquin, qui crachait de l'herbe.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Putain c'est malin Gingka !!

-Rhooo Ta gueule, c'était drôle !!

-Sombre crétin !

-Connard associal !

L'origine de ce copieux échange d'insultes était bien simple : ce petit crêpage de chignon dans l'eau les avaient trempés de la tête aux pieds. Du coup, deux heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours étendus par terre comme deux SDF, essayant toujours de sécher.

Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre comme occupation que de d'insulter. Voilà. Très constructif tout ça !

 **XxXxXxX**

Au final, leurs vêtements étaient encore humides lorsqu'ils décidèrent de reprendre la route. Et pour cause ! Le jour déclinait, il commençait à faire froid, alors autant ne pas s'éterniser ici. Ils allaient finir par attraper la crève, ce que bien sûr aucun des deux ne voulaient.

Quand l'improbable duo arriva à Nagoya, les premières étoiles pointaient le bout de leur nez, et la fatigue du trajet commençait à se faire ressentir. Mais malgré ça, ils garèrent la moto dans une rue quelconque, et commencèrent à déambuler dans les rues.

Même si elle était bien loin derrière Tokyo niveau nombre habitants, la ville de Nagoya n'en était pas moins remarquablement développée. Les quartiers habitables en périphérie de la ville contrastaient énormément avec les gratte-ciels immenses du centre ville. Les immeubles de verre et de métal reflétaient le coucher de soleil au loin, enjolivant les rues de milles couleurs.

Dans les rues, l'activité continuait ; les passants et conducteurs rentrant chez eux après une journée de travail. Les bars ouvraient leurs portes, les restaurants se remplissaient peu à peu pour la soirée. L'éclairage urbain s'allumait un peu partout, et tout Nagoya se retrouva paré des couleurs de la nuit.

Les badauds et autres vendeurs de souvenirs et camelote en tout genre remplacèrent les boutiques de vêtements ouvertes en journée.

Ryuga et Gingka se baladaient parmi ce décor nocturne, détaillant la ville dans laquelle il venaient d'arriver, et qu'il n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre visité. Ils étaient subjugués par l'ambiance qui se dégageait de la ville, encore très vivante, bien que la nuit soit tombée et….

"Grrrrrrrh"

-Tu peux pas dire à ton estomac de fermer sa gueule ?

-Pardon, mais j'ai faim ! Se défendit Gingka.

Ryuga poussa un soupir :

-Bon, je suppose qu'on va devoir se trouver un resto. Tu veux manger quoi ?

-HAMBURGERS !!

-À PART ÇA ABRUTI !!

-Mais c'est bon les hamburgers ! Râla le rouquin.

-Je te rappelle que faut que tu maigrisse !!! Répliqua l'autre. J'vais t'faire subir un régime spécial Ryuga moi, tu vas voir… Murmura le blanc dans sa barbe.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils ressortirent d'un restaurant de sushi une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, leurs commandes sous le bras. L'ancien bladeur avait payé. Il n'avait pas laissé son compagnon de voyage le faire, car il savait pertinemment qu'il allait acheter tout le magasin et s'empiffrer au possible. Le blanc avait constaté depuis quelques jours que Gingka était un gros mangeur. Ça aurait été un euphémisme que de dire que son estomac, c'était un trou noir qui aspirait toute la nourriture qui passait.

Ils s'installèrent sur les marches d'un escalier pour se sustenter. Le rouquin qui avait finit en premier, lorgnait l'assiette de Ryuga avec des yeux suppliants, voire presque larmoyants. Le dragon lui donna donc la moitié de sa part, non sans râler copieusement sur le bladeur de l'automne.

Une fois leur repas fini ; Gingka se plaignait toujours qu'il n'avait pas eu assez à manger ; ils continuèrent leur visite de la ville. Le rouquin s'arrêta alors soudainement. Intrigué, son acolyte s'arrêta aussi.

-On essaye ça !? Demanda le possesseur de Pegasus, plein d'entrain.

Ryuga lorgna l'enseigne du magasin qui avait attiré l'attention de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un magasin, mais une salle d'arcade.

Gingka avait déjà été dans une de ces salles. Une seule fois, en Amérique, avec Masamune, qui lui avait fait découvrir le concept. Il avait trouvé ça sympa, même si ils s'étaient fait jeter dehors par le propriétaire des lieux, à cause des bêtises de son coéquipier de la GanGanGalaxy.

-Pourquoi pas ? Fit le blanc en haussant les épaules.

Lui, il n'avait jamais testé. Alors il ne perdrait rien à essayer au moins une fois.

Gingka eu un grand sourire, puis prit le blanc par le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Le propriétaire les accueillit à l'entrée, leur donna un nombre assez conséquent de jetons ; après que le rouquin ait déposé une copieuse somme d'argent ; et leur souhaita de bien s'amuser.

Dans le bâtiment, des bornes de jeu s'allignaient à perte de vue. Des personnes de tout âges jouaient à plein de jeu différents. La salle était éclairée par des néons de toutes les couleurs, de la musique résonnait ; ainsi que des bruitages provenant de pleins de jeu vidéos en tout genre. Il y avait tellement de choses à tester qu'ils n'avaient que l'embarras du choix.

Gingka attira d'abord le blanc vers une borne de Street fighter, un jeu apparemment très populaire, mais ça Ryuga n'en savait rien, vu qu'il n'était jamais allé dans une salle d'arcade. Le rouquin gagna donc les premières parties, mais l'autre compris rapidement le fonctionnement des commandes et la balance s'inversa.

Quand le bladeur de l'automne en eu marre de perdre, ils changèrent de jeu, et ainsi de suite.

Trois heures plus tard, le blanc et le rouquin avaient presque tout testé ; des jeux de combat jusqu'à Mario Kart, en passant par des génocides de zombies.

-On a pas encore essayé ça ! Fit soudain le rouquin en montrant à Ryuga un énième jeu. Son acolyte regarda dans la direction indiquée, et comprit instantanément de quoi il s'agissait.

-Non, non, non et NON !! S'offusqua-t-il.

Le bladeur de l'automne pointait vers un écran géant qui diffusait de la musique à plein tubes.

-Aller, ça va être marrant ! Déclara l'autre en le prenant par le poignet.

-C'est mort Imbécile !!! Je jouerai pas à ton stupide jeu de danse !!!!!

Car oui, c'était un jeu de danse. Le principe était simple : sur l'écran, des flèches tombaient, et quand elles atteignaient le bas de l'ecran, vous deviez frapper la touche correspondante. Par terre, devant l'écran, deux tapis électroniques avec quatres flèches : en haut et en bas, et deux autres sur les côtés. Toute la difficulté du jeu se trouvait dans la coordination des pieds. Très simple en théorie, mais bien plus compliqué en pratique !

Gingka traîna presque le blanc vers la piste de jeu.

-Viens, y'a personne, faut en profiter !

-HORS DE QUESTION, IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE ME TOURNE EN RIDICULE SUR CE STUPIDE JEU !!!

-Il est tard, y'a presque plus personne pour te regarder ! En revanche, si tu cries... Tu vas rameuter tout les gens qui sont encore dans la salle !

Cela eu pour effet d'immédiatement faire fermer son caquet au blanc, qui se retrouvait prit au piège. Avec un long soupir exaspéré, il finit par céder, et se plaça sur un des tapis.

-Et puis le ridicule ne tue pas, et ce qui ne tue pas rends plus fort ! DONC, le ridicule rend plus fort !! Ajouta le rouquin, fier d'avoir fait céder l'autre.

-T'en as d'autres des répliques de merde comme ça à caser ? Repliqua Ryuga, sarcastique.

-Celle là fait partie de mon top dix de répliques à placer avant ma mort !

-Super comme projet professionnel… Répondit l'ancien bladeur en haussant un sourcil.

Sur ce, Gingka se plaça sur l'autre tapis, après avoir sélectionné une chanson ; totalement au pif, car qu'il n'en connaissait aucune ; et réglé la difficulté au minimum, vu qu'il n'y avait jamais joué lui aussi.

Les premiers notes retentirent, les premières flèches apparurent sur l'écran. Les deux compères se retrouvèrent à danser sur "Bad apple" une chanson apparemment très connue. Enfin, danser est un grand mot. Parce que coordonner vos pied en regardant un écran, c'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît en fait !!

Ils s'emmêlèrent souvent les pieds, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Mention spéciale pour Gingka, qui réussi à s'écraser par terre trois fois tout au long de la chanson !! Mine de rien, ce truc demandait de la concentration !

Ryuga jeta un coup d'oeil sur le score du rouquin, écarquillant les yeux quand il vit que l'autre avait plus que lui malgré ses nombreuses chutes !

" _J'me ferait pas battre sur un jeu de danse par Gingka Hagane_ !" Décréta le blanc.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Tu veux ta revanche !? Clama le bladeur de l'automne, deux mains sur les hanches et l'air plutôt fier de lui.

Ryuga lui répondit en lançant un regard noir, et se replaça sur son tapis. " _Je prends ça pour un oui_ !" Pensa Gingka en souriant, avant de sélectionner une deuxième chanson. La musique s'appelait "Din Don Dan" et était de l'avis du blanc franchement ridicule. Et c'était précisément parce qu'il avait trouvé le titre ridicule que le rouquin l'avait choisie.

Cette fois-ci Ryuga sortit vainqueur. Puis sous la pression de l'autre qui voulait sa revanche, ils continuèrent, encore et encore.

 _"Cette situation est absurde"_ Pensa le blanc.

Au final, ils dansèrent sur une bonne dizaine de chansons. Au bout d'un moment, ils augmentèrent la difficulté, le rythme des flèches devenant trop lent pour eux. Quand ils eurent finit de jouer, ils étaient carrément devenus des experts et faisaient les chansons en mode hardcore !

 **XxXxXxX**

-Tu veux tester ça aussi ? Demanda Gingka pour plaisanter, en lui montrant cette fois-ci l'espace de jeu consacré à Just Dance.

Après la dernière partie, il pensait que Ryuga en avait sa claque des jeux de danse. Cela le surprit donc quand l'autre se dirigea vers l'écran, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, les mains dans les poches, bien déterminé à triompher de Just Dance aussi.

-Autant être ridicule jusqu'au bout ! Lança-t-il, alors que le bladeur de l'automne se précipitait à sa suite.

 **XxXxXxX**

Le propriétaire de l'arcade vint bientôt les chercher pour leur dire qu'il fermait. Et effectivement, ils crurent halluciner quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était presque trois heures du mat'. Les deux se regardèrent, se posant la même question silencieuse : _"On a passé autant de temps que ça à danser !?"_

Il n'y avait presque plus personne dans les rues, les restaurants avaient tous, ou presque, fermés boutique. Pareil pour les boutiques de souvenirs. Il serait judicieux qu'ils trouvent un hôtel pour passer la nuit ; ou des quelques heures qu'il en restait.

Avisant une des rares personnes encore présentes en ville à cette heure-ci, Gingka se précipita vers elle, et lui demanda l'adresse d'un bon hôtel pas cher.

Ryuga fixa le rouquin pendant qu'il discutait avec l'inconnu. Lui et le bladeur de l'automne étaient tellement différents ! Jamais ça n'aurait traversé l'esprit du blanc d'aller aborder quelqu'un dans la rue pour lui demander son chemin ; il se serait débrouillé tout seul à la place ! Un trop social et un associal ; ils faisaient bien la paire tiens !

Gingka revint vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant un grand immeuble, dont le rouquin poussa la porte. Ils s'arrangèrent avec le réceptionniste, puis ce dernier les emmena dans le bâtiment.

La chambre était très coquette, un style simple et moderne. Ils avaient une salle de bain à leur disposition, mais par contre, pas de lits séparés. Ryuga comme Gingka eurent une grimace à l'idée de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, mais c'est pas comme si ils avaient le choix ! Puis le rouquin s'éclipsa dans la salle d'eau, une bonne douche ne serait pas de trop ! Surtout qu'ils en avaient pas prit depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Koma. Quelle bande de crasseux !

 **XxXxXxX**

Quand le bladeur de l'automne retourna dans la chambre, il trouva son compagnon de route endormi sur le lit. Gingka s'assit sur le matelas, à côté de Ryuga, allongé sur le côté et lui tournant le dos. Il avait dû s'endormir tout de suite, vu qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de défaire les couvertures, ni d'enlever des chaussures.

Le rouquin eu un léger sourire, il allait laisser l'autre se reposer. Il l'avait bien mérité, ce dernier ayant conduit tout du long du chemin sans faire de pause, alors que Gingka ; il devait bien l'admettre ; avait par moments dormit sur son épaule pendant qu'il conduisait. Puis leur petites parties de danse, ça devait l'avoir définitivement achevé.

Le torse du blanc se soulevait régulièrement, sa respiration était paisible. Il n'avait pas l'air de faire de cauchemar, et donc le bladeur de l'automne n'eut même pas le courage de le réveiller, et lui enleva donc lui-même ses bottes.

Il remonta ensuite les couvertures sur eux deux, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et c'était parti pour une nuit sur un vrai matelas.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Debouuuuut !

Ryuga grogna. Putain de merde ! Ce crétin de Gingka pouvait pas le laisser dormir plus longtemps !?

-Ryuuugaaaa, il est 11h du mat' !!!

Le rouquin était levé depuis deux bonnes heures ; il avait eu le temps de manger un copieux petit déjeuner, et de beaucoup s'ennuyer, en attendant que l'autre veuille bien ouvrir l'oeil.

Mais Ryuga, en roulé en boule et replié sur lui-même, ne daignait pas se réveiller, alors le bladeur de l'automne avait ouvert les volets en grands et s'était mis à hurler dans la chambre. Mais l'autre n'était pas très d'accord avec cette idée, et s'était réfugié sous les couvertures.

 _"Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes !"_ Décréta le rouquin. Et il sauta sur le tas de couvertures. Là, il écrasa Ryuga de tout son poids, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour un câlin forcé. L'autre se débattit, et finit par sortir la tête des couvertures. Le blanc fixa Gingka d'un air ahuri, le rouge lui montant aux joues. C'est là que l'autre se rendit compte de la position plutôt gênante : il était allongé de tout son long sur l'ancien bladeur, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, et le visage à moins de trente centimètres du sien.

En croisant le regard de Ryuga, le bladeur de l'automne rougit violemment, devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux, et s'écarta immédiatement en marmonnant des excuses.

Une fois libéré, et bien trop embarrassé, le blanc fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête : il prit la fuite dans la salle de bain. _"Okay, ça, c'était gênant !"_

 **XxXxXxX**

Assit sur le lit, Gingka attendait que l'autre ressorte de la salle d'eau, sachant que le blanc en avait profité pour prendre sa douche. Quand il ressortit, les regards se croisèrent, le rouge colora les joues, puis les regards se firent fuyants.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre d'hôtel reste dans la chambre d'hôtel. Finit par lâcher Ryuga

Le rouquin hocha frénétiquement la tête, entièrement d'accord pour ne plus en reparler. Ce petit deal passé, le duo quitta l'hôtel après avoir réglé la note.

Ils allèrent en ville, cette dernière était totalement différente de nuit que de jour. La vie y avait repris un rythme effréné ; les moteurs vrombissaient, les sonnettes des cyclistes résonnaient entre les gratte-ciels, le brouhaha des passants avait reprit ses droits.

Et autant la nuit, Gingka passait inaperçu, mais le jour, c'était une autre affaire !! Les gens se retournaient sur son passage ; sa silhouette rousse et habillée de bleu, son éternelle écharpe flottant au vent, il était décidément bien trop célèbre. Les gens le pointaient du doigt, on murmurait dans son dos "Mon dieu, c'est Gingka Hagane !", etc… Quelques passants eurent l'audace de lui demander un autographe ! Pas moyen d'être tranquille !

Le blanc poussa un soupir exaspéré ; le centième de la journée, il en était presque sûr ; lorsque qu'un énième personne abordait le rouquin pour lui dire que Ôh combien il l'admirait.

-C'est chiant !! Finirent-ils par s'écrier en cœur, une fois la personne partie.

Les deux se regardèrent en mode : " _Hé tavu, on a dit la même chose au même moment !"_ , Puis ils soupirèrent de concert.

-Gingka, c'est vraiment mission impossible de se balader avec toi ! Siffla le blanc, passablement énervé.

-C'est pas ma faute si je suis trop célèbre !! J'en ai marre, mais j'y peux rien !! Je les connais même pas tous ces gens !!!

C'est alors que l'ancien bladeur eu une idée lumineuse pour remédier au problème :

-Viens là, une séance shopping s'impose… Fit-il, empoignant son écharpe et entraînant son acolyte dans les rues.

-Hein Quoi ?????

Le blanc traîna le rouquin jusqu'à la première boutique de fringues pour hommes qu'il trouva. Le bladeur de l'automne avait bien compris l'idée de son acolyte.

-Mais j'ai presque plus d'argent !

-Pas grave, je paye.

-Tu payes !? Depuis quand l'empereur dragon est devenu aussi généreux ?? Déclara le rouquin, ironique.

L'autre le toisa avec une moue boudeuse, puis demanda à Gingka de fouiller un peu dans les rangées de vêtements et de choisir de quoi se relooker.

Le rouquin revint quelques minutes plus tard, bredouille. La mode, c'était décidément pas son point fort ! Que mettre avec ceci ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller avec cela ? Son domaine de prédilection, c'était le Beyblade ! Il n'etait pas fashionista ! Quand le blanc vit arriver l'autre ; qui abordait une mine déconfite ; il leva les yeux au ciel en mode : " _Gingka… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?"_

Il se faufila dans les rayonnages, suivit par le bladeur de l'automne. Il fouilla pendant quelques minutes, puis balança un t-shirt violet clair dans les bras du rouquin. T-shirt qui fut vite suivit par une veste en faux cuir bleue ciel, et par des converses rouges. Une fois ceci, fait, il poussa l'autre vers les cabines d'essayage.

Quand le rouquin ressortit, le blanc le détailla de la tête au pied puis hocha la tête : c'était pas mal… Mais un détail clochait.

-Vires-moi ça. Dit Ryuga qui s'était mit à tirer sur l'écharpe de l'autre.

-Pas touche à ça !!! S'écria Gingka en tirant de son côté.

-T'es bien trop reconnaissable avec ce bout de tissu !! Argumenta le blanc en essayant de lui arracher des mains.

-Je l'enleverai pas !! C'est moi non écharpe, ma vie, mon âme !!! Hurla l'autre qui refusait toujours de lâcher.

Ces deux crétins continuèrent à se chamailler au sujet de l'écharpe pendant de longues minutes. Gingka refusait de céder et de s'en séparer. Ce bout de tissu ; comme il disait ; faisait partie de lui, il ne l'enleverai pas !!

-Où alors tu la portes à un autre endroit !!! S'écria Ryuga.

Le rouquin le regarda avec des yeux ronds, arrêta de tirer comme un forcené, puis déclara :

-Putain c'est pas con ça !!

L'ancien bladeur dû résister à l'envie de se mettre un facepalm. À croire que le rouquin le faisait exprès !

Il enleva son écharpe de son cou, réfléchit quelques secondes, ne sachant pas où la mettre à la place, et finalement, le rouquin l'attacha autour de sa taille avant de demander à son homologue :

-C'est bien comme ça ?

-Mouais… Fit Ryuga, septique.

Mais bon, c'était mieux qu'autour du cou. Gingka attirerait beaucoup moins l'attention comme ça.

S'étant mis enfin d'accord, ils allèrent payer la note. Ils allaient sortir du magasin, quand Ryuga remarqua un paquet d'élastiques pour cheveux sur un présentoir. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Et alors le blanc jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite ; vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, puis s'empara du sachet et le fourra dans sa poche, ni vu ni connu.

Sortis du magasin, c'était beaucoup mieux. Bien moins de gens se retournaient sur leur passage. Mais là encore, la tête rousse au bandeau étaient bien trop connus du public.

Alors Ryuga attira le bladeur de l'automne dans une rue moins fréquentée, et sortit le paquet d'élastiques de sa poche.

-Tu te trimbales souvent avec des élastiques dans tes affaires ? Demanda le rouquin.

-C'etait dans le magasin.

-Je t'ai pas vu le payer.

-J'l'ai volé.

La tête de blasé du bladeur de l'automne aurait été presque drôle ; en même temps ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Ryuga, mais bon, c'était pas bien quand même.

-Et qui t'a appris à faire du vol à l'étalage ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Doji

" _Aïe_ " Pensa le rouquin. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire sur ce coup là, et de ne pas poser la question. La grimace que fit le blanc quand il lui répondit ne lui échappa pas. Aussi Gingka décida-t-il de ne pas s'aventurer en terrain glissant et de passer à autre chose.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il fut coupé dans sa réflexion par Ryuga, qui lui enleva son bandeau.

-Hé !! Mon bandeau est sacré lui aussi ! S'offusqua-t-il.

-Relax, j'vais te le rendre ! Bouges pas et laisses-moi faire !

L'ancien bladeur se plaça derrière le rouquin, et lui releva sa touffe de cheveux en une petite queue de cheval sur le haut du crâne. Une fois un des élastiques volés utilisé et bien serré pour que la coiffure improvisée tienne, il tourna le possesseur de Pegasus vers lui et admira son œuvre.

-Voilà ! C'est pas mal du tout ! Fit-il en se frappant les mains.

-Et mon bandeau !?

Ryuga prit le-dit bout de tissus bleu orné d'une tête de cheval et d'ailes, et le coinça dans une des boucles qui se trouvaient sur la manche de la veste qu'ils venaient d'acheter.

-Paaaarfait ! T'as presque l'air beau gosse maintenant !

-Parce qu'avant j'avais l'air de quoi ?

-D'un héros de shonen débile sortit d'un anime pour enfants.

-Ha ba d'accord merci ! Répliqua le "héros de shonen débile" en plissant les yeux.

Gingka était méconnaissable. Il n'avait plus l'air du bladeur aux multiples titres qu'il était encore quelques minutes plus tôt, mais d'un jeune homme tout droit sorti d'un boys band coréen. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui tombaient dans les yeux en absence de son bandeau, et le reste était attaché derrière, à la manière d'un samurai. Il portait désormais des converses rouges vif surmontées d'un pantalon noir. Son écharpe attachée à la ceinture, et sa toute nouvelle veste en cuir bleue clair, presque blanche, il avait fière allure. Il était clair que plus personne ne le reconnaîtrait comme Gingka Hagane à présent !

Pour tester ça, le duo se promena dans les rues. Et effectivement, plus personne ne se retournait sur leur passage. Enfin si, des fans, ils étaient passés au adolescentes en chaleur, qui les pointaient du doigt. Et c'était chiant aussi ! Le rouquin était même plus sûr de ce qu'il préférait entre sa célébrité et son nouveau look ! Il soupira, décidément, il n'aurait jamais la paix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gingka, c'est le prix à payer pour être beau gosse ! Déclara théâtralement le blanc.

Toutes ces filles qui les mataient, il n'était pas sûr d'aimer ça. Si avant, les gens faisaient abstraction de Ryuga parce qu'il y avait Gingka, maintenant, c'étaient eux deux qui étaient remarqués !

Mais néanmoins, ses nouveaux vêtements lui plaisaient, sa nouvelle coupe aussi ; il devrait remercier Ryuga pour ça ; et ça le changeait ! Il ne se reconnaissait même plus quand il se voyait dans le reflet des vitrines . Gingka sourit, tout ça lui changeait les idées. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à sa petite déprime depuis qu'il avait croisé le blanc. Et cette petite séance shopping l'avait requinqué. Changer le corps pour changer l'esprit, c'était un bon début nan !?

Tout ça avait creusé l'estomac des deux acolytes, qui s'arrêtèrent donc pour commander des pizzas ; au grand désespoir de Gingka, qui aurait préféré des hamburgers. Une fois celles-ci englouties, ils continuèrent leur petite visite touristique. Parce que oui, ils faisaient les gros touristes. Les deux compères s'étaient perdus plusieurs fois dans les rues de Nagoya, vu qu'ils les empruntaient au hasard. Où plutôt, Gingka allait partout, surexcité, et Ryuga le suivait les mains dans les poches.

Le soir venu, ils avaient quasiment fait le tour de tout ce qu'il y avait à voir. Du château traditionnel de la ville au quartier touristique de Sanae ; mais il y avait neamoins une dernière chose que le rouquin voulait voir…

-Tu veux monter là-haut ?

Le bladeur de l'automne hocha la tête, pointant du doigt le haut de la tour de Nagoya.

-La vue doit être superbe ! J'espère que c'est pas encore fermé ! S'écria le rouquin en se précipitant vers la tour, le blanc à sa suite.

Mais Gingka, après avoir regardé les horaires, se retourna vers l'autre, l'air déçu.

-On arrive trop tard…

Ryuga fixa le rouquin. Ce dernier affichait une bouille toute triste. Il avait l'air vraiment dépité de ne pas pouvoir monter en haut. Mais bon, ils pouvaient toujours revenir demain non ? Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage du blanc. Si c'était fermé, ils entreraient par leurs propres moyens !

Il avisa la fermeture de la porte principale : serrure magnétique, parfait. Ça serait pas trop compliqué. Il repéra deux caméra de surveillance, mais rien de très problématique. Il restait juste à trouver une borne électronique.

Le blanc fit le tour du bâtiment, puis finit par trouver son bonheur : une jolie boîte électrique qui ne demandait qu'à être coupée !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Gingka.

-Je coupe le courant, pour ouvrir la porte.

 **XxXxXxX**

C'est ainsi que Ryuga et Gingka s'introduisirent illégalement dans la tour de Nagoya juste pour profiter de la vue. Et effectivement, le spectacle vallait bien le détour.

Une fois arrivés en haut, les deux restèrent cois devant la vue magnifique qui s'offraient à eux. Au delà des barrières de sécurité, s'étendait la ville de Nagoya. La silhouette des grattes-ciels ; imenses et impressionnants ; se découpaient dans les lueurs orangées et roses pâles du coucher de soleil, pareilles à des ombres chinoises. En contrebas, les lumières de la ville s'allumaient petit à petit, illuminant les rues, et se reflétant sur les vitres des immeubles, qui renvoyaient les tâches multicolores, dans un kaléidoscope de couleurs. En haut de la tour, une légère brise soufflait. Pas assez pour qu'il fasse froid, mais assez pour faire virevolter leurs cheveux dans tout les sens. Le silence était presque complet. Les bruits de la ville en bas leurs semblaient lointains, étouffés.

C'était presque dommage que la tour soit interdite au public à cette heure-ci, parce que dire que le spectacle était magnifique, c'était un sacré euphémisme ! Captivant et époustouflant plutôt !

Accoudés à la barrière depuis une quinzaine de minutes, aucun ne pipait mot. Comme s'ils avaient peur de briser la tranquillité de ce fabuleux tableau. Ils préféraient admirer la vue en silence.

Gingka soupira :

-Si j'avais su, j'aurai amené mon appareil photo…

-Tiens.

Le rouquin tourna la tête vers l'autre, qui lui tendait un téléphone portable.

-Ça fera pas des photos en haute qualité, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

Le bladeur de l'automne prit l'appareil, remerciant Ryuga au passage, assurant le blanc que c'était parfait.

Le rouquin mitrailla littéralement la ville de photos. Les bâtiments, le coucher de soleil, les lumières en contrebas...Le blanc découvrirai plus tard que sa pellicule était à présent remplie de photos.

Et parmi ces photos, Gingka en avait prit une seule qui n'était pas la ville. À la vue de Ryuga, les yeux perdus dans le vague au loin, accoudé sur la barrière et les cheveux flottants au vent, le paysage magnifique et magique en arrière plan ; il n'avait pas pu résister, et l'avait prit en photo…

 **Il se passe énormément de choses dans ce chapitre, des trucs qui étaient prévu et d'autres qui ne l'étaient pas. La partie où ils dansent n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout prévue, mais au final, c'est drôle ! Le jeu sur lequel ils dansent s'appelle "Dance Dance Revolution", c'est un jeu japonais très populaire, dont la première version est sortie il y a super longtemps.**

 **Pour avoir testé ça moi-même à la japan expo, je peux vous assure que quand tu y joue une première fois, c'est vraiment hardcore !!**

 **La première chanson sur laquelle ils dansent (Bad Apple) est réellement sur le jeu, et est hyper populaire aussi. La deuxième chanson (Din Don Dan), j'en sais rien, mais elle est sympa et rigolote. Si l'envie vous en prend, je vous conseille d'aller checker ça sur youtube.**

 **Le lieu principal de ce chapitre, Nagoya, est une ville assez touristique il paraît. J'ai fait quelques recherches vite fait en écrivant le chapitre, mais je sais pas vraiment si la tour est réellement ouverte au public dans la vrai vie réelle.**

 **Sur ce, laissez une petite review ou un pouce en l'air (Ha pardon, on est pas sur youtube ?) si ça vous a plu.**

 **Ciao !**


	3. 3

Après avoir profité de la vue, prit de multiples photos et être ressortis sans encombres de la tour, le duo était retourné à l'hôtel pour y passer la nuit. Ils quitteraient Nagoya le lendemain. Ils avaient fait le tour d'à peu près toute la ville, il était maintenant temps de continuer leur route.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de destination, alors les deux avaient opté pour continuer de descendre vers le sud. Gingka avait proposé d'aller vers les îles de Shikoku et Kyushu ; y'a de belles plages paraît-il. Ryuga lui avait rétorqué qu'effectivement, le rouquin avait bien besoin de bronzer vu qu'il était blanc comme un cul. Très subtil tout ça, mais la subtilité n'avait jamais été la spécialité de l'ancien bladeur de toute façon.

Par contre, ça posait un léger problème : ils allaient devoir obligatoirement passer par Kyoto, la ville où il y avait le siège de la Tategami Corp. Cela impliquait d'éviter l'entreprise le plus possible, car la plupart des employés connaissaient le visage de Gingka, vu que ce dernier allait souvent rendre visite à son rival ; histoire de faire un petit combat. Et même le nouveau look du bladeur de l'automne n'y tromperait personne.

Donc deux jours après être arrivés à Nagoya, l'improbable duo était parti retrouver la moto du blanc, qu'ils avaient laissé dans une rue complètement random.

Ils l'enfourchèrent après avoir remis leurs casques, puis le blanc démarra et le véhicule commença à rouler.

Ils n'avaient pas encore fait 700 mètres que le rouquin serra plus fort son acolyte en s'écriant :

-Attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose !

Sursautant, Ryuga fit une embardée, failli rentrer dans la Citroën qui roulait devant lui, et finit par s'arrêter en catastrophe sur le côté.

-Fais gaffe !

Sourd à l'engueulade du blanc, le rouquin sauta au bas du véhicule et ôta son casque.

-Attends-moi là, je reviens dans deux minutes ! Lança le rouquin avant de partir en courant.

L'ancien bladeur regarda son partenaire qui s'éloignait et soupira. Gingka avait presque failli leur faire avoir un accident, mais il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir : le rouquin pouvait être très con quand il s'y mettait ! Bon, certes attachant et complètement naïf par moments ; bien qu'il s'était largement amélioré depuis quelques années… l'âge, la maturité, touça touça… Mais bon, il restait un peu con quand même. La preuve, il avait presque provoqué un accident parce qu'il était beaucoup trop impulsif et qu'il avait oublié qu'il était au milieu d'une route, et que la route, c'était dangereux ! Mais bref.

Le blanc laissa finalement sa moto appuyée contre une barrière, et enleva lui aussi son casque en attendant le rouquin. Ce dernier revint rapidement. Ryuga le vit revenir en courant, et s'arrêter tout essoufflé en face de lui. Il prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, puis en adressant un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles au blanc, il lui fourra un truc dans la main.

L'autre inspecta ce que le bladeur de l'automne lui avait donné. Il s'agissait d'un porte-clé. Il était des plus simples ; sûrement acheté dans une des nombreuses boutiques de souvenirs. Une petite plaque en métal colorée, avec la tour dans laquelle ils avaient grimpé la veille, et les Kanji "名古屋 Nagoya" inscrits en relief juste à côté.

Le blanc jeta un regard interrogateur à Gingka en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait donné ça.

-C'est un cadeau ! Comme ça, ça te fera un souvenir ! Déclara le rouquin, tout sourire.

Un cadeau ? Le blanc resta interdit de longues minutes, fixant tour à tour le porte clé puis le bladeur de l'automne.

-Ça ne te plaît pas ? Demanda ce dernier, qui avait perdu son sourire.

Olà ! Le rouquin avait l'air presque sur le point de pleurer, tellement déçu à l'idée que son cadeau ne puisse pas plaire a son compagnon de voyage.

-Si si si ! C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! Répondit le blanc,un peu embarrassé.

Ryuga prit les clés de sa moto, qui étaient toujours sur le contact, et attacha le porte-clé dessus, avant de montrer le tout à l'autre qui retrouva instantanément son sourire. Sur ce, ils enfourchèrent une nouvelle fois le véhicule, cette fois véritablement prêts à partir.

Lorsque qu'il mit le contact, le regard de l'ancien bladeur accrocha le porte-clé. Gingka ne vit pas le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son acolyte. Pas un sourire de psychopathe non non ! Mais un vrai sourire.

Ryuga sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui envahir la poitrine : c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau. Il ne l'avait pas montré plus que ça, mais il était réellement content et remercierai jamais assez Gingka pour ça…

 **XxXxXxX**

Les routes étaient bien plus fréquentées aux alentours de Kyoto, au grand dam des deux compères, qui au lieu de filer comme le vent, étaient obligés de suivre la cadence des voitures. Enfin, Ryuga était obligé. Gingka se contentait de râler.

Au bout d'un moment, le blanc en eu marre de supporter les jérémiades du rouquin, et lui demanda de fermer sa grande gueule de crétin des îles et de compter les voitures bleues. Ryuga est toujours très imaginatif quand il s'agit d'insulter les gens. Et autant dire que l'insulter eu pour effet de lui clouer le bec pendant un bon moment.

 **XxXxXxX**

Ils étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures, quand Ryuga interpella son acolyte :

-Regardes à droite Gingka.

Le rouquin tourna la tête. Ils étaient actuellement en train de doubler un bus jaune sur la voie d'à côté.

-Quoi, le bus ?

-DANS le bus !

Le rouquin retourna la tête vers le véhicule a côté d'eux ; un bus jaune et vert ; et détailla les personnes à bord. Après avoir étudié les têtes de tous les passagers, il finit par repérer une jeune fille brune au cheveux courts retenus par un serre-tête rose... Madoka !  
Gingka fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là elle !?

Pour s'amuser, et sachant très bien que la mécanicienne ne le reconnaîtrait pas avec un casque sur la tête et son nouveau look, le bladeur de l'automne fit un signe à la jeune fille. L'attention de cette dernière fut rapidement captée par le motard qui lui faisait coucou, et elle répondit au salut en souriant.

Puis le rouquin se souvint que Madoka l'avait largué trois semaines plus tôt, et il changea tout au tout d'attitude : il adressa à la brunette un doigt d'honneur mémorable. DANS TA GUEULE CONNASSE ! Oulà, il devenait aussi aimable que Ryuga là !  
La-dite connasse perdit son sourire dans la seconde, et répondit en tirant la langue.

Le rouquin éclata de rire, sous l'œil interloqué du blanc ; Gingka était un gentil garçon non ? La légende vivante du Beyblade qui faisait des doigts d'honneur, c'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça !

Ryuga accéléra ; Gingka n'avait pas très envie de voir la jeune fille apparemment ; et la moto dépassa rapidement le bus. Le rouquin, avant d'être hors du champ de vision de Madoka, lui souffla un baiser, juste pour la narguer une dernière fois. La jeune fille devint bleue de rage et leva son poing vers le rouquin...

Une fois qu'ils eurent dépassé le véhicule, le rouquin éclata de rire. Madoka l'avait largué, elle en payait le prix. Na !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !? Le coupa le blanc alors qu'il était toujours en plein fou rire.

Le bladeur de l'automne mit du temps à retrouver son calme avant de répondre :

-Elle doit penser que je suis allé voir Kyoya.

-Elle pouvait juste lui passer un coup de fil nan ?

-Madoka pense sûrement que Kyoya me couvre et qu'il lui dira rien. Répondit le rouquin.

-La confiance règne...

-T'as vu ça, c'est fantastique ! Déclara ironiquement Gingka.

 **XxXxXxX**

Midi. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver à Kyoto. De nuages lourds de pluie assombrissaient le ciel. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. Mais surtout, ils avaient FAIM !

Au premier stand de nourriture à emporter, les deux se jetèrent un regard, puis se précipitèrent vers le pauvre vendeur de pizza, qui se retrouva pratiquement agressé par deux jeunes affamés.

Quatre pizzas commandées plus tard, ils s'assirent sur les marches d'un escalier, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait désormais à torrents. Ils dévorèrent la nourriture comme deux personnes qui n'avaient pas mangé depuis trois jours.

-Tu laisses la croûte toi ? S'étonna Gingka.

-Toi aussi. Fit remarquer le blanc.

-C'est dégueu la croûte.

-Je suis bien d'accord.

Ils ne resta bientôt dans les boîtes cartonnées que des croûtes de pizza, qui refroidirent presque instantanément, car la température avait bien baissé de dix degrés à cause de la pluie.  
La température n'avait pas l'air de gêner le rouquin, qui se mit bientôt a somnoler maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein à craquer. Ryuga, lui, grelottait littéralement, et ce temps de merde lui rappelait ô combien il détestait quand il faisait froid.

C'est là qu'il aperçu Madoka. La brunette se dirigeait bien tranquillement vers le centre-ville, bien à l'abri sous son parapluie rose bonbon. Le blanc se rendit compte rapidement que ; _"et merde !"_ ; elle venait dans leur direction, et ; changement de look ou non ; elle reconnaîtrait Gingka !  
L'ancien bladeur réagit donc au quart de tour, et rabattit immédiatement sa capuche sur sa tête, avant de faire la même chose pour le rouquin ; non sans oublier de lui mettre la main sur la bouche pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit vu qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il tira ensuite son acolyte à moitié étouffé vers le coin de la rue, aussi discrètement que possible.

Une fois hors de portée, il s'arrêta, et guetta caché derrière son mur la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Gingka se débattait dans ses bras, et finit par lui échapper. Le rouquin reprit son souffle, et s'apprêtait à hurler sur le blanc. Mais ce dernier plaqua à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche, lui indiquant de se taire, et lui montra la brunette. La légende vivante du Beyblade hocha la tête, il avait compris, et l'autre ôta sa main.

-C'est pas passé loin. Fit remarquer Ryuga.

-Heureusement que t'as des réflexes de ninja ! Plaisanta le rouquin.

Les deux retournèrent ensuite là où ils avaient mangé, et laissé les boîtes de pizza en plan sur le sol.

-Putain, à cause d'elle on est trempés maintenant ! Râla le blanc.

Gingka écoutait le blanc râler contre Madoka sans rien dire. Il ramassait les croûtes de pizza que leur départ précipité avait éparpillé un peu partout. Il les remit dans les boîtes vides en prévision de les jeter.

-Elle mériterait de manger d'la croûte de pizza ! S'énerva encore une fois le blanc, essayant d'essorer sa chemise trempée.

"Tilt !"

Le rouquin releva les yeux ; soudainement emplis d'une lueur malicieuse ; vers l'ancien bladeur, qui avait arrêté net de se plaindre. Ce dernier dévisageait Gingka de la même manière que celui-ci le faisait. Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage du blanc, alors que le possesseur de Pegasus affichait à présent une moue fourbe. Ils venaient d'avoir la même idée au même moment…

 **XxXxXxX**

-"Cible verrouillée, je répète, cible verrouillée."

Caché derrière un mur, une main devant la bouche, imitation de talkie-walkie, Gingka se préparait. Les deux surveillaient Madoka à distance. Il pleuvait toujours à verse, mais ils n'en avaient désormais plus rien à foutre.

-"On l'a dans le viseur mon général."

-"Munitions ?"

-"Parées" Répondit Ryuga en ouvrant la boîte de pizza en direction du rouquin.

Ce dernier piocha au hasard une des nombreuses croûtes, qui étaient désormais détrempées à cause de la pluie. Le bladeur de l'automne grimaça de dégoût ; déjà les croûtes de pizza, c'était dégueulasse de base, mais maintenant qu'elles avaient une vieille texture de pain mouillé, elles faisaient encore moins envie. Erk !

Madoka l'avait lâché, bâ il allait se venger tiens ! Et on dit toujours que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Alors en l'occurrence, c'était des croûtes de pizza FROIDES que la mécanicienne allait manger !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le rouquin sortit de derrière le mur où il était caché, et balança sa croûte sur sa pauvre victime ! Puis il se replanqua illico presto !

Le projectile atteignit la mécanicienne à l'épaule. Elle se retourna, suspicieuse, ne sachant pas trop ce qui l'avait touché. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

-Joli tir. Complimenta le blanc avec un sifflement admiratif.

-Merci. Lui répondit le bladeur de l'automne en exécutant une rapide révérence.

-À mon tour. Déclara Ryuga en donnant à Gingka la boîte de pizza contenant les "munitions".

Il se saisit d'une des croûtes, et la balança à son tour sur la brunette. Le tir la toucha à la hanche. Cette fois-ci, Madoka fit volte-face, légèrement énervée, surtout que le lancer de Ryuga avait été largement plus puissant que celui du rouquin. À ses pied, elle trouva la croûte de pizza au milieu d'une flaque d'eau boueuse, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle pour trouver ses éventuels agresseurs. Qu'elle ne trouva pas évidemment vu que les deux rigolos étaient caché derrière un mur, une bonne vingtaine de mètres derrière elle. Ryuga rigolait silencieusement, la main plaquée sur la bouche de Gingka, pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, vu que ce dernier était pratiquement plié en deux à force de rire.

À présent furieuse, la jeune fille ignora la bande de crétin, qui vraisemblablement, s'amusait à lui jeter des croûtes de pizza, et continua son chemin en accélérant cette fois-ci le pas.

Pour ne pas la perdre de vue, Ryuga et Gingka la prirent en filature. Et ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard qu'elle reçu une troisième croûte, balancée par le blanc.

-Et vlan ! Ça fait deux points pour moi ! Fit Ryuga en ricanant

-Bouges pas j'vais égaliser les scores… Lui répondit le bladeur de l'automne en se saisissant de son troisième projectile, vu qu'il avait raté son deuxième tir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il la lança aussi fort qu'il put. Le tir fit mouche : il la toucha en pleine tête.

-Et Paf ! JACKPOT ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais malheureusement pour eux, la mécanicienne les entendit, et se précipita dans leur direction, histoire de donner une petite leçon à ses agresseurs. Voyant ça, les deux s'enfuirent en courant et quand elle atteignit leur planque, ils étaient déjà plus là, mais pliés en deux a force de rire, derrière un autre coin de mur vingt mètres plus loin…

Contents de leur petit succès et a moitiés morts de rire, ils continuèrent leur petit manège, disparaissant à chaque fois que la mécanicienne se rapprochait un peu trop de leur cachette. Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de se séparer, et Madoka se retrouva de toutes part bombardée par des croûtes. Elle fut rapidement rouge de colère et se mit à hurler des insultes pas très catholiques. À la fin, elle était méconnaissable, complétement détrempée par la pluie et recouverte de morceaux de pain mouillés qui lui collaient aux cheveux et aux vêtements. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues vu qu'il pleuvait à verse, sinon beaucoup de gens se seraient foutus de sa gueule.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne restât plus qu'une seule de ses munitions à Ryuga. Il supposa qu'il en était de même pour le rouquin et prit la décision de le rejoindre. Bon, il n'était pas très loin, il l'entrapercevait régulièrement, vu qu'ils lançaient chacun leur tour. Le blanc n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver le rouquin, qu'il trouva par terre, plié en deux à force de rire.

Et Ryuga devait bien admettre que oui, balancer des croûtes de pizza mouillées était putain d'hilarant ! Il avait lui même passé les trois quarts du temps à se marrer, et maintenant, il avait mal aux abdos à force !

Il demanda à Gingka si il lui restait des croûtes, et incapable de donner une réponse claire à cause de son fou rire, le rouquin hocha la tête négativement.

-Il m'en reste une, à toi l'honneur ! Répondit Ryuga avec un sourire mesquin, en lui tendant la croûte de pizza.

-C'est vrai !? Demanda le bladeur de l'automne entre deux éclats de rire.

-C'est TA vengeance à la base !

-Alors c'est avec grand plaisir !

Il fit semblant de se concentrer pour son dernier lancer, ce qui arracha un ricanement de plus à Ryuga. Puis de toute ses forces, la jeta sur Madoka.

La jeune fille se prit le projectile en pleine figure. Les deux compères restèrent figés quelques secondes, attendant la réaction de cette dernière, puis elle poussa un grand cri de rage. Ils explosèrent tous les deux de rire, et alors que la mécanicienne se dirigeait vers le bruit, ils déguerpirent en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvaient, et être à bout de souffle à cause d'un fou rire, ça n'aidait pas pour prendre la fuite !

Ils réussirent néanmoins à lui échapper, et se retrouvèrent dans un parc. Là ils s'ecroulèrent par terre. Gingka tapait du poing sur le sol, les épaules secouées de soubresauts, et Ryuga n'en menait pas large non plus : à genoux par terre en se tenant les côtes, il rigolait à gorge déployée.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit comme ça tiens ! Le blanc continua donc à se marrer pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, sans remarquer que le rouquin a côté s'était arrêté net de rigoler et le regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds.

Le blanc s'en rendit finalement compte, et après s'être calmé :

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme deux rond de flan ?! Demanda-t-il, un peu agacé que Gingka le dévisage.

-Enfin heuu… Commença le rouquin en détournant le regard, un peu gêné.

C'est que tu vois… c'est la première fois que je te vois rire… comment dire… réellement ?

Les seules fois où il avait vu Ryuga rire, c'était quand ce dernier écrasait un énième adversaire. Un rire sadique, de pure joie folle de voir sa victime du jour se débattre en refusant son imminente défaite. Mais là, c'était un rire différent, le rire enjoué et purement heureux d'un type qui se tapait des barres. C'était… Étrangement nouveau à entendre, c'était rafraîchissant.

Ça lui faisait plaisir que le blanc s'amuse autant avec lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée vivre un jour. Surtout avec l'ancien propriétaire de L-Drago ! Mais contre toute attente, ils s'amusaient bien !

Interrompant le cours des pensées de Gingka, Le blanc se releva, et inspecta ses vêtements trempés.

-Que dirais-tu de trouver un hôtel pas cher, où on pourra prendre un BAIN !? Parce que c'est pas hyper fun qu'on soit trempés, couverts de boue ; vu qu'on a eu la bonne idée de s'assoir dans de l'herbe détrempée ; et qu'on se gèle les miches à mort !

-Entièrement d'accord ! Acquiesça le bladeur de l'automne, avant de poursuivre : En arrivant, j'ai vu un panneau qui indiquait un onsen ! Ça pourrait être sympa !?

-Adjugé vendu ! C'était par où ?

Ils sortirent donc du parc où ils avaient fait leur petite halte ; non sans oublier de mettre la boîte de pizza, désormais vide, à la poubelle.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Haaaa…. C'est le pied… Soupira Gingka, accoudé au bord du bassin.

Ryuga répondit par un vague grognement, le rouquin en conclut qu'il était d'accord avec lui ; il commençait à comprendre comment l'autre fonctionnait.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de se prélasser dans le bassin privé de la chambre qu'ils avaient prit pour la nuit à l'onsen, à poil dans l'eau brûlante, mais c'est le principe d'un onsen me direz-vous. Ils s'étaient décrassés avant, et aucun des deux n'avait envie de sortir.

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka avalait des quantités astronomiques de nourriture, à une telle vitesse que le blanc commençait à se demander si ce dernier était réellement humain, et surtout, où est-ce qu'il mettait tout ça !?

Assis sur le sol, dans une pièce décorée dans la plus pure tradition japonaise, Ryuga regardait le ventre à pattes s'empiffrer avec un air dépité " _Personne lui a jamais appris les bonnes manières ou quoi !?"_ Ils étaient tous deux habillés de kimonos prêtés par l'établissement, et avaient donné leurs vêtements à laver. Le blanc se reconcentra sur son propre repas, jusqu'à ce que le bladeur de l'automne lui demande :

-Hé Ryuga, ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, mais c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

-Ça t'avancerais à quoi de le savoir ?

-Simple curiosité.

Le blanc haussa un sourcil, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part. Mais finalement, le blanc prit le tube de sauce, l'ouvrit, et écrivit dans son assiette : "竜牙熱火"

-"Ryuuga Atsu...hi" ?

Le blanc secoua la tête négativement.

-"Atsuka" alors ? Demanda Gingka en prenant l'autre prononciation du dernier Kanji.

Réponse positive cette fois.

"Ryuuga" avec 竜, Kanji du "dragon" et 牙 signifiant "croc". Puis venait "Atsuka" : 熱, la "chaleur", puis 火, le "feu".

-Ça te va bien. Remarqua Gingka.

Le concerné haussa un sourcil, septique.

-Toi qui traines toujours dans des endroits chaud, les flammes, les dragons,... Touça touça…

-Si tu le dis. Répondit le blanc en continuant à manger son repas.

-Et donc littéralement, tu t'appelles "Crocs du dragon flamme chaude" ! Lança le bladeur de l'automne, tout fier.

-C'est bien Gingka, tu as bien travaillé tes kanjis. Tu veux pas une médaille non plus ? Lui rétorqua l'autre.

-Rhooo allez rigole, c'est drôle ! Râla le rouquin en affichant une moue boudeuse.

-Tu veux une autre blague sur les prénoms "Galaxie d'acier" ? Lui demanda Ryuga en ricanant.

Gingka fronça les sourcils. C'était petit ça d'utiliser la signification littérale des kanjis de son nom et prénom ! Mais bon, c'était lui qui avait commencé.

-Hé ! C'est pas moi qui ai choisi mon prénom, et il me convient tout à fait ! Répondit-il.

-Et bâ figure toi que c'est réciproque ! Et moi au moins, mon prénom respire la classe ! Objecta Ryuga pour clouer définitivement son clapet au rouquin.

-Et sinon, ça t'arrive souvent d'écrire ton nom avec de la mayo ? Répliqua ironiquement Gingka.

Par pure provocation, le blanc s'empara une nouvelle fois du tube, et fit un smiley dans son assiette.

-C'est de l'art. Ajouta-t-il avec un air blasé, faisant éclater de rire le bladeur de l'automne.

 **XxXxXxX**

Kyoya sortait d'une énième réunion ennuyeuse de son entreprise. Il en avait sa claque. Avoir repris l'affaire de son père n'avait pas que des bons côtés ; il avait moins de temps pour s'entraîner, et restait enchaîné à son bureau. Lui qui aimait la terre et les grands espaces, tout ça lui manquait un peu. Il songeait depuis peu à partir pour de loooooongues vacances.

Le vert venait à peine de s'écrouler sur son siège, que la porte de son bureau se fit pratiquement enfoncer, et il vit débouler une Madoka rouge de colère et prête à exploser.

-Heuuuuu… d'où tu sort comme ça ? T'as quoi dans les cheveux ?

La mécanicienne fouilla dans ses mèches, essayant de retirer les bouts de pains trempés de sa chevelure. Mais elle ne réussit qu'à empirer son état initial ; les croûtes de pizza collaient. Elle réussit néanmoins à en déloger une qu'elle lança contre le sol.

"Une croûte de pizza ?" S'interrogea le bladeur du printemps en haussant un sourcil. Il prit la peine de détailler la jeune fille, se rendant compte qu'elle était dans un état déplorable ; trempée de la tête aux pieds, avec des bouts de pain plus ou moins gros collés à des vêtements et cheveux. Kyoya pouffa, mais cacha bien vite son sourire, reprenant son sérieux, parce qu'une Madoka énervée c'était parfois violent, et puis il tenait à ses tympans merci.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna-t-il.

-Deux cons se sont amusés à me lancer des croûtes de pizza ! Explosa-t-elle. Et j'ai pas réussi à les chopper !

Cette fois, Kyoya dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas éclater de rire. Putain, il aurait vendu la moitié des actions de la Tategami Corp pour pouvoir assister à ça !

-Et donc, pourquoi tu viens me voir ? Demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet pour ne pas se mettre à rigoler. Quoique l'état de Madoka était largement suffisant à lui tout seul pour ça.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Gingka par hasard ?

-Je t'ai dit au téléphone que je l'avais pas vu ! Répondit-il.

-On sait jamais, tu pourrais le cacher ! Rétorqua la brune.

-J'ai passé l'âge de faire des blagues puériles merci ! (Dixit le mec qui aurait bien vendu la moitié des actions de son entreprise pour voir l'autre bombardée de croûtes de pizza…)

-Tu n'aurais pas une idée d'où Gingka pourrait être alors !?

-Je sais pas moi, va voir Masamune. Ils font la paire ces deux-là après tout. Répondit le vert.

-Tu as raison, je vais sauter dans un avion et aller voir en Amérique…

-Tu pourrais pas passer un coup de fil, tout simplement ?

-Contrairement à toi, Masamune est bien capable de me cacher Gingka…

 **XxXxXxX**

En plein milieu de la nuit, Ryuga sentit que quelque chose clochait. Et effectivement, le rouquin avait migré de son futon au sien, et toujours endormi, il était collé à lui et lui faisait des câlins ! Et en plus il lui bavait dessus en plus, bordel !

Ni une ni deux, le rouquin se retrouva encastré dans le mur.

-Ryuuugaaaa, j'te déteste ! Se plaignit le pauvre bladeur de l'automne.

Et qu'est-ce que Ryuga avait contre les câlins !?

 **XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin fut plus compliqué, Gingka dû batailler pendant des heures pour que le blanc daigne ENFIN se lever. Le bladeur de l'automne s'était alors retrouvé avec un zombie sur les bras, qui ne fût totalement réveillé qu'après avoir prit un petit déjeuner décent. Et quand on parle de décent, c'était une quantité astronomique de nourriture. On traitait le rouquin de ventre à pattes, mais le blanc n'était pas mieux, à la seule différence que lui, il mangeait équilibré, et surtout, proprement.

Après cette petite mésaventure, les deux compagnons de voyage récupérèrent leurs vêtements désormais propres auprès des employés. Puis après avoir remballé leurs affaires et réglé la note ; enfin surtout que Ryuga payé la note : le rouquin était maintenant complètement fauché ; ils quittèrent l'onsen pour aller retrouver leur moyen de transport et continuer vers Kobe.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus à Kyoto ; trop risqué, et partirent immédiatement. Gingka s'installa derrière le blanc, comme d'habitude. Après quelques kilomètres de route, le rouquin piqua du nez sur l'épaule de Ryuga, s'accordant un petit somme.

Le petit somme se transforma en longue sieste, tandis que le blanc gardait les yeux fixés sur la route et conduisait.

Quand Gingka se mit à ronfler bruyamment, l'ancien bladeur pèta un câble : il freina d'un coup, la moto pila, réveillant le bladeur de l'automne en sursaut.

-Ça suffit ! Hurla le blanc dans les oreilles de l'autre, histoire de le réveiller totalement.

-Moins fort, moins fort tu me vrilles les tympans ! Et pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?!

-Ça suffit punaise ! J'en ai ras le bol que tu te la coules douce pendant que je me fais chier à conduire tout seul !

-D'accord je m'excuse ! Je recommencerai pas promis !

-C'est ça ouais ! S'écria le blanc.

-Et puis de toute façon si t'es tout seul à conduire j'y peux pas grand chose, je sais pas conduire !

-Et bâ tu vas apprendre alors ! Répondit Ryuga en poussant le bladeur de l'automne sur le siège avant.

-Hein Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu, j'vais t'apprendre à conduire mon gars !

-Wait, attends deux minutes, j'ai même pas mon code !

-Et alors, c'est pas compliqué, et t'es assez intelligent pour savoir en gros comment ça marche !

-Mais c'est complètement illégal ! S'offusqua le rouquin.

-Depuis quand je respecte les règles moi ? Demanda l'autre en regardant Gingka d'un air suffisant.

-Mais… J'sais pas conduire moi !

-Bâ justement, tu vas apprendre ! Comme ça tu te coucheras moins con ce soir ! Et pis tu sais faire du vélo nan ? Ba c'est tout comme, sauf que tu pédales pas !

-Et c'est censé m'aider…

-J'vais pas te lâcher sur la route tout de suite, arrête de t'inquiéter, tu tueras personne ! Tu vas commencer par faire des tours de parking et on verra après !

-J'adore ta manière de rassurer les gens… Se plaignit Gingka.

Aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux acolytes se retrouvèrent sur un parking vide. Ryuga tentait tant bien que mal d'inculquer les bases de la conduite à moto dans la tête du bladeur de l'automne. Ce dernier, après avoir mit en pratique les conseils du blanc, dû admettre qu'effectivement, c'était pas si différent d'un vélo ; y'avait juste un clignotant en plus.

Quelques heures d'entraînement plus tard, et ils reprenaient la route, à la différence que c'était maintenant Gingka au volant. Ryuga aurait pû lui aussi s'endormir sur le route pendant le reste du trajet ; juste par vengeance, mais comme le rouquin n'avait pas son code, il resta éveillé et lui apprit tout sur le tas, lui gueulant dessus à chaque fois qu'il se trompait ; la "marteauthérapie" qu'il appelait ça.

Gingka n'en voulait pas au blanc de lui crier dessus toutes les deux minutes, à force, il finissait par comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de l'autre ; il gueulait par principe, c'était son caractère. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'ancien bladeur avait de sérieux problèmes de communication, il faudrait qu'il demande ça à Kenta tiens…

Une fois que les leçons express de Ryuga eurent fait mouche, le blanc se retrouva sans grand chose à faire à part regarder le paysage. Gingka avait apprit très vite et maintenant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Alors il ne se fit pas prier pour piquer un petit somme à son tour…

 **XxXxXxX**

-Aller Ryuga réveilles-toiiiiiii !

L'interpellé répondit par un grognement imcompréhensible, affalé de tout son long sur la moto, il émergeait tant bien que mal de son petit somme.

Avec un soupir amusé, le rouquin fit se relever son zombie personnel, et le traîna par la main jusqu'à la station service, non sans oublier de récupérer les clés du véhicule.

Ryuga se laissait traîner sans imposer la moindre résistance. Gingka avait bien compris que l'autre n'était pas du matin ; et pour les siestes aussi apparemment ; et ne sortirait de sa léthargie qu'après avoir mangé quelque chose.

Gingka trouvait ça adorable ; le blanc avait tellement des airs de gamin que c'en était mignon.

Le bladeur de l'automne fit s'installer le blanc à une table inoccupée, avant d'aller acheter de la nourriture pour deux. Il retrouva Ryuga affalé sur la table, toujours dans le même état. Il déposa une assiette remplie de yakisoba ; des nouilles en sauce, devant lui.

-... Aime pas les Yakisoba… Se plaignit le blanc.

Gingka retint un rire ; alors comme ça le blanc lui faisait un caprice de gosse maintenant ? Pour ne pas le vexer, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et alla commander autre chose.

Il revint cette fois avec une assiette de Yakitori.

-... Merchi… Fit le blanc en croquant une première bouchée.

Le bladeur de l'automne crut avoir halluciné pandant quelques secondes, mais non, il n'avait pas rêvé ; Ryuga venait bien de le remercier. En plus l'autre l'avait fait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ça paraissait presque irréel !

Gingka finit par hausser les épaules, puis s'attaqua à sa propre nourriture, en plus des Yakisoba refusés par le blanc. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute nourriture avait fini absorbée par les deux compères.

-Enfin réveillé ? Demanda ironiquement le rouquin.

-Je t'emmerde. Répondit l'ancien bladeur, plus par principe qu'autre chose. Et puis avec quoi t'as payé ?

Gingka tendit la carte bleue du blanc à son propriétaire légitime.

-J'me suis permis d'apprendre ton code.

Ryuga regarda fixement le rouquin. Décidément, ce dernier cachait bien son jeu, sous ses airs de sainte nitouche. La conduite du blanc déteignait sur lui apparemment !

Ils se firent interrompre par le son de la télévision accrochée dans la salle, qui augmenta brusquement. Tous les clients présents se tournèrent alors vers l'appareil, écoutant attentivement les paroles du journaliste :

" _Flash spécial._ Commença-t-il. _Gingka Hagane, connu de tous comme le bladeur numéro un, et comme le héros qui a défait Némésis, a disparu depuis plusieurs jour. Des équipes de recherche ont été dépêchées dans tout le pays. Si vous le voyez ou l'avez aperçu, merci d'appeler le numéro d'urgence qui s'affiche en bas de l'écran…"_

L'homme continua son speech, tandis que les deux compagnons se détournaient de lui. Ryuga remarqua que le rouquin arborait un petit sourire satisfait mais résigné en fixant l'écran.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Le sourire de Gingka s'étira.

-Non mais regardes-les tous ces hypocrites qui se soucient même pas de moi en temps normal, ils sont biens embêtés quand je suis plus là !

Ryuga balaya la salle du regard. Et comme pour confirmer les dires du bladeur de l'automne, un brouhaha s'était élevé à l'annonce du journaliste, tous s'inquiétant de la situation du rouquin. Le blanc tendit un peu plus l'oreille, des rumeurs s'élevaient çà et là, et une petite minorité ne disaient pas que du bien de Gingka.

-J'les emmerde tous…

L'ancien bladeur se reconcentra sur l'autre. Le visage de ce dernier s'était assombri et il regardait dans le vague. Ryuga aurait bien voulu faire quelque chose pour le réconforter ; il n'aimait pas voir Gingka comme ça, mais asocial comme il était, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Alors Ryuga fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus logique, il prit le bladeur de l'automne par la manche et le tira vers la sortie. Une fois la porte franchie, il se planta devant Gingka.

-Tu t'en bats les couilles de tous ces merdeux ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ; t'es partis, qu'ils se démerdent tout seuls maintenant ! Tu vis pour toi-même, pas pour tout ces connards qui t'admirent sans même te connaître ! Tu est Gingka Hagane, et pas l'image parfaite et jolie que tout le monde a de toi !

Le blanc avait peut-être déballé sa tirade un peu trop durement, mais il était comme ça ; il faisait du rentre dedans. Gingka le regardait avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, mais un sourire éclatant vint bientôt orner son visage.

-Merci Ryuga.

Satisfait, ce dernier se détourna du rouquin, puis se dirigea vers sa moto qu'ils avaient laissé sur le parking. Le bladeur de l'automne s'élança à sa suite.

Un peu plus tard, ils avaient reprit leur route, filant comme le vent entre les champs. Gingka était reconnaissant à Ryuga. S'il était très maladroit dans sa démarche, ce dernier avait essayé de le réconforter, et le rouquin le remerciait pour ça. Même si le rouquin avait tout plaqué pour le moment, il était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas. Il avait bien compris ce qu'avait essayé de lui dire le blanc : il était comme tout le monde, avait ses défauts, même s'il était un héros qui avait sauvé le monde. Il avait le droit de prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête, de faire des mauvais choix et des erreurs. Choses qu'en tant que légende vivante du Beyblade, on pas on le lui aurait pas passé.

Gingka se surprit à sourire. Le regard porté sur le coucher de soleil au loin, il ne pensait à rien. Il allait où il voulait, personne pour le juger, l'avis des gens, il s'en foutait.

Il avait fui, avait grimpé illégalement dans une tour, attaqué Madoka avec des croûtes de pizza, il conduisait en toute illégalité, mais il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Il se sentait l'esprit léger, et la présence rassurante de Ryuga dans son dos le remplissait de joie...

 **Salut mes p'tits champignons ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée débile des croûtes de pizza, moi même j'en ai aucune idée, mais c'était trop drôle à écrire !**

 **Concernant les noms et prénoms, j'ai prit les traductions littérales de kanjis. Pour le nom de famille de Ryuga, il n'en a pas d'officiel mais sur internet y'a trois rumeurs qui traînent : soit Darkyu, kishatu ou atsuka. Perso, team atsuka, et j'lai écrit comme je voulais vu que c'était pas officiel. Et pis cette traduction de son nom de famille lui correspond étrangement bien.**

 **Et pour la petite info, j'utilise les écritures françaises des noms, j'les ai toujours utilisées comme ça alors je vois pas pourquoi je changerai, mais en VO "Ginga" ça veut bien dire galaxie et "Hagane" acier. Mais là aussi ça lui correspond étrangement bien. C'était recherché de la part de l'auteur je pense parce que sinon "Tategami", qui au passage signifie "crinière" n'aurait pas été à Kyoya !**

 **Et non c'est faux, j'étale pas du tout ma science !**

 **Sur ce ciao et à la prochaine fois !**

 **Review stp ?**


	4. 4

**Hello hello v'là le chapitre 4**

 **Grossomodo** **: Merci pour tes review ! Tes trois review sont plus que tout ce que j'ai eu en un mois alors vraiment merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise mais malheureusement, ce chapitre n'est pas drôle, c'est plutôt un bon chapitre de dépressifs !**

 **Pour la musique totalement ridicule, c'était voulu de faire danser Ryuga là dessus (j'aime détruire sa réputation mhwahaha) Et j'ai pas fini de victimiser Madoka XD**

Le voyage s'était poursuivi, les paysages défilant les uns après les autres. Gingka conduisait, tout fier, vu qu'il avait appris à conduire en moins de 24h. "Je suis un génie !" S'en était il vanté auprès de Ryuga, qui lui avait rétorqué qu'il le forcerait à payer l'amende lui-même dans le cas où ils croiseraient les flics. Le rouquin avait tout de suite fermé sa grande bouche, vu qu'il était fauché, et que le blanc payait tout ; bouffe et hôtels compris.

Après Kyoto, ils étaient redescendus vers le sud, pour se retrouver à Kobe, une petite ville au bord de la mer, où ils prirent un hôtel pour la nuit. Juste pour la blague, ils prirent des pizzas pour le dîner. Pizza qu'ils réussirent à manger au bout d'une heure de fou rire à se rappeler la tête de cette très chère Madoka. Et oui ils se comportaient totalement comme des gosses de sept ans complètement puérils, mais une p'tite blagounette, c'était bien de temps en temps !

La nuit se passa sans encombres et au petit matin, ils reprirent leur route. Ryuga prit le volant. Pour redescendre vers l'île de Shikoku, ils prirent la route qui passait par l'île d'Awaji. Ça leur évitait de prendre le bateau, qui était vraiment AFFREUSEMENT cher ; ils allaient juste dépenser en essence à la place. Le duo emprunta la route de la côte ouest de l'île qui offrait un accès sans détours jusqu'à Shikoku. Plus ils descendaient vers le sud, plus la chaleur se faisait ressentir. Même les paysages et la végétation avaient changé ; ils croisaient même quelques palmiers de temps en temps.

Ce ne fut que le soir même qu'ils arrivèrent sur l'île de Shikoku, après un voyage harassant. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans un hôtel de la ville de Naruto (oui oui, y'a vraiment une ville qui s'appelle comme ça). Ils reprirent leur route le lendemain matin, et juste pour la blague, ils achetèrent un porte-clé, à l'effigie de… Ba Naruto.

Ce fut Ryuga qui prit le volant cette fois-ci, et encore une journée de route plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite ville balnéaire de Kochi. Le soleil déclinait lorsqu'il garèrent leur moyen de transport. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues, et ne tardèrent pas à trouver un hôtel traditionnel pour y passer la nuit. Comme à Kyoto, ils donnèrent leurs vêtements au personnel de l'établissement pour les faire laver, et ces derniers leurs donnèrent en remplacement des kimonos traditionnels. Puis ils se décidèrent à aller grignoter un petit quelque chose à la cantine de l'hôtel. Petit quelque chose qui se transforma en repas de roi. Après avoir mangé des sandwichs pendant leurs deux jours de voyage, un repas normal, ce n'était pas cher payé !

Les deux acolytes retournèrent ensuite dans leur chambre, où ils s'endormirent dès qu'il eurent posé la tête sur l'oreiller…

 **XxXxXxX**

-Ryuga réveille-toi !

Une flopée d'insultes sortit de sous la couette où était réfugié le blanc. Bordel il faisait même pas jour ! Qu'est ce que voulait le rouquin ?!

-Debouuuuuut ! Grinça le baladeur de l'automne en tirant Ryuga par la cheville.

-Gingka lâche moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel de merde ?!

L'air meurtrier du blanc ne fit même pas frissonner l'autre, qui lança :

-Viens on fait le mur !

-Nan je do….

Le blanc n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, le rouquin lui avait prit la main, et le traînait vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit la porte coulissante en grand et les emmena tous les deux. Ils franchirent les jardins de l'hôtel, puis escaladèrent la palissade qui les séparait de la rue. Ils auraient pu passer par l'entrée de l'hôtel, mais c'était plus drôle de faire comme ça.

Même à cette heure, Kochi était animée. Ville balnéaire, elle accueillait déjà de nombreux touristes, dont la moitié sortaient toute la nuit. Gingka menait la marche, slalomant entre les passants, Ryuga le suivant de près. Le bladeur de l'automne jetait un regard émerveillé sur toutes les babioles des étals qu'il croisait.

Gingka avisa soudain un marchand de glaces. Il se précipita, et demanda directement au glacier :

-Une glace au chocolat et une à la mangue s'il-vous-plaît !

L'homme s'exécuta, et le rouquin revint vers son acolyte en courant, une glace dans chaque main. Il tendit celle à la mangue au blanc.

-C'est à quoi ?

-Mangue, Kenta a dit que tu aimais bien ça !

L'ancien bladeur prit la sucrerie, plus étonné par le fait que Gingka se soit souvenu d'un détail aussi inutile juste pour lui faire plaisir, que part le fait que le vert ai mentionné qu'il aimait bien la mangue.

Les deux compères se mirent à marcher silencieusement dans les rues paisibles. Il faisait nuit noire, mais pourtant il faisait bon, heureusement pour eux vu qu'ils avaient de simples kimonos sur le dos.

Déambulant au hasard dans les rues, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur une digue au bord de la mer. Le vent soufflait doucement, emportant avec lui les embruns de l'eau salée, les vagues clapotaient doucement en contrebas, l'ambiance avait un léger parfum d'été. Gingka enfourna la dernière bouchée de son cornet, puis prit un grande inspiration.

-Et si on allait à la plage !? Proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Pourquoi pas. Répondit le blanc en finissant à son tour sa glace.

Il se mit donc à suivre le rouquin qui commençait déjà à trottiner le long de la digue comme un gamin. Le blanc le suivait avec beaucoup plus de calme, même s'il avait accéléré le pas pour ne pas se laisser distancer ; il n'avait pas envie de perdre le rouquin de vue. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de se retrouver seul. Étonnamment, il s'était habitué à avoir toujours le bladeur de l'automne dans son champ de vision, et il n'avait pas envie de mettre un terme de sitôt à ce petit voyage à deux. Il s'était habitué à cette petite boule de bonne humeur qu'était le rouquin, quelque part, le blanc aimait le voir sourire. Repensant à l'état de déprime avancé dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, son cœur se serra, et il se mit courir pour se mettre à la hauteur de Gingka.

Le rouquin s'écarta un peu pour lui faire une place sur l'étroit chemin de la digue, et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Ryuga se mit à le fixer ; voilà, c'était comme ça qu'il aimait voir le bladeur de l'automne. Se rendant compte que le blanc le dévisageait, le rouquin demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc coincé entre les dents ?

-N..non, rien.

Quelques minutes de marches plus tard, la plage pointa enfin le bout de son nez. Gingka enleva ses sandales et enfouit des pieds dans le sable.

-Brr c'est froid.

-Il fait nuit, c'est normal.

La plage était déserte. En pleine nuit me direz vous, c'était évident. C'est pourquoi Gingka eu une idée de génie. Enfin venant de Gingka, c'était pas forcément la meilleure des idées…

-BAIN DE MINUIT !

-Quoi ?

-Allez, on s'est pas déplacé jusqu'ici pour rien, y'a personne, et en plus ça va être drôle ! Enchérit le rouquin, en commençant à enlever son kimono.

-heuuuuu d'accord…

Un peu réticent, il commença à se déshabiller lui aussi, pendant que le rouquin courait pour se jeter à l'eau, complètement nu, parce qu'un bain de minuit habillé, c'est pas un vrai bain de minuit ; et puis de toute façon ils n'avaient pas de maillot de bain.

Gingka plongea la tête la première dans l'eau, qui, malgré l'heure tardive, n'était pas si froide que ça. Il ressortit la tête de l'eau, dégagea quelques mèches rousses qui lui collaient au visage. Et là, son regard accrocha le blanc, qui terminait d'ôter ses derniers vêtements, et qui se jetait à l'eau lui aussi… Et bordel qu'il était bien foutu !

D'accord, Ryuga avait toujours été goalé comme un dieu ! Mais pourquoi le rouquin ne remarquait ça que maintenant !? Et dire qu'il y a moins de deux mois, il était en couple avec Madoka, maintenant il se retrouvait à baver sur l'ancien bladeur ! À quel moment son cerveau avait-il décidé de passer d'hétéro à gay !? Que quelqu'un lui explique !

Gingka se donna une baffe mentale pour revenir à la réalité, mais aussi pour calmer ses pulsions… Ryuga l'avait rejoint à la nage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de me fixer ?

-Moi ? Naaan pas du tout… répondit le bladeur de l'automne en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Contournant la question, il ajouta :

-Le dernier arrivé aux rochers là-bas est une poule mouillée ! Fit-il en se mettant à nager.

-Joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, tu vas perdre ! Répliqua le blanc avec un sourire en coin, totalement sûr de sa victoire.

Ils se mirent à nager à toute vitesse. Évidemment, le blanc dépassa rapidement le rouquin, et arriva le premier. Gingka le rejoignit bien plus lentement, son endurance l'ayant abandonné à la moitié du parcours, il termina à la brasse. Quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin les rochers immergés, Ryuga le toisait en ricanant.

-Ba alors Gingka, c'est toi la poule mouillée finalement !?

Ladite poule mouillée releva le regard vers le blanc, pour le détourner aussitôt. Ryuga, complètement nu, accroupi sur un rocher, la peau ruisselante d'eau, ses cheveux blanc qui tranchaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et ces magnifiques yeux, qui dévisageaient le rouquin avec tellement d'intensité.

" _Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder…."_ se répétait inlassablement le rouquin dans sa tête. Ryuga était juste beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai... Gingka jeta une nouvelle fois un regard furtif vers l'autre… Okay il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de le faire se rhabiller, avant qu'il ne lui saute définitivement dessus. Quoique, le blanc ne courrait aucun risque, c'était plutôt lui-même qui risquait de se faire tuer s'il faisait ça.

Le bladeur de l'automne, toujours dans l'eau, fit demi-tour et repartit à la brasse vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs kimonos. Il entendit un plongeon derrière lui, signe que l'ancien bladeur le suivait. Après quelques minutes de nage, ils regagnèrent le rivage et sortirent de l'eau pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Mais ce que le rouquin n'avait pas prévu, c'est que le blanc lui fasse un croche-patte, et qu'il finisse la tête la première dans le sable ! Oubliant immédiatement toute gêne, Gingka saisit la jambe de Ryuga et le balança à son tour sur le sol. Les minutes qui suivirent furent un combat pour voir qui ferait bouffer en premier du sable à l'autre…

 **XxXxXxX**

-Ça croque sous la dent… Fit remarquer Ryuga, essayant de se débarrasser des grains de sable qu'il avait dans la bouche.

-Je sais, j'en ai bouffé aussi je te signale !

Les deux se regardèrent fixement, puis se mirent à pouffer. Décidément ils se chamaillaient comme des gamins !

Ce qui était moins drôle en revanche, c'était le sable qui leur collait désormais à chaque recoin de peau libre, à cause de l'eau salée. Et en plus ça grattait cette merde ! Peu soucieux d'ensabler leurs kimonos, ils les remirent, afin d'aller prendre une bonne douche à l'hôtel.

 **XxXxXxX**

Ryuga était affalé sur son lit, se fichant totalement de mettre du sable et du sel plein le draps. Gingka était sous la douche. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée ; du temps passé avec Gingka, plus précisément. Il appréciait la compagnie du rouquin, sa bonne humeur avait bonne influence sur lui… Ou plutôt, il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait être avec celui-ci… À cette pensée, une volée de papillons lui volleta dans l'estomac. Il ne connaissait pas cette sensation, mais c'était… agréable. Sans savoir qu'il avait rougit comme une pivoine à cette pensée, il prit son oreiller et enfouit sa tête dedans.

Que ferait le rouquin quand il aurait envie de reprendre le Beyblade ? Rejoindrait-il ses anciens amis ? L'abandonnerai-t-il ? Un étaut lui compressa alors l'estomac, et cette sensation là, il ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Le blanc se recroquevilla sur lui-même, resserrant sa prise sur son cousin, ses doigts tordant le tissu…

-Ça ne va pas Ryuga ?

Gingka. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver tiens. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier qui avait détaché sa tignasse rousse, et croisa la lueur inquiète dans les prunelles ocres du rouquin.

-Tout va bien.

Sous l'oeil interrogateur du rouquin qui se demandait à quoi pouvait bien songer le blanc, ce dernier se leva mollement de son futon, pour aller s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bains. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un kimono propre et une serviette sur ses cheveux encore trempés. Il se rassit en tailleur à côté du bladeur de l'automne, qui était en plein combat avec sa tignasse.

Ce dernier, voyant que Ryuga avait terminé de se laver, lui demanda :

-Tu peux me rattacher les cheveux, j'y arrive pas tout seul…

Le blanc prit l'élastique que Gingka lui tendait, le coinça entre ses dents, se plaça derrière le rouquin, puis avec ses deux mains libres, il réussit tant bien que mal à rassembler les cheveux indomptables de l'autre en une queue de cheval, comme précédemment. Une fois l'opération terminée, le bladeur de l'automne couru se regarder dans une glace, pendant que Ryuga reprenait sa serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

-Comment tu fait pour faire ça aussi bien ? J'arrive jamais à faire ce que je veux de mes cheveux !

-C'est sûr que tes cheveux sont une catastrophe. Afirma le blanc en hochant la tête.

-Parce que les tiens sont mieux peut-être ? Ils sont coiffés n'importe comment, c'est l'anarchie !

-Contrairement aux tiens qui sont quasiment impossible à coiffer, les miens sont totalement normaux.

-Mouais…

Juste pour le taquiner, Gingka sauta sur le futon de Ryuga, et de jeta littéralement sur lui, lui fourrageant ses mèches blanches. Il finit par s'arrêter pour demander :

-T'as les cheveux tout doux ! T'es sûr t'as pas des gènes d'ours en peluche ?

-Parce que tu trouves que j'ai une tête d'ours en peluche peut-être !?

Gingka fixa l'ancien bladeur, qui avait l'air totalement blasé.

-Mouais nan, t'as l'air trop méchant pour un ours en peluche, tu ferais fuir les enfants ! Répondit le bladeur de l'automne en rigolant.

Ryuga se mit à râler, mais juste pour le principe. Pour se venger, il balança un coup de poing ; pas trop fort non plus faut pas rêver ; dans l'épaule du rouquin qui se tordait de rire sur le lit.

-Rigoles bien, en attendant je suis pas un échec capillairement parlant ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

-En parlant d'échec capillaire, on en parle de la coupe anarchique de Kyoya ?!

L'image du bladeur du printemps leur revint à tous deux, et ils s'écroulèrent de rire. Parce qu'effectivement, la coupe de cheveux de ce dernier défiait tellement la gravité que c'en était presque surréaliste !

-Et c'est pas pire que Masamune, il s'est rasé la tête ! Ajouta Gingka.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Tu t'en rappelles pas ? C'est le type que cheveux noirs qui faisait partie de la GanGan Galaxy avec Tsubasa, Yu et moi.

Ryuga chercha quelques secondes dans sa mémoire, mais il n'en gardait absolument aucun souvenir.

-J'vois pas qui c'est.

-Le type un peu con avec un striker ! Une toupie licorne !

-Si j'm'en rappelle pas, c'est qu'il devait pas être puissant.

Gingka haussa un sourcil.

-Remarque tu te souvenais pas de Kenta non plus quand il t'a suivit…

-Kenta t'as raconté ça ?

-Viens sûr, c'est mon meilleur ami après tout ! N'empêche, j'en reviens toujours pas que t'ai accepté qu'il te suive.

-Il voulait devenir plus fort pour t'aider parce que je voulais pas le faire, je n'ai fait que l'aider à devenir son potentiel…

-Et tu as fini par lui donner ton pouvoir… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

-À ce moment-là, je pensais vraiment que j'allais mourir… Mais malheureusement mon corps n'as pas voulu me lâcher !

" _Malheureusement_ " ? Ryuga tenait tant que ça à mourir ? Gingka fronça les sourcils, il voulait comprendre.

-Ryuga qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé après la bataille contre Némésis ?

Le rouquin vit le blanc détourner les yeux et se refermer comme une huître. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et ça transparaissait dans son attitude.

-Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne t'obligerais pas…

L'ancien bladeur poussa un long soupir,

-J'ai affronté Némésis tout seul… mais tu est déjà au courant. Mais ce n'était pas lui que je visais au départ ; je voulais simplement me venger de Doji, lui prouver que je n'étais pas un incapable, et lui faire ravaler ses insultes… Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché comme prévu. Alors pour résumer, j'ai fait tomber Doji dans le vide en faisant semblant de viser Némésis…

Et de toute façon je n'avais aucune chance contre lui…

Ryuga se stoppa dans son monologue et prit une grand inspiration. Parler de cela ramenait de douloureux souvenirs à la surface… Le rouquin n'avait pas manqué le fait que le blanc maltraitait le bas son kimono, tordant le tissus entre ses doigts… C'était dur pour lui de parler de ça.

-Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

L'autre hocha la tête et poursuivit son récit

-J'étais dans un sale état, et ça me paraissait logique que j'allais passer l'arme à gauche… Je n'étais absolument pas digne du fragment d'étoile… Sérieusement, choisir un gars comme moi, fallait vraiment que le fragment d'étoile veuille la destruction du monde ! En bref, j'ai choisi de le passer à Kenta, parce que je savais qu'il serait capable de sauver le monde, contrairement à moi… Je ne suis pas un héro tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je suis plutôt le type qui joue le rôle du méchant !

Moi qui étais persuadé que j'allais mourir, on m'a ramassé comme le déchet que je suis, et quand je me suis réveillé, on m'a dit que le monde était sauvé, et que j'avais passé deux ans dans le coma ! Et franchement j'aurai préféré continuer à dormir, ça m'aurait évité de faire face à la réalité… Je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits à cause de Némésis, plus de L-Drago, j'étais désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi faire… C'est là que je suis tombé sur Kenta…

-Attends tu veux dire que Kenta est au courant que tu est vivant !?

-Biens sûr que oui ! D'ailleurs il m'a enguirlandé quand il l'a su, parce que j'aurai pu lui dire plus tôt… Bon il s'est un peu calmé quand il a su que j'avais passé deux ans à dormir…

-Ça ne te manques pas de jouer au Beyblade ? Questionna le rouquin.

-T'en as d'autres des questions idiotes ? Bien sûr que oui… Répondit le blanc en soupirant.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-À ce moment, sur ce volcan, on ne le vaut pas encore, mais c'était la dernière fois que nous nous affrontions… Et je n'ai même pas été capable de t'offrir un combat décent… Pardon…

-C'est un peu trop tard pour regretter tu ne crois pas ? Alors arrêtes de t'excuser, ça ne sert à rien…

-Oui mais quand même ! Si ça se trouve on en serai pas là aujourd'hui !

-Et alors ? On est très bien LÀ tous les deux comme tu dis !

Gingka fixa le blanc, ce dernier venait d'admettre qu'il était bien avec lui ? Le rouquin peinait à en croire ses oreilles ! Mais quelque part, ça lui faisait vraiment très très plaisir…

Les deux acolytes continuèrent à discuter encore quelques minutes malgré le réveil qui indiquait cinq heures du matin, jusqu'à ce que Ryuga pousse un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-On ferait mieux de se coucher, sinon t'arrivera pas à te lever demain matin ! Ricana Gingka.

Le blanc lui répondit d'aller se faire foutre, mais il savait bien que le rouquin avait entièrement raison ; c'était pas sa faute s'il était un gros dormeur !

 **XxXxXxX**

Quelques temps plus tard dans la nuit, le rouquin fut réveillé par des gémissements. Encore à demi endormi, il ne réagit tout de suite. Il se retourna paresseusement dans son lit et ouvrit un œil. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la pénombre de la chambre, à part la lumière du réveil qui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres termina de le tirer du royaume des rêves, et là, son regard se posa sur Ryuga.

Ce dernier s'agitait dans son sommeil, se débattant entre ses draps, luttant contre un ennemi invisible. Il poussait de temps à autre une plainte plus forte que les autres. Le bladeur de l'automne n'eut même pas besoin d'un quart de seconde pour comprendre que le blanc faisait un nouveau cauchemar, et que ça avait l'air violent.

Gingka sauta de son lit, envoyant les couvertures par terre au passage, et se précipita vers Ryuga pour le secouer énergiquement par les épaules. Ce fut plutôt efficace : le blanc se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant à plein poumons. Mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge ; les yeux exorbités, il fixait Gingka sans le voir, sa respiration s'accélérant dangereusement.

Le bladeur de l'automne comprit que le blanc lui faisait une crise de panique, et prit son visage couvert de sueur entre ses mains.

-Aller Ryuga regarde moi ! Tout va bien, respire calmement !

Mais l'esprit de Ryuga était bien loin. Il entendait les paroles de Gingka sans les comprendre, essayant désespérément de retrouver sa respiration. Mais c'était peine perdue, il n'y arrivait pas ! De plus en plus paniqué par le peu d'air qu'il arrivait à ses poumons, il n'avait plus aucun repère. Indépendamment de sa volonté, les larmes emplirent ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues.

Complètement sourd au paroles apaisantes que Gingka répétait inlassablement, le manque d'oxygène se fit bientôt ressentir ; sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance…

Le rouquin contempla Ryuga, impuissant face à la crise de panique de ce dernier. Il vit toute la détresse dans les yeux ambrés embués de larmes du blanc. Il le vit à nouveau tomber dans l'inconscience, sans pouvoir rien faire… Remarque c'était peut-être mieux que l'ancien bladeur ai perdu connaissance ; sa respiration s'était calmée peu à peu, jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal. Et quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait dormir paisiblement, comme si la crise ne s'était jamais produite. Seul vestige de cette dernière : les sillons de larmes sur les joues du blanc. Le cœur serré, Gingka les essuya d'un revers de la main.

Le rouquin s'assit sur le lit, à côté de l'ancien bladeur sans connaissance. Ryuga avait été brisé à ce point par Némésis ? Gingka n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il préfèrerait de loin quand le blanc le traitait d'idiot et lui lançait des sourires en coin. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir obligé Ryuga à parler de son passé ; c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il avait fait un cauchemar aussi violent. Comment le blanc avait-il pu supporter cela tout seul ? En plus de la perte de sa toupie, sans personne pour le soutenir ?

Le bladeur de l'automne s'allongea à côté de Ryuga sur le lit de ce dernier, et remonta les couvertures sur eux. Il voulait être à ses côtés au cas où l'autre ferait un nouveau cauchemar. Gingka saisit les doigts inertes du blanc, et les serra entre les sien.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais Ryuga…

 **XxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, quand Gingka se réveilla, il était déjà tard. En même temps, avec la lui qu'ils avaient passé… C'est alors que le rouquin remarqua l'absence de Ryuga à ses côtés. Il se redressa brusquement, cherchant l'autre du regard.

Il le trouva assis en tailleur sur les tatamis de l'hôtel, devant la fenêtre grande ouverte, le regard perdu dans le vague. Gingka se leva, le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-il, inquiet de voir les cernes que le blanc arborait à cause de sa nuit quelque peu mouvementée.

Le blanc répondit par un léger hochement de tête, puis se frotta les yeux. Gingka savait bien que non, tout n'allait pas bien, il aurait bien voulu réconforter son compagnon de voyage, mais il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il doutait qu'un simple câlin fasse l'affaire ; Ryuga n'était pas très tactile, et surtout, n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses…

Gingka eu alors une idée ; il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la cafétéria de l'hôte, et revint avec un chocolat chaud fumant et des carrés de chocolat qu'il donna au blanc. Parce que tout le monde aime le chocolat, et que le chocolat, c'est anti-dépresseur (et aphrodisiaque aussi, à très forte dose mais là n'est pas la question). Ryuga prit le tout en remerciant Gingka, et le tout fut avalé en moins de deux minutes.

Pendant ce temps, le rouquin s'était rassit à côté de l'ancien bladeur, et le regarda manger en silence. Il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être là, et bizarrement, sa présence rassurait le blanc.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant un long moment sans piper mot, jusqu'à ce que Ryuga commence à piquer du nez, et finisse par s'endormir sur l'épaule de Gingka. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas et eut un sourire attendrit ; le blanc avait bien mérité un petit somme après la nuit de merde qu'il avait passé. Et s'ils s'endormait sur l'autre, cela voulait dire qu'il lui faisait confiance et se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés…

 **XxXxXxX**

-Enfin réveillé ?

Encore à moitié endormi, le blanc s'étira, baillat à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis leva les yeux vers le rouquin, qui le fixait avec un grand sourire.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Quinze heures. Ça fait sept heures que tu dors non-stop !

Ryuga se redressa repousser ses couvertures. Tiens ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans son lit. Gingka devait l'y avoir remit après qu'il se soit écroulé de fatigue sur lui.

-T'as faim ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?

L'ancien bladeur s'aperçut alors que oui, son ventre criait famine. Effectivement, il avait loupé le repas de midi.

-Je crève la dalle. Répondit-il.

En disant ça, le blanc se s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le bladeur de l'automne sorte en trombe de la chambre pour aller lui chercher un truc à grignoter. Ryuga pouffa ; le rouquin était tellement au petits soins avec lui et voulait tellement lui faire plaisir que c'en était presque… mignon. D'ordinaire le blanc détestait qu'on s'occupe de lui, mais là ça lui faisait juste plaisir que Gingka réagisse comme ça. Ryuga se surprit à sourire niaisement à cette pensée, et se donna une baffe mentale ; le rouquin agissait sûrement ainsi avec tout le monde, il ne fallait pas en espérer plus… Le blanc soupira, mais qu'est-ce qu'il espérait en fait ?

Le rouquin revint, tout sourire, avec un plateau rempli à ras bords de nourriture, qu'il posa devant Ryuga. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se régaler, il avait un repas à rattraper après tout. Le blanc était en train de manger quand il remarqua que l'autre fixait la nourriture avec des étoiles dans les yeux, mais s'interdisait d'en manger parce qu'il avait prit tout ça pour Ryuga. L'ancien bladeur ricana ; le rouquin était un sacré ventre à pattes ! Sans même réfléchir, il lui fourra dans la bouche le bout de viande qu'il tenait entre ses baguettes.

Le bladeur de l'automne macha la bouchée si généreusement offerte, tandis que le blanc reprenait ses baguettes et recommençait à manger. Quand le rouquin eut avalé, il jeta un regard suppliant vers le blanc.

-Tu est vraiment désespérant Gingka Hagane. Soupira le blanc avec un sourire amusé, lui donnant une nouvelle bouchée.

-Ve chais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pratiquement donné la becqueté à Gingka, le plateau fut vide de toute trace de nourriture.

-M'ennuie… râla le rouquin.

-On sort ? Proposa le blanc.

La proposition fut accueillie avec un sourire enthousiaste du bladeur de l'automne. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de rester glander à l'hôtel. Ils n'avaient rien à y faire, et puis il faisait chaud, donc autant sortir. Toute trace du cauchemar avait été oubliée, Ryuga se sentait d'attaque.

Sauf qu'ils avaient malheureusement sous-estimé la chaleur écrasante qui régnait à l'extérieur. Peu de personnes se promenaient dans les rues du fait de la température, tous devaient probablement être à la plage. Les deux se regardèrent ; bien sûr la plage ! Comment n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt !?

Ni une ni deux, ils n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter pour se mettre d'accord, et entrèrent dans la première boutique de maillot de bains qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, leurs pantalons sous le bras, qu'ils rapportèrent rapidement à l'hôtel. Gingka était maintenant affublé d'un short de bain bleu marine orné de plumes, et Ryuga d'un short noir avec des motifs de flammes.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage, cette dernière était bondée. Slalomant entre les gens qui se doraient la pillule et les gamins qui mangeait littéralement du sable, ils trouvèrent un endroit où se poser.

Prêt à piquer une tête, le rouquin enleva son t-shirt, qu'il jeta sur le sable, avant de se précipiter en courant vers la mer, et plonger la tête la première.

Quand il la ressorti pour reprendre son souffle, il s'aperçut que le blanc ne l'avait pas suivi. Il sortit de l'eau tout dégoulinant et revint vers celui-ci.

-Tu viens ?

-Je sais pas… Répondit le blanc, son regard se faisant fuyant.

-Allez c'est pas compliqué, enlèves-moi ça. Fit le bladeur de l'automne en tirant sur le haut du blanc.

-Attends !

Le haut tomba à terre, Ryuga se mit à paniquer. Gingka voulu le pousser vers la mer, mais s'arrêta net quand il se retrouva derrière lui.

-Ha merde, ta cicatrice… J'avais oublié désolé…

Mais déjà, des murmures s'élevaient parmi les personnes autour d'eux. Des chuchotements s'entendaient çà et là. La respiration du blanc s'accélèra dangereusement, il avait l'impression que toute la plage s'était tournée vers lui, il avait l'impression de se faire transpercer de toutes parts par le regard empli de pitié et d'effroi des gens. " _Ne me regardez pas"._ Il était en train de recommencer à faire une crise de panique.

-Ryuga ! Regardes-moi !

L'intervention du rouquin le ramena à la réalité. L'autre avait des mains plaquées sur les joues du blanc, et le forçait à lui faire face pour l'empêcher de voir les regards en biais que lui lançaient les gens.

-Voiiiiilà. Regardes-moi dans les yeux. Tout vas bien. Inspires… Expires…

Ryuga suivi difficilement les instructions du bladeur de l'automne. Cela lui prit quelques longues minutes avant de retrouver son calme, mais néanmoins, il était toujours mal à l'aise. Voyant cela, Gingka passa derrière lui et le serra dans ses bras.

-Comment ça ils ne peuvent plus la voir.

Le blanc rougit violemment, alors que le bladeur de l'automne ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. De mal à l'aise, il était passé à gêné ! Gardant la même position, ils s'assirent dans le sable et Ryuga finit à moitié allongé dans les bras de Gingka ! Heureusement que l'autre ne pouvait pas voir que son visage avait prit une magnifique teinte pivoine ! Sans parler des papillons qui voletaient sans vouloir se calmer, ni de son cœur qui tambourinait comme s'il venait de courir un 100 mètres ! Oulà, il fallait qu'il retrouve son sans froid, cette proximité avec le rouquin le mettait dans tous ses états !

-Si on allait se baigner du coup ? Dans l'eau, personne verra ta cicatrice.

Ryuga opina. Tout pour sortir des bras du rouquin avant que son cerveau ne surchauffe sous cet afflux d'émotions fortes !

Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal ; vu que Gingka se refusait à lâcher le blanc. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir un "overprotective boyfriend" ! Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas finalement…

 **XxXxXxX**

Les deux compères étaient rentrés à l'hôtel quelques heures plus tard, quand le soleil avait commencé à décliner, et que la température avait baissé elle aussi. Ils s'étaient achetés des glaces sur le chemin du retour.

Gingka avait prit sa douche le premier, puis Ryuga s'était à son tour enfermé dans la salle d'eau dès qu'il était sorti.

Le blanc était encore sous la douche, pendant ce temps-là, le bladeur de l'automne rinçait son maillot de bain à grandes eaux, histoire d'en dégager toute l'eau salée. C'est là que son regard tomba sur les clés de la moto de Ryuga. Clés sur lequelles étaient attachés deux portes-clés : un venant de Nagano et un autre de Naruto. Le possesseur de Pegasus se saisit du porte-clé et le fixa : il faudrait qu'il en achète un de Kochi tiens !

" _Je peux y aller tout de suite, j'ai le temps"_ Se dit-il, entendant toujours l'eau couler dans la salle d'eau. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, le rouquin prit ce qu'il lui restait d'argent ; c'est à dire pas beaucoup, et avait quitté la chambre, puis l'hôtel.

 **XxXxXxX**

Bon. Ça lui avait prit du temps de trouver un porte-clé potable. Premièrement, un pas trop moche ni trop niais ; il voulait faire plaisir à Ryuga. Deuxièmement, il avait eu du mal à en trouver un qui rentrait dans son budget ; étant donné qu'il était "légèrement" en dèche d'argent. Mais il avait finit par trouver, et c'est content de lui qu'il était rentré à l'hôtel.

-Ryuga ?

Pas de réponse. Le blanc avait pourtant l'air d'être sortit de la douche depuis un bon moment. Mais ce dernier n'était plus dans la chambre et il y avait nulle trace de lui en vue.

Commençant à s'inquiéter, Gingka alla demander à la réception s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu, mais là non plus ; aucune trace.

Le rouquin décida donc de sortir de l'hôtel, appelant le blanc à tue tête, ne se souciant pas du regard des passants qui le fixaient, dérangés par ses cris. Gingka fouilla aux alentours de l'hôtel, mais ne trouva rien.

Affolé, il se mit à courir, mais où était donc passé Ryuga ?

 **XxXxXxX**

Le rouquin s'écroula brutalement sur le sol, complètement essoufflé. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il cherchait, mais toujours pas de Ryuga en vue. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et son cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique.

Gingak avait depuis longtemps perdu tout sang froid, l'inquiétude lui rongeant l'esprit. Il espérait de toute son âme qu'il n'était rien arrivé à son compagnon de voyage ! Il se releva péniblement. Il le retrouverait ! Même s'il devait fouiller toute la ville.

-RYUGAAAAAA !

Le rouquin continua à appeler, inlassablement, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, son inquiétude parfaitement audible dans son cri.

Mais Kochi, c'était grand, et quelques minutes après avoir repris sa course, il tomba à genoux, écrasé par l'ampleur de la tâche.

Puis une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : et si Ryuga en avait marre de lui ? Et s'il lui en voulait de l'avoir fait raconter son passé ? S'il lui en voulait aussi pour l'avoir collé à la place ? Les yeux de Gingka s'embuèrent de larmes. Oui, c'était sûrement ça, il était tellement collant, insupportable, débile et immature que même le blanc devait en avoir marre de lui ! Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le rouquin se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Seul comme le crétin insupportable qu'il était ! Et surtout, surtout, il se rendait à présent compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Ryuga. Le bladeur de l'automne se sentait à présent plus seul que jamais, alors qu'il venait de perdre son compagnon de voyage ; il se sentait comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur sans anesthésie. Se faire jeter par Madoka ça avait presque été agréable à côté de ce qu'il ressentait actuellement !

Le rouquin se recroquevilla sur lui même, appuyé sur un mur, et eu la plus grosse crise de larmes de toute son existence.

 **XxXxXxX**

-Bâ alors mon gars ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort !

Le possesseur de Pegasus répondit par un misérable gémissement au patron du bar sur lequel il était affalé comme une loque humaine.

-Servez moi le truc le plus fort que vous avez…

-Oulà mon gars ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais c'est pas en buvant que tu vas résoudre tes problèmes !

Gingka jeta un regard noir au barman. Qu'il lui file de l'alcool sans discuter bordel ! C'était son métier oui ou merde !? Et est-ce qu'il voulait être payé oui où merde !? Il était majeur et de ce fait, il avait encore le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait ! On était dans un pays libre nom de Zeus !

-Okay Okay ! Je vais te laisser tranquille. Fit le barman en posant un verre devant le rouquin.

Il était déjà tard et le pub était emplit de personnes en tout genre, plus ou moins alcoolisées. Et on sait que les japonais tenant très mal l'alcool, cela donnait un joyeux bordel, dont la cacophonie était à moitié couverte pares musique sortant à plein tube des enceintes fixées au plafond.

Et cette dans cette joyeuse ambiance de dépressifs que Gingka leva son verre, et le but cul sec…

 _Bonus : le petit voyage autour du monde de Madoka-chan_

 _La jeune fille franchit les portes automatiques de l'aéroport d'un pas rageur, tout en traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré ; qu'est-ce que Gingka lui faisait faire sérieusement !? Elle était d'autant plus exaspérée puisque le décalage horaire lui avait volé sa nuit !_

 _Autant aller au gymnase dungeon le plus rapidement possible et plier cette histoire débile au plus vite ! La jeune fille prit donc un bus direct pour y aller._

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

 _Le gymnase se tenait face à elle, pareil à ses souvenirs. La mécanicienne tourna la poignée et entra… Enfin du moins essaya, parce que la fumée noire et l'odeur de cramé qui s'échappa de l'interstice l'en dissuada très vite._

 _Une veine palpita sur la tempe de la jeune fille. "Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fabriqué ces crétins !?" Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, que King sortait en trombe du gymnase, la bousculant au passage._

 _-Ho pardon, je vous avais pas vu… Madoka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de laisser Masamune faire les crêpes pour le pot de départ du coach Steel ! Lança Zeo, qui sortait à son tour du gymnase, la main sur la bouche pour se protéger de la fumée._

 _Le jeune homme fut rapidement suivi par tous les élèves et par Toby, qui crachèrent leurs poumons sur le trottoir pendant une dizaine de minutes._

 _-Attends, tout ce scandale, c'est POUR DES PUTAINS DE CRÊPES !? NAN MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE LÀ !_

 _Sans attendre que les bladeur ne lui répondent, elle entra dans le gymnase et traversa la fumée pour aller ouvrir toutes les fenêtres. Le nuage fut évacué en quelques minutes, la brune se dirigea vers la source de celle-ci, le visage rouge de fureur._

 _Elle y trouva Masamune, occupé à essayer de récupérer une crêpe déjà cramée. Et le tas noir carbonisé à côté de lui devait être, ce qu'il avait déjà préparé. Ce dernier, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, ne vit pas la mécanicienne arriver. Madoka lui arracha la poêle des mains, la lui balança dans la tête. Le bladeur se retrouva avec le visage aplati et orné d'une grosse marque rouge, et assommé, il s'écrasa sur le sol._

 _ **XxXxXxX**_

 _Madoka avait prit les choses en main, sauvant ainsi la petite fête du gymnase dungeon. Masamune avait eu le visage recouvert de Biafine vu que la poêle était brûlante, et était à présent la risée de tous les élèves du gymnase._

 _-Et donc que nous vaut cette visite inattendue de ta part ? Demanda gentiment Toby._

 _-Je cherche Gingka. Vous ne savez pas où il est par hasard…_

 _Le sous-entendu était clair dans le ton qu'elle avait employé, et le regard noir qu'elle lançait était plus qu'équivoque._

 _-Tu ne penses pas qu'il se serait ramené en courant pour manger des crêpes s'il était là ?_

 _Madoka opina. Merde. Gingka n'était pas là non plus. Elle allait devoir chercher autre part…_

 **Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et oui, j'ai l'intention de mener encore la vie dure à notre chère Madoka…**

 **Ce chapitre était plutôt déprimant (sortez les mouchoirs !) Mais ça devrait s'arranger dans le prochain…. *Se frotte les mains d'un air machiavélique***


	5. 5

**Katatsu-chan : La voici la voilà, cette suite tant attendue ! Encore pardon pour mon rythme de publication aléatoire (j'ai l'impression de tout le temps m'excuser).**

 **Ryuga : Ta gueule.**

 **Katatsu-chan : Cette politesse dès le matin ça fout la pêche dit-donc !**

 **Gingka : il est de mauvais poil, fais gaffe !**

 **Katatsu-chan : Comment tu peux savoir ça toi ?**

 **Gingka : C'est mon détecteur de menace potentielle Ryuga. Et là, il est dans le rouge.**

 **Katatsu-chan : Parce qu'il a des degrés d'énervement en plus !?**

 **Gingka : d'habitude il est dans le orange…**

 **Ryuga : Je vous entends vous savez !**

 **Katatsu-chan :*Ricane*Tu veux un verre de lait pour te calmer ?**

 **Ryuga : …**

 **Gingka : en général quand il se tait, c'est le signe qu'il faut se mettre à courir.**

 **Ryuga : …**

 **Katatsu-chan : …**

 **Gingka : Cours.**

 **Réponse Shini : T'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mes fics, je suis juste très occupée. (Le bac, les heures de conduite, les devoirs, les recherches d'écoles pour l'année prochaine… Ma vie est nulle) Et pas de panique, je le prends pas mal, vu mon rythme de publication totalement anarchiquement aléatoire !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Est-ce qu'on peut dire que Gingka passait actuellement le pire moment de sa vie ? Oui carrément ! Il était là à déprimer seul dans un bar, après avoir enchaîné quatre ou cinq ; il avait déjà perdu le fil ; verres d'un saké bien fort. Et autant dire qu'il n'en menait pas large, le rouquin, qui avait une résistance à l'alcool très peu développée, était déjà aux trois quart bourré. Son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool le faisait souffrir comme pas possible, et la puissante musique qui sortait des enceintes du bar n'était en rien pour arranger les choses.

Le bladeur de l'automne était déjà quasi sûr de ne pas se souvenir de sa soirée le lendemain matin, mais ça il s'en fichait. Ce dont il se fichait moins, en revanche, c'était le fait que Ryuga l'avait abandonné comme une vieille chaussette, et qu'il n'avait pas encore absorbé assez de saké pour oublier ça ! Ni une ni deux, il se resservit un verre et l'avala d'une traite.

Le blanc l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, et il avait juste l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux…

-Ça s'appelle un chagrin d'amour ça mon p'tit gars !

Ha. Apparemment il avait pensé à voix haute. Mais c'était vrai quoi ! Il n'avait rien fait de travers ou qui vexerait le blanc non ! Non ? Bâ après tout, il pouvait toujours retourner au B-Pit et déprimer tout seul, ça c'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire ! Et il n'aurait même pas besoin de Ryuga pour ça, Na !

Quelques verres de plus plus tard, le rouquin était désormais affalé de tout son long sur le bar. Ha elle était belle la légende vivante du Beyblade ! Mais le jeune homme était déjà trop bourré pour se soucier du regard des gens, et pis de toute façon, les seules personnes présentes dans l'établissement était plus ou moins dans le même état d'ébriété.

Gingka poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Les nombreux verres qu'il avait avalé ne parvenaient même pas eux-mêmes à lui faire oublier le fait que Ryuga avait disparu. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette ? Il poussa un autre soupir, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était minable. Oui c'était sûrement ça ; bladeur de l'automne dépressif et insupportable qu'il était, il avait fait fuir l'autre. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était pour ça que Madoka l'avait lâché. Et la preuve en était là : il parcourait toujours le monde comme quand il était adolescent avec ses amis, mais maintenant, ces derniers avaient tous trouvé de quoi aller de l'avant ; c'était sûrement pour ça aussi que ces derniers n'avaient plus le temps… Mais lui était resté au même stade. Conclusion : il était minable ! Il était juste minable.

Et Ryuga lui manquait déjà…

Le possesseur de Pegasus se demandait encore pourquoi l'autre était parti. Il lui manquait affreusement. Il s'était énormément attaché au blanc, qui pourtant avait été son ennemi autrefois. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ce dernier beaucoup mieux qu'avant, il savait que la véritable personnalité du blanc se cachait derrière une carapace, et que sous cette dernière, l'autre savait se montrer gentil, même si cela restait maladroit.

Le barman fixa d'un air contrit le rouquin affalé sur son bar, et qui se lamentait sur son sort, répétant qu'il était minable, qu'il ne savait rien faire tout seul et que c'était pour ça que tout le monde l'abandonnait. L'homme soupira, et jeta un regard sur la salle, d'un côté il y avait les types bourrés qui continuaient de boire gaiement en chantant des chansons paillardes, de l'autre, un dépressifs en train de chialer sur son bar, et au fond de la salle, un autre dépressif, celui-ci aux cheveux blanc, la tête dans ses bras et affalé sur la table, qui était arrivé quelques heures avant l'autre. Le barman détestait ça. Il préférait de loin les gens joyeux, les dépressifs, ça le déprimait lui aussi…

Un homme se rapprocha du bar, titubant légèrement, pour commander une autre boisson. Il remarqua le rouquin et lui tapa dans l'épaule.

-Hé mon gars *hips* pleurer c'est pour les fillettes !

Le barman fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir au type qui venait de parler, et qui venait de placer une remarque bien misogyne. Respectez les femmes bon sang !

Le rouquin eu cependant une réaction : il arrêta de se lamenter sur son sort et se leva d'une démarche un peu gauche, repoussant l'homme, qui le tenait par l'épaule.

-J'fais la fillette si j'ai envie… pas tes oignons.

Gingka était énervé. Quel était ce connard qui venait le déranger dans sa dépression !? On avait même plus le droit de chialer tranquille bordel !? Mais bon, il n'était pas très menaçant ; il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes et devait se tenir au bar pour ne pas s'écrouler par terre. Ha ! Et il avait envie de vomir aussi.

-Bâ alors ! *hips* la fillette s'énerve !?

Le rouquin fixa le type sans rien dire ; il n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour s'énerver. Et puis il avait la flemme en plus. Et il avait toujours envie de vomir. Et surtout, il voulait Ryuga…

Soudain, quelqu'un se précipita sur le rouquin par derrière ; manquant de le faire tomber, lui que ne tenait déjà pas très bien sur ses jambes. L'inconnu se glua à lui, et deux bras vinrent lui enserrer le torse si fort qu'il en aurait régurgité sa consommation d'alcool.

-Giiingkaaaa j'ai cru que j't'avais perduuuuu… gémit la personne qui le tenait sans vouloir le laisser partir.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux ; cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille ! Mais ohé, il était bourré faut pas trop s'avancer, on était jamais à l'abri d'une hallucination auditive ! Il essaya de se retourner, histoire de vérifier, mais l'autre était tellement glué à lui qu'il ne réussi à rien. Le type qui le tenait fermement le serra encore plus ; bordel il allait étouffer ; et enfouit son visage dans le cou du bladeur de l'automne.

Là, Gingka sentit des cheveux lui chatouiller la joue. Il tourna légèrement la tête, pour tomber sur une masse de cheveux blanc, percés d'une mèche rouge sang.

-RYUGA !

Le rouquin se retourna brusquement, et serra le plus fort possible le blanc dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, et ils restèrent là à se câliner, jusqu'à ce que l'homme les interrompe :

-Hoho ! *hips* On a un couple de petites frappes !

Ryuga se détacha de Gingka, mais ne le lâcha pas. Il adressa au rouquin un sourire innocent ; qu'il n'aurait absolument pas fait s'il avait été sobre, mais il avait bu beaucoup trop, surtout qu'il était arrivé quelques heures avant le rouquin, ça faisait donc un petit moment qu'il était complètement torché.

-J'peux lui casser la gueule ?

Gingka, qui lui non plus n'avait plus toute sa tête, lui rendit un sourire éclatant et répondit instantanément avec enthousiasme :

-Je t'en prie !

Il n'en fallu pas plus pas plus à Ryuga. Il se précipita sur le type qui les avait insulté ; presque en trottinant tellement il était content. L'homme le vit arriver avec un sourire innocent sur le visage, mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller au bout de son observation : Ryuga lui balança un high kick digne des plus grands films de baston de la planète en pleine face. L'homme fut assommé sur le coup, et alla s'écraser sur une table, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-Wow ! Joli ! Lança Gingka en applaudissant.

Ryuga se retourna vers lui et fit une petite révérence pour saluer son public ; en l'occurrence le bladeur de l'automne.

Mais les petits copains du type bourré n'avaient rien manqué de la scène, et laissant tomber leurs chansons paillardes, ils se dirigèrent vers les deux acolytes avec un air menaçant, prêts à venger leur camarade. Après tout c'était pas un type tout seul, totalement bourré et aux cheveux décolorés qui allait les ridiculiser.

 _Our mother always used to sing our praises from the rooftops ~  
Although we caused her trouble you and I were thick as thieves !_

Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Mais cela ne se passa pas du tout comme ils l'avaient prévu !

 _You fought your demons and deserved to have succeeded further ~  
But you slipped and fell my little Kabaneri girl !_

Ryuga accueilli le premier avec une droite dans l'estomac, puis le mit définitivement à terre d'un coup de genoux dans le visage. Gingka continuait à applaudir derrière en rigolant comme un débile, ses encouragements galvanisant le blanc, qui ne se gênait pas pour s'en donnait à cœur joie et sortir toute sa frustration dans ses coups. Même bourré il était badass !

 _Your will was stronger than any of all my powers  
Your voice of reason, like a soothing stream beside my bed ~_

Un des types approcha le blanc par derrière, pendant que ce dernier était occupé à casser la figure d'un autre. Le rouquin réagit au quart de tour ; on ne touchait pas à SON Ryuga ! Il bondit de là où il se tenait, et balança un coup de pied magistral dans les bijoux de famille de celui qui avait osé approcher Ryuga.

 _When I was terrified you'd talk to me for hours  
I wanna hear your voice now !_

Ce dernier se retourna et éclata de rire quand il vit le type qui se tortillait par terre en hurlant et se tenant l'entrejambe (R.I.P ses gonades !). Le blanc tendit ensuite sa main à Gingka avec un sourire espiègle. Le rouquin la prit instantanément, et Ryuga attira le rouquin à lui, prit son autre main, et l'entraîna dans un pas de danse, rythmé par la musique qui sortait des enceintes.

What _would you say?_

Le pas de danse servit à esquiver le coup d'un énième type bourré, puis il se séparèrent, Gingka laissant Ryuga mettre à terre celui qui venait d'avoir le culot de les attaquer.

 _Move on, 'cause I'm gone  
Now you're talking to a shadow_

Un autre attaqua le rouquin. Ce dernier se mit à tourner autour d'une table en courant pour lui échapper. L'homme le suivit, et ils tournèrent plusieurs fois autour de la table, sans qu'il ne puisse attraper le bladeur de l'automne. Soudain, ce dernier monta sur la table, et sauta à pieds joints sur la tête de son attaquant.

 _Look there! People so scared !  
Hit your mark with every last arrow !_

Ryuga poussa un sifflement admiratif, avant de balancer une pauvre chaise qui n'avait rien demandé dans la tête d'un autre homme.

 _Be here, ready your spear !  
The path you've got to follow ~_

Gingka vit ensuite arriver un poing vers son visage, qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Le possesseur de Pegasus dû se rattraper à une table pour ne pas tomber, tandis que l'homme, emporté par son élan, tomba par terre, puis se fit assommer d'un coup de pied en pleine face de Ryuga.

 _Is more deadly each year !_

-C'EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, PAS TOUCHE ENFOIRÉ ! Hurla le blanc.

 _Their sins were paid in blood so go!_

Ceux que Ryuga avait déjà mit à terre se relevaient déjà et les encerclèrent, prêt à leur mettre une dérouillée. Gingka rejoignit l'ancien bladeur, et les deux se mirent dos à dos, faisant face à leurs agresseurs. Chacun abordait un petit sourire en coin, nullements inquiétés par la situation ; le taux d'alcool circulant dans leurs veines aidant un peu.

 _The sins of all our fathers ~  
We've paid enough in battle !_

Les hommes se jetèrent sur eux, et la suite ne fut plus que chaos et échanges de coups désordonnés. Cela dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux acolytes eurent mit à terre tous les hommes. Ryuga saignait du nez et avait du sang plein la figure, mais il s'en était mieux au final mieux tiré que Gingka, qui lui, était sûr que son corp entier n'était qu'un gigantesque hématome. Mais bon, ils s'étaient bien défoulés !

 _This is your chance for freedom!  
Lots of love your next of kin ~_

Les deux compères se regardèrent, fiers de leur coup, avant de se tomber dans les bras et d'éclater de rire…

-SORTEZ DE MON BAR !

Ryuga et Gingka sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers le gérant du bar, un air coupable d'enfant prit en faute scotché sur leurs visages. Il se retrouvèrent face au patron rouge de colère qui leur montra le désastre régnant dans la pièce d'un grand mouvement du bras. Effectivement, c'était pas joli à voir, les chaises étaient renversés, des morceaux de verre brisé et d'alcool jonchaient le sol…

Alors que le gérant s'approchait d'eux avec un air menaçant, les deux se regardèrent, hochèrent simultanément la tête… Et partirent en courant vers la sortie, immédiatement suivis par le patron qui fulminait. Ils quittèrent le bar en quatrième vitesse, riant aux éclats avec l'homme qui les coursait. Ils mirent quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter, complètement essoufflés et sûrs d'avoir semé l'autre.

Là, ils éclatèrent de rire, et Ryuga se blottit dans les bras du rouquin, qui l'enlaça fermement, trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, le blanc devenait soudainement très tactile, pour le plus grand bonheur de Gingka, qui répondait à ses câlins avec un sourire béat.

Le bladeur de l'automne laissa alors échapper un bâillement, et ils prirent tous deux cela comme une invitation à rentrer à l'hôtel. Complètement bourrés qu'ils étaient, ils mirent au moins deux bonnes heures à retrouver l'adresse de l'hôtel. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, riant aux éclats.

La réceptionniste les vit débouler en trottinant dans le hall. Elle les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le couloir qui menaient à leur chambre.

Arrivés dans celle-ci, ils se mirent en boxer, et s'écroulèrent dans le même lit, où ils s'endormirent immédiatement…

 **XxXxXxX**

Le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient, une légèrement brise soufflait entre les cimes de arbres… Et Ryuga se tapait actuellement la plus grosse gueule de bois de sa vie ! Bien qu'encore à moitié endormi, il sentait déjà le mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez, et c'est pour ça qu'il se refusait à se réveiller complètement ; à moitié dans les vapes, ça anesthésiait le truc vous voyez.

Et puis il était bien là où il était ; blotti entre les bras de Gingka… Wait What ! Comment il avait atterri là déjà !? Se rendant compte de cela, Ryuga ouvrit en grand les yeux et repoussa les couvertures en sautant du lit, paniqué. Il fixa pendant quelques instants le rouquin toujours endormi qui bavait sur son oreiller.

L'ancien bladeur ne chercha même pas à réfléchir ; il avait besoin d'un Doliprane avant ça, sinon son cerveau déjà fragilisé par l'alcool de la veille allait surchauffer. Il se leva et essaya de faire quelques pas… avant de se ramasser la figure par terre. Okay, ne plus jamais boire comme un trou, c'était noté.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, faisant fit du fait qu'il était complètement crevé et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : se remettre au lit, et du décor qui tournait autour de lui, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Nul ne sait où il trouva son Doliprane, mais il le trouva. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, quand il rencontra son image dans le miroir… Et bordel il avait une sale gueule ! Des valises noires en dessous des yeux, du sang séché étalé sur la face ; vestige de la bagarre d'hier soir, il avait aussi un bleu sur la joue. Chouette tableau. Il repensa à leur petite altercation dans le bar, ou plutôt, les rares détails dont il se souvenait encore. Le blanc eu un sourire carnassier à cette pensée, ça, ça avait été marrant !

Ryuga se débarbouilla rapidement pour se débarrasser du sang séché, et retourna dans la chambre. Le rouquin dormait toujours. Pour une fois le blanc s'était réveillé en premier, chose rare. Le blanc s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, à côté du rouquin, et observa son visage endormi. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il fixait Gingka depuis un bon moment, Ryuga sentit ses joues chauffer, il avait totalement l'air d'un pervers à dévisager le rouquin comme ça !

Mais il devait bien se l'avouer, il était soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le bladeur de l'automne, il avait bien cru que ce dernier s'était barré en le laissant tomber comme une vieille chaussette. Quand il l'avait aperçu dans ce bar, son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine.

Il eut un sourire attendri, avant de se reprendre ; ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme ça. De simplement être fou de joie quand il avait retrouvé le rouquin, de l'avoir inondé de câlins quand il était bourré, et même d'être content de l'avoir à ses côtés. Le regard de l'ancien bladeur n'avait pas quitté Gingka. Sa simple présence le rassurait, et il se sentait bien avec lui… Rien qu'avec ce simple fait, il sentait comme si des papillons voletaient doucement dans son estomac, c'était… agréable comme sensation.

Wait, comment ça des papillons ?! Et pourquoi il rougissait comme une gamine d'un coup !? Il réagissait comme une collégienne en présence de son crush là ! Oh attendez une minute, c'était ça ? Il était amoureux ?

Bizarrement cette constatation ne perturba que très peu le blanc, qui l'accepta immédiatement. Mais une relation amoureuse ? Comment ça marchait ce truc ? Y'a pas une notice fournie par hasard ? Le visage du blanc prit une teinte cramoisie, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le dos, les mains sur le visage. Il ne savait absolument pas gérer ce genre de situation ! On ne l'avait pas entraîné à ça bordel ! Il était déjà pas doué pour parler aux gens, mais si on rajoutait un truc en plus, il fournissait déjà plus ! Et puis c'était Gingka quoi ! On allait pas parler du fait qu'il avait manqué du tuer son père, blessé ses amis (Ultime Bataille bonjour !). Et la liste pouvait être encore longue ! Le rouquin méritait beaucoup mieux que l'espèce d'antisocial psychopathe repentit dépressif qu'il était ! Et puis comment qu'il allait se débrouiller pour parler de ça à l'autre ? Et comment…

-Ryuga ça ne va pas ? T'es tout rouge ?

Ses réflexions furent coupées net. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours les mains plaquées sur le visage, il n'oserai plus jamais regarder le possesseur de Pegasus dans les yeux ! Aaargh vie de merde !

Mais il en trouva néanmoins le courage et fini par se redresser.

-T'as un œil au beurre noir. Remarqua-t-il.

Effectivement, le rouquin avait un coquard bien visible à l'oeil gauche, et il avait la joue complètement éraflée. Il n'était pas dans un meilleur état que Ryuga. L'altercation de la veille avait laissé des traces…

-T'as pas du Doliprane ? Gémit Gingka en se tenant la tête.

Le blanc se leva, et alla chercher la boîte de médicaments dans la salle de bain, ainsi qu'une trousse à pharmacie. Il rapporta aussi un verre d'eau que bladeur de l'automne avala d'une traite avec la gélule. Ryuga se rassit à ses côtés, et effleura sa joue…

-Aie ! Cria le rouquin en reculant soudainement.

-Bouge pas.

Le rouquin obéit instantanément, laissant l'ancien bladeur examiner sa blessure. Ce dernier désinfecta la plaie, avec une douceur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Gingka le laissait faire, se laissant dorloter, et il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait ça. Il contemplait l'air concentré du blanc, alors que ce dernier appliquait finalement un pansement sur la plaie. Le voir aussi attentionné avec lui… c'était mignon.

-Voilà, j'ai fini. Déclara le blanc en rangeant tout dans la boîte à pharmacie.

-Merci Ryuga. Fit le rouquin en souriant.

Le blanc détourna aussitôt le regard, sentant ses joues chauffer. Depuis quand il rougissait comme une fillette quand Gingka lui souriait !? Ha oui, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était complètement amoureux !

-Pourquoi t'as disparu hier ?

Cela eu pour mérite de faire sortir le blanc de ses pensées, il rétorqua un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est toi qui a disparu sans prévenir !

-Hein ? mais non ! S'offusqua le rouquin.

-Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, t'avais pris la poudre d'escampette ! L'accusa le blanc.

-Mais quand je suis revenu, t'étais pas là !

-ÉVIDEMMENT QUE J'ÉTAIS PAS LÀ, J'ÉTAIS PARTI TE CHERCHER DUCON !

Ryuga regretta instantanément de s'être énervé et d'avoir insulté le rouquin, tandis que ce dernier écarquilla les yeux ; Ryuga était allé le chercher ? Il s'était inquiété pour lui et était sorti le chercher ? Gingka eu un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il avait laissé le blanc tourner pendant des heures dans la ville, alors que ce dernier devait lui aussi se dire que le rouquin l'avait laissé tomber… Et que ça l'avait tracassé au point qu'il aille se bourrer la gueule…

Et tout ça parce que Gingka était sorti au mauvais moment pour trouver un putain de cadeau, et que Ryuga aussi était sorti au mauvais moment de sa douche ! Toute cette merde pour ça bordel de merde !

-Putain on est cons… Déclara le bladeur de l'automne.

-Ça, j'te l'fais pas dire…

Ils restèrent silencieux. Ils auraient pu ne pas se retrouver ; avoir choisi le même bar pour se torcher avait quand même été un gros coup de chance. Sinon, ils n'auraient plus eu qu'à se morfondre chacun de leur côté.

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais la présence de chacun était désormais essentielle à l'autre.

-Sinon, tu te souviens d'hier soir ? Demanda Gingka.

-Vaguement… c'était pas mal. Répondit le Blanc

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-C'EST MA PROPRIÉTÉ, PAS TOUCHE ENFOIRÉ !_

 _ **End Flashback**_

-Ouais, c'était pas mal… Confirma le rouquin d'un air rêveur.

Lui par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée, et savoir qu'il était la "propriété" du blanc avait quelque chose d'extrêmement flatteur. C'était une idée qu'il appréciait grandement.

Ryuga n'avait pas tendance à dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait, il le savait, et qu'il ai dit cela prouvait plus que tout qu'il tenait à Gingka. Même s'il avait dit cette phrase quand il était bourré, et puis on le sait _, in vino veritas_ : la vérité est dans le vin !

Les deux compères, avec leur gueule de bois, ne prirent même pas la peine de se lever et de prendre un petit dej, et se recouchèrent tout de suite. (Flemme quand tu nous tiens) Et puis la nuit avait été courte de toute façon.

Ils se réveillèrent une seconde fois en plein milieu d'après-midi. La chaleur écrasante et l'ennui les décidèrent vite à aller à la plage.

Une fois changés, ils sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers la mer. Dans rues, il n'y avait pas un chat ; chacun préférait rester chez lui du fait de la température qui frôlait les 30°C, ou alors à la piscine, au choix.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage, celle-ci était déserte, et pour cause, la mer s'était retirée un bon kilomètre plus loin. Les deux se regardèrent ; zut, ils n'avaient pas pensé à regarder les marées. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à se baigner dans les mares d'eau ensablées et pleines de vareck ! Des bateaux de plaisance étaient posés à même le sable, coincés dans la vase.

-Pas besoin de cacher ça du coup. Fit Ryuga en enlevant son haut et en le jetant sur le sable.

Gingka acquiesça, effectivement,. Il n'y avait personne sur la plage, le blanc n'aurait donc pas de problème pour laisser sa cicatrice à l'air libre. D'un côté ça arrangeait l'ancien bladeur qu'il n'y ait personne sur la plage, et de l'autre ça arrangeait aussie rouquin, qui ne se gêna pas une seule seconde pour profiter de la vue magnifique que lui offrait le torse du blanc. Pour un peu il en aurait bavé.

Le rouquin sortit de sa contemplation, et se dirigea vers les rivage. Il clapota un peu dans les flaques d'eau de mer çà et là, écartant les algues au passage. Ryuga l'avait rejoint, et le regardait faire, assis sur un banc de sable mouillé.

Le blanc fixait l'horizon depuis un bon moment, quand il entendit un cri. Il sursauta, et se tourna vers le rouquin, qui avait finit les fesses dans sa mare d'eau salée. Ryuga se leva, inquiet, et se rapprocha du bladeur de l'automne, pour s'accroupir à côté de lui. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, et il n'eut même pas besoin demander ce qu'il se passait :

-C'est ce putain de crabe là !

Ryuga le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Sur son visage on pouvait clairement lire : "et tu me dérange pour ça sérieux ?" Et d'un autre côté, il s'était inquiété pour rien. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué d'être amoureux… Mais l'ancien bladeur finit par pouffer, devant la figure indignée de Gingka, comme si le crabe venait de lui faire l'affront de sa vie.

Le visage du blanc s'orna d'un sourire malicieux ; il avait envie de taquiner le rouquin. Pendant que ce dernier reprenait son exploration entre les algues, Ryuga se mit de son côté à chercher quelque chose…

 **XxXxXxX**

-HAAAAAAAAA !

Gingka fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière, s'éloignant du même coup de la créature que Ryuga venait brusquement de lui mettre sous le nez. Le rouquin fixa le blanc avec une petite moue boudeuse, tandis que ce dernier riait aux éclats en se tant les côtes à une main, vu qu'il avait ce maudit crabe dans l'autre.

Le blanc s'approcha avec un air machiavélique sur le visage.

-Approche pas cette sale bestiole de moi ! Fit-il en se levant brusquement et en courant quelques mètres plus loin, avant de s'arrêter en s'apercevant que le blanc ne le suivait pas.

Ryuga reposa la créature démoniaque et rejoignit Gingka, qui s'était déjà désintéressé, et fixait ses pieds. Il franchit rapidement la distance les séparant, ses pieds s'enfonçant dans la faible couche de vase.

Le rouquin dévisageait toujours ses pieds quand l'ancien bladeur parvint à sa hauteur. Et c'est vrai qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de fascinant à voir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol, la vase émergeant d'entre ses doigts de pieds.

-Tu vas rester planté là à regarder tes pieds où tu viens !?

Le rouquin releva la tête. Ryuga l'avait dépassé et l'attendait, enfoncé jusqu'aux chevilles dans la vase. Il rejoignit ce dernier en quelques enjambées et se planta à côté de lui avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-C'est parti pour une randonnée spéciale vase ! Lança-t-il.

-T'as peur des crabes mais pas de la vase toi ? Qui sait toutes les bestioles qui peuvent se cacher là-dessus…

Le rouquin se retourna vers le blanc, pour croiser l'air moqueur de ce dernier. Ha mais il se foutait clairement de sa gueule ! Gingka arbora une moue boudeuse, faussement vexé, et continua son périple sur la plage, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la berge, avec les éclats de rire de Ryuga qui résonnaient derrière lui.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du littoral, plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le sol ; la vase leur arrivait maintenant aux genoux, et leur progression était de plus en plus difficile. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient avec un affreux bruit de succion, et je vous raconte pas la galère pour extirper une jambe de la vase !

-C'est dégueulasse putain !

Ryuga se tenait en équilibre sur une seule jambe, tandis que l'autre était recouverte de vase jusqu'au genoux, lui faisant comme une chaussette de boue.

-Arrêtes de te plaindre, t'auras la peau toute douce ! Répliqua le bladeur de l'automne.

-Parce que le fait que j'ai la peau des pieds toute douce t'intéresse ? Fit Ryuga avec un regard pervers.

-Si tu veux que ça m'intéresse faudrait que t'en mettes sur tout le corps de la vase…

Gingka se donna aussitôt une baffe mentale en rougissant affreusement. Bordel il avait pas dit ça à voix haute quand même !? Ba apparemment si. Il priait pour que Ryuga n'ait rien entendu…

Manque de bol, le blanc n'en avait pas loupé une seule miette, et rougissait lui aussi comme une pivoine. " _Wait il a bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre là !?"_

D'un côté il aurait presque voulu que Gingka lui saute dessus pour être sûr que son audition ne lui faisait pas défaut, et d'un autre côté, il était quand même incroyablement gêné !

Le bladeur de l'automne décida soigneusement de continuer à avancer dans la vase, en faisant style qu'il ne s'était rien passé, sans savoir qu'il venait de faire surchauffer le cerveau du blanc qui continuait à se faire des films derrière lui.

Il laissa l'histoire se tasser, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à présent très loin de la plage, et étaient à côté de bateaux de plaisance qui étaient posés à même sur la vase.

Curieux, le rouquin s'approcha du plus proche, et fit le tour de la coque. La blancheur immaculée de celle ci sous le soleil lui cramait littéralement les rétines, alors avec le sourire d'un type qui va faire une connerie, il plaqua son pied plein de vase sur la coque du bateau, et laissa une grosse trace dessus.

-Mais quel gamin…

Le rouquin renvoya à Ryuga un sourire éclatant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, et répondit :

-Fait ça bien au moins…

Sur ce, il trempa ses mains, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restées propres, dans la vase, et les appliqua ensuite lui aussi sur la coque, laissant de belles traces de mains.

Gingka eu un grand sourire et trempa lui aussi ses mains dans la vase. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les deux acolytes avaient repeint la coque du bateau d'une magnifique fresque de mains et de pieds. Une œuvre d'art digne de gosses de maternelle ! En plus la vase allait sécher au soleil, le proprio de bateau allait récupérer son bien dans un sale état ! Ça lui prendrait des heures pour tout nettoyer ! Ils eurent tous deux un sourire narquois rien qu'en pensant à la galère qu'ils allaient faire vivre à ce pauvre type. Mais c'était marrant de faire chier le monde haha !

Mais il manquait quelque chose ; Ryuga s'approcha de la coque, et avec la vase, traça les kanjis de leurs prénoms en gros au milieu de la fresque.

-Voilà ! Là c'est parfait ! Déclara-t-il.

-Vraiment magnifique partenaire ! Fit le rouquin en levant les deux pouces en l'air, un air admirateur sur le visage.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder plus sur le lieu du crime, les deux firent demi tour vers la plage. Cette fois, Ryuga marchait devant, Gingka le suivant de près.

Soudain, le blanc reçu une masse visqueuse et froide dans le dos. Il se retourna, Gingka le regardait avec un grand sourire innocent, une poignée de vase dans la main. " _Ha tu veux jouer à ça !?"_

Ryuga ramassa lui aussi une bonne quantité de vase, qu'il lança ensuite sur le bladeur de l'automne. Ce dernier se baissa au dernier moment pour esquiver le projectile, prenant au passage une autre poignée, qu'il lança.

Ils se balancèrent des poignées de vase pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, riant aux éclats. C'était à celui qui boufferait la vase en premier. Finalement, les lancers furent progressivement remplacés par des placages dans la boue.

Ils étaient totalement ridicules. Ils essayèrent de se faire tomber l'un l'autre, mais glissaient dans la vase sans atteindre leur but, tombant tout seuls, sans même avoir eu besoin de l'aide de l'autre.

Les deux compères roulèrent une dernière fois dans la vase, essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Ils ne de battaient même pas réellement, le but n'était pas de faire mal, mais de s'amuser. Ils finirent tout de même par s'arrêter, complètement essoufflés

Et ils étaient là, allongé dans la vase, riant aux éclats. Après une bataille de boue digne d'enfants de quatre ans.

Le rouquin se bidonnait en se tenant les côtes, en compagnie de Ryuga, il s'était plus amusé en quelques semaines que pendant les deux dernières années. Il se sentait bien.

Ryuga sentait la chaleur de la vase sous son dos, mais surtout les rires de Gingka, quelques mètres plus loin. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres ; rien que de savoir le rouquin heureux, ça le rendait heureux lui aussi. C'était tellement guimauve ! L'amour lui faisait faire des constatations bizarres...

Le blanc roula sur le côté, observant le visage fendu d'un sourire du rouquin. L'ancien bladeur soupira, sentant son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il voulait bien plus que cette relation d'amitié qui s'était installée entre eux, bien plus...

Le bladeur de l'automne s'arrêta net de rire quand il sentit un poids sur son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux, et rougit instantanément.

-Ryuga ?

Ce dernier était assis à califourchon sur son ventre, et le dévisageait d'un air indéchiffrable. La vase qui recouvrait à moitié son corps et l'eau qui perlait sur son torse lui donnaient un air fichtrement érotique selon Gingka. D'autant plus qu'il était assis sur lui ! Le rouquin sentit des papillons s'agiter dans son estomac ; le blanc lui faisait de l'effet, beaucoup d'effet.

Ne songeant même pas à la tempête qu'il avait provoqué dans le cerveau du rouquin, le blanc posa sa main à plat sur le ventre du rouquin. Ce dernier s'arrêta presque de respirer. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et son cœur commencer à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ryuga le fixait toujours de ses magnifiques yeux ambrés, remontant sa main peu à peu, jusqu'à poser cette dernière sur le torse du bladeur de l'automne. Sous sa main, il sentait le cœur de Gingka s'accélérer et cogner dans sa cage thoracique.

Le rouquin fixait Ryuga. Il aurait pu se perdre dans l'ambre dorée de ses yeux, mais il était actuellement bien trop occupé à essayer de calmer le rythme de son cœur. Faites que le blanc ne se rende pas compte de l'effet que lui faisait ce simple toucher !

L'ancien bladeur eu un sourire carnassier. Alors comme ça, il faisait de l'effet au possesseur de Pegasus ? Le blanc se délectait de la manière dont le cœur de Gingka battait frénétiquement sous sa main, il se délectait de la façon dont l'autre perdait le contrôle de son corp à cause de lui…

-Ryuga ?

-hmm…

-Tu peux descendre de moi s'il te plaît…

Le blanc releva les yeux vers le visage de Gingka, qui était rouge comme une pivoine. Là le blanc se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient… Et bizarrement, il en était blasé ; même pas gêné tiens ! Mais il libéra tout de même le rouquin. Les deux se relevèrent, encore plus vaseux qu'ils ne l'étaient.

S'ensuivit un long silence. Gingka n'osait même plus adresser la parole au blanc ; son cerveau était de toute façon bien trop en surchauffe : " _pourquoi Ryuga avait-il fait ça !?"._ Autant dire qu'il était un peu trop en panique.

Les deux regagnèrent la plage pendant que le rouquin assomait son cerveau de questions sans réponses. Ryuga, quand à lui, avait plaqué un air blasé sur son visage. Il était tellement impassible que Gingka ne savait pas quelles conclusions en tirer.

Ils traversèrent toute la ville couverts de vase de la tête aux pieds, se fichant allègrement du regard des gens qui les regardaient bizarrement au passage. Même la fille à la réception de leur hôtel les regarda d'un air bizarre, sûrement en train de se rincer l'oeil sur les abdos de Ryuga apparents sous la vase. Heureusement que cette dernière cachait sa cicatrice d'ailleurs.

Le rouquin, en se rendant compte que la réceptionniste matait allègrement son acolyte, lui adressa un regard en biais, avant de pointer Ryuga ; qui était déjà parti dans le couloir ; le rouquin regarda la réceptionniste dans le blanc des yeux, et articula : "MINE !" Et avant de suivre le blanc, il pointa ses propres yeux avec son index et son majeur, avant de les orienter vers elle "I watch you~".

Déjà la petite scènette sur la plage était oubliée, et ils plongèrent ensemble dans le bain afin de se nettoyer. Ils ressortirent bien plus tard, habillés de leurs simples boxers, et de kimonos propres fournis par l'hôtel.

Le soleil descendait progressivement ; apparemment leur petite ballade sur la plage avait mis plus de temps que prévu. Ils avaient ouvert la porte coulissante en grand, profitant de l'air frais de la soirée. L'air avait un parfum d'été, et pour cause, ce dernier se rapprochait à grand pas. Le silence régnait, simplement brisé par le son des criquets chantant dans l'herbe. L'ambiance était tranquille.

En attendant l'heure du repas, pour tuer le temps, le rouquin avait allumé la télévision et zappait de chaîne en chaîne à la recherche d'un truc intéressant à regarder. Pendant ce temps là, le blanc était allongé sur le ventre sur un futon, soutenant son visage avec sa main libre, il pianotait à toute vitesse sur son téléphone portable.

Gingka jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, apparemment, il envoyait des SMS à quelqu'un, mais il était trop loin pour arriver à lire le prénom de son interlocuteur.

-Tu parles à quiiiiii ? Demanda-t-il alors en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le blanc, juste pour l'embêter.

Loin de s'en offusquer, l'ancien bladeur roula sur le côté pour laisser une place sur le futon à Gingka, bien qu'il resta collé à lui. Mais bon, ça ne le dérangeait franchement pas.

-À Kenta. Répondit-il simplement.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils :

-Dis Ryuga ? Kenta et toi, vous êtes si proches que ça ?

-humm… Mouais, c'est mon seul ami quoi. Et puis c'est un peu lui qui m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère après le combat contre Némésis.

Ça Gingka s'en souvenait. Et la dernière fois que Ryuga lui avait raconté son passé, il avait fait ainsi cauchemar et une crise de panique. Aussi, le bladeur de l'automne décida de changer de sujet.

Mais il n'en eut même pas le loisir, car Ryuga relança la conversation :

-Mais pourquoi cette question ? T'es jaloux ? Demanda l'ancien bladeur avec un sourire espiègle.

-OUI ! S'exclama le possesseur de Pegasus, avant de rougir comme une pivoine. Merde, il avait vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?

Il regretta presque instantanément d'avoir prononcé ces mots en voyant le visage de Ryuga se tordre dans une mimique perverses Ça, il allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps, il aurait mieux fait de se taire !

-Hoooo~ Monsieur est jalouuux… Fit le blanc en se rapprochant de lui.

Oulàaaaa, le visage du blanc était bien trop proche du sien… Beaucoup trop proche…

Ryuga affichait à présent un sourire carnassier, et avec son pied, il remontait lentement le bas du kimono du rouquin…

Ce dernier nota deux informations : la première, Ryuga lui faisait du pied, la deuxième : il avait le regard fixé sur les lèvres de celui-ci, et il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser !

La tension sexuelle était palpable. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux s'étaient énormément rapprochés, ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de l'un l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients de leurs sentiments, mais ils n'en parlaient pas, pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux compris inconsciemment, que leurs sentiments étaient partagés, et qu'ils agissaient presque comme un couple.

Mais au dernier moment, Gingka fut pris de panique, et avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, il balança l'oreiller dans la figure de Ryuga, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment de lui, reprendre le télécommande, et recommencer à zapper les chaînes en mode "il ne s'est rien passé".

Il ne sut évidemment pas qu'à cet instant, Ryuga venait de manger son dégoût, et que c'était franchement pas la meilleure chose qu'il ait mangé ! Bordel il s'était vraiment attendu à ce que le rouquin l'embrasse, pas à se recevoir un coussin dans la gueule !

Le blanc se rassit néanmoins à côté du possesseur de Pegasus en ravalant son dépit, et se mit à fixer l'écran lui aussi.

Gingka zappait toujours de chaîne en chaîne, quand Ryuga l'arrêta :

-Attends, laisses ça, c'est pas mal.

-Tu regardes des animés toi ?

Il s'agissait en effet d'un animé, qui truc intitulé "Made in Abyss" apparemment, avec des personnages tout mignons. Et en effet, Ryuga l'avait dit, c'était pas mal du tout. Tellement bien qu'ils s'enfilèrent les cinq premiers épisodes dans la soirée, avant que le programme télé ne change.

-Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu regardes ce genre d'animés mignon. Fit remarquer Gingka.

-Oh t'inquiètes pas, la suite n'est pas mignonne… Ricanna le blanc.

Et vu le sourire carnassier, le rouquin frissonna, la tête satisfaite du blanc annonçait la couleur.

-Comment ça c'est pas mignon ?!

-La suite passera demain, tu verra bien à ce moment là… Renchérit le blanc d'un air mystérieux ; il connaissait déjà la fin, lui !

Ryuga avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Bon aller, dodo.

Le rouquin acquiesça, éteignit la lumière, et c'est tout naturellement, que sans même y penser, il rejoignit Ryuga dans son futon. Ce dernier ne protesta même pas, plus Gingka était proche mieux c'était après tout !

 _Bonus : le petit voyage autour du monde de Madoka-chan, partie 2_

 _En arrivant en Chine, la mécanicienne était plus qu'énervée, elle était exaspérée. Surtout qu'elle venait de se taper deux décalage horaire entre le Japon et les Etats Unis, puis des Etats Unis à la Chine ! Bref elle n'en pouvait plus, était sur les nerfs et la moindre contrariété pouvait la faire exploser à tout moment. Conclusion : Madoka s'était transformée en cocotte minute !_

 _Elle dû en plus se farcir les escaliers interminables jusqu'aux temple de Berlin, maudissant la bande de crétins qui avait décidé d'aller construire un centre d'entraînement dans un trou aussi paumé !_

 _Notre mécanicienne s'écroula littéralement de fatigue en arrivant devant les portes du temple. Portes qui s'ouvrirent comme par magie devant elle, sans l'aide de personne. Soit ils avaient des portes automatiques, ou alors un sixième sens, c'était pas possible qu'ils soient prévenus autrement, vu que le réseau ne passait même pas ! C'était vraiment le trou du cul du monde !_

 _Et même pas quelqu'un pour lui dire bonjour bordel !_

 _La jeune femme se releva à contrecœur, traînant sa lourde valise derrière elle. Ce n'est qu'arrivée au milieu de la cour principale que quelqu'un se décida à venir._

 _-Madoka ? Que fais-tu là ?_

 _La jeune fille se tourna vers son interlocuteur, qui ne se trouvait être autre que Dashan, le leader des Wang-Hu-Zong._

" _Et un bonjour ça te tuerai ?"_

 _La mécanicienne de mauvaise humeur ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, si Gingka se cachait là, elle allait le trouver ! Aussi décida-t-elle de planter Dashan sur place. Elle lui fourra sa valise dans les bras, et le chinois s'écroula sous son poids : pas très musclé le leader chinois apparemment !_

 _Impatiente et en colère, la brune retourna tout le temple de fond en comble, dans l'optique de dénicher ce crétin roux. Elle ne peut pas de pincettes, si bien que tous les élèves se rangeaient pour la laisser passer dans les couloirs. Elle faisait trop peur cette meuf !_

 _XxXxXxX_

 _-Bon. Où est Gingka ?_

 _-Pas vu depuis six mois. Lâcha Xiaoxin en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille dans une vaine tentative de drague._

 _La mécanicienne fusilla Xaoxin du regard. Celui-ci essaya de se faire tout petit. Apparemment il avait répondu avec beaucoup trop de désinvolture. Dashan se mit un facepalm : découragé par l'aptitude formidable de son coéquipier à ouvrir sa gueule dans les moments où ba… il fallait qu'il se la ferme justement._

 _Madoka avait pris en otage les membres de l'équipe Chinoise et du point de Beilin, afin de leur tirer les vers du nez._

 _-Bon. Je recommence : où est Gingka ?_

 _-Comme te l'as dit Xiaoxin. Répéta posément Bao. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis six mois ; c'est à dire la dernière fois qu'il est venu nous affronter dans un tournoi officiel._

 _La mécanicienne poussa un soupir. Autant Xiaoxin n'était pas à prendre au sérieux, autant Bao n'était pas du genre à mentir. Elle était revenue à son point de départ._

 _-Vous auriez pas une idée sur où il pourrait être ?!_

 _-Tu peux peut-être essayer du côté de l'équipe européenne ou russe ? Suggéra Aguma._

 _La mécanicienne hocha la tête. Ouais, elle allait faire ça. Gingka allait manger cher quand elle le retrouverait…_

 _Les Wang-Hu-Zong ainsi qu'Aguma et Bao de recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaises, se faisaient tout petit. La colère de la jeune fille était presque palpable…_

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une p'tite review svp ?**

 **La chanson utilisée quand ils sont dans le bar est** _ **Next of Kin**_ **de Hiroyuki Sawano (au passage Hiroyuki Sawano, best compositeur au monde)**

 **L'anime qu'ils regardent s'appelle** _ **Made in Abyss**_ **, un shonen sorti l'année dernière en animé, c'est génialissime, je le recommande ! Au passage l'opening est vachement sympatoche aussi et les ost sont cool ! (Non je fais pas de placement de produit c'est faux)**

 **Et j'ai toujours pas fini la victimisation de Madoka Mwahahaha XD**


	6. 6

**Katatsu-chan : ce voici le voilà ce putain de chapitre… Bruh je veux mouriiiiir….**

 **Ryuga : Chouette !**

 **Gingka : cache ta joie sinon elle va te défoncer…**

 **Ryuga : ba t'façon J'me fais déjà défoncer dans ce chapitre alors… Beyblade metal Fight n'appartient pas à Katatsu-chan !**

 **Katatsu-chan : allez on vous laisse lire ce chapitre, je parlerai après….**

Le lendemain matin, Gingka avait encore dû s'occuper d'un Ryuga en mode zombie. Même si le blanc exagérait juste pour que le rouquin s'occupe de lui, sans que ce dernier ne le sache. Quel tricheur.

Ils s'habillèrent sans se presser, après tout, personne ne les attendait. La température avait légèrement baissé par rapport à la veille, mais le ciel était dégagé ; une belle journée de printemps en somme.

Les deux rassemblèrent leurs maigres affaires, ils avaient fait une longue halte à Kochi, il était temps de repartir. Ils n'étaient pas obligés, mais ils avaient tous les deux envie de découvrir d'autres endroits. Ils ne savaient pas trop où ils allaient aller, mais avaient quand même décidé de lever le camp.

En partant, ils décidèrent quand même d'acheter un sac à dos, pour mettre les choses qu'ils avaient acheté, en l'occurrence les maillots de bains. On ne savait jamais, ça pouvait resservir. Et vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Il fallait à présent qu'ils retrouvent la moto de Ryuga, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas touchée qu'ils l'avaient presque oubliée celle-là !

-Ha au fait Ryuga… Commença Gingka en fouillant dans sa poche.

Le blanc se tourna vers le rouquin avec un regard interrogateur.

-Pendant qu'on s'était perdus, j'étais sorti acheter ça…

-Merci… Répondit l'ancien bladeur, en prenant le porte-clé que le bladeur de l'automne lui tendait.

L'objet représentait la mascotte de la ville de Kōchi (parce que oui au Japon chaque ville a une mascotte), plus précisément, qui représentait une sorte de… loutre ? Le tout était plutôt mignon.

Ça lui faisait plaisir que Gingka lui offre des trucs, même si c'était absolument ridicule, l'intention y était et ça touchait Ryuga. Ce dernier l'accrocha aussitôt avec les autres porte-clés, sur ses clés de moto.

-Ha, c'est là qu'on l'avait laissée !

Le possesseur de Pegasus courrier jusqu'à l'endroit en question, cherchant le véhicule du regard, avant de s'immobiliser. Ryuga parvint à sa hauteur, et se figea lui aussi…

Gingka fixait l'endroit vide où la moto était censée se trouver, et pu clairement ressentir l'aura meurtrière de Ryuga derrière lui. Il se retourna, l'autre était vert de rage, il ne disait rien, mais une veine battait sur sa tempe… Le blanc se craqua les doigts, et déclara d'un air menaçant :

-Bon ! C'est qui que j'bute en premier !?

 **XxXxXxX**

Gingka soupira, le vol de la moto de Ryuga avait mit ce dernier d'une humeur massacrante. Maintenant, même le rouquin avait des envies de meurtres sur les coupables, tellement ça avait mis le blanc de mauvaise humeur ; ce dernier ne pipait mot, mais ruminait son énervement tant et si bien que le bladeur de l'automne aurait pu sentir son aura négative à dix kilomètres ! Au lieu de piquer un caca nerveux et se mettre à frapper quelqu'un, le blanc avait simplement tourné les talons, au grand étonnement de Gingka.

Ce que celui-ci avait pas vu arriver, c'était le fait que Ryuga décidé comme ça sur un coup de tête, de partir à pieds ! Ô qu'il les haïssait les gens qui volaient les motos ! C'est ainsi que Gingka et Ryuga se mirent en route, à pieds, et sans la moindre préparation, en route vers le nord, vers la ville de Matsuyama !

En réalité, Ryuga n'était pas si énervé que ça par la perte de sa moto, il s'en rachèterai une, c'était pas un problème, il était riche. Ce qui le faisait vraiment chier en revanche, c'est le fait que ses clés ne servaient désormais plus à rien. Clés sur lesquelles étaient accrochés tous les porte-clés que Gingka lui avait offert ! Bon il savait que c'était débile de s'énerver pour ça, il pourrait les accrocher autre part plus tard, mais quand même ! Il était dégouté.

Du coup, c'était parti pour une petite randonnée dans la montagne ! Bon, ce n'était pas ça qui allait les déranger, en tant que bladeur et ex-bladeur, ils étaient tous deux habitués à ce genre d'exercice. Gingka s'inquiétait quand même un peu , vu le peu de sport qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois. Bon, il avait perdu ses poignées d'amour depuis qu'il avait commencé à voyager avec le blanc, mais son corps n'était pas entraîné. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre, le voyage vers Koma après que le blanc l'ai ramassé comme une vieille chaussette avait été beaucoup plus éprouvant.

Gingka restait tout de même légèrement à la traîne Derrière Ryuga. Ce dernier s'arrêtait régulièrement pour l'attendre, il n'avait pas envie de le reperdre. Le soleil montait de plus en plus dans le ciel, la température augmentant en même temps, alors qu'ils étaient abrités sous le couvert des arbres. La région était très montagneuse, ils progressaient sur des chemins oubliés de tous.

Ryuga s'arrêta, se retournant pour attendre le rouquin. Il se sentait revenu à l'époque où il voyageait avec Kenta. Il avait été sans pitié avec le vert, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour l'attendre, ni ralentir la cadence pour lui faciliter la tâche. Mais là c'était différent ; le blanc avait constamment envie d'aider le rouquin quand ce dernier glissait sur une pierre ou peinait à grimper. Il marchait devant, essayant de choisir les chemins les moins difficiles pour le rouquin.

Mais bon, il savait qu'il ne lui rendait pas vraiment service en faisant ça, si Gingka avait l'intention de reprendre le Beyblade, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit rouillé non plus, une petite remise en forme ne faisait de mal à personne !

D'ailleurs que se passerait-il quand le bladeur de l'automne aurait envie de reprendre son Pegasus ? Le laisserait-il ? Le blanc secoua la tête ; Gingka ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. L'ancien bladeur chassa ces pensées de son esprit, pour se reconcentrer sur l'autre. Ce dernier gravissait un petit escarpement de roches. Ryuga lui tendit la main, le rouquin la prit, acceptant cette aide bienvenue. L'autre le hissa à ses côtés, tandis que Gingka lui adressait un sourire étincelant...

 **XxXxXxX**

Ils marchèrent dans la montagne jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline à l'horizon. Après cette journée de marche, Gingka était complètement épuisé, et n'avait pas fichtrement envie de dormir sur des cailloux. Alors quand ils trouvèrent un entrepôt rempli de bottes de foins, il sauta dans celles-ci, ça grattait, mais au moins, ça allait faire un bon matelas. L'entrepôt devait sûrement appartenir à un éleveur qui stockait sa paille pour ses bêtes, ils n'allaient déranger personne en dormant là. Ryuga le rejoignit, et s'affala aux côtés du rouquin.

Le blanc ôta le sac à dos qu'il se trimbalait depuis Kōchi, et dans lequel ils avaient mis la nourriture qu'ils avaient acheté avant de partir. Parce que oui, ils avaient pensé à emmener de la bouffe. Et après un repas de sandwichs un peu secs, les deux se callèrent sur leur matelas improvisé, et s'endormirent rapidement.

 **XxXxXxX**

Mais le rouquin ne dormit pas plus de quelques heures, il sentait Ryuga bouger à côté de lui. Le temps d'être complètement réveillé, il se rendit aussitôt compte que son acolyte était encore en proie à un cauchemar ; il se débattait dans son sommeil, essayant d'échapper à un ennemi invisible.

Inquiet, Gingka ne se posa pas plus de questions, et prit l'autre par les épaules, le secouant gentiment pour le réveiller, puis un peu plus brusquement, vu que l'autre ne se réveillait pas malgré tout. Le rouquin croisa le regard complètement perdu de Ryuga, qui sortait encore de l'un de ses cauchemars. Sa respiration était erratique et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Gingka le prit dans ses bras en attendant qu'il se calme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blanc se détacha de l'étreinte du rouquin. Il soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à se rendormir ! Alors il se leva sous l'œil interrogateur de son acolyte, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la grange. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais tant pis.

-Tu vas où ?

-Faire une promenade.

Gingka se leva précipitamment, et lui barra la route.

-Hors de question ! Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, tu vas choper la crève !

-Et alors ? Rétorqua sèchement le blanc.

-QUOI "ET ALORS" !? Je m'inquiète pour toi et j'ai pas envie que tu choppes la crève !

Gingka tira le blanc par le poignet, le balança dans la paille sans aucun remords. Oui il s'inquiétait pour lui ! Et il préférait qu'il reste avec lui, au lieu d'aller ressasser ses idées noires sous la pluie ! Le rouquin s'allongea donc à côté de Ryuga, le prit dans ses bras, entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de son acolyte de façon à le bloquer et l'empêcher de partir.

-Au moindre problème, ou si tu refais un cauchemar, je te réveille okay ?

Ryuga hocha la tête sans piper mot, un peu perturbé par la proximité du rouquin. Mais il devait bien admettre que ça le rassurait d'être aussi proche de lui, et le regard que lui renvoyait le baladeur de l'automne prouvait qu'il pouvait avoir totale confiance en lui.

Mais le blanc n'avait pas fichtrement envie de se rendormir, surtout si c'était pour faire un autre cauchemar.

Gingka dû sentir son trouble, car il le colla d'un peu plus près, et lui adressa un sourire étincelant :

-Je suis là.

Ryuga sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa cage thoracique ; rien que quand le rouquin lui adressait ces sourires tout doux et pleins de gentillesse, il se sentait fondre. Il était devenu sacrément guimauve l'empereur dragon quand même !

Il décida tout de même de se laisser convaincre, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il s'endormit rapidement, avec la présence rassurante du bladeur de l'automne à ses côtés…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gingka s'éveilla le premier le lendemain matin, et constata avec soulagement que le blanc n'avait pas fait d'autre cauchemar, vu qu'il était toujours collé à lui, dormant comme un loir.

Pour être honnête, les cauchemars de Ryuga préoccupaient le bladeur de l'automne. Il se demandait à quel point cette défaite contre le dieu de la destruction avait pu marquer le blanc.

Car même si l'autre ne disait rien, il avait bien compris que ce combat avait détruit Ryuga en même temps que son L-Drago. Il avait eu des années pour s'en remettre, mais même sept ans plus tard, il gardait toujours cette cicatrice au fond de son esprit.

Gingka aimerait bien faire quelque chose pour aider l'autre, mais bon, il avait beau être doué avec les gens, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour aider Ryuga à oublier tout ça.

Il n'aimait pas voir le blanc dans cet état, il n'aimait pas quand il était triste. Alors il lui faisait des câlins. C'est bien les câlins.

Il sortit de ses réflexions en sentant le blanc s'agiter à côté de lui. Ce dernier s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… Puis plus rien, parce que rien à faire, Ryuga n'était pas du matin. Fallait lui faire bouffer un truc sinon, vous ne pouviez pas le faire bouger.

Gingka rigola. C'était drôle et mignon en même temps.

Le rouquin sorti donc deux sandwichs du sac, et commença à donner la becquée au blanc, qui se laissait faire sans protester. Le rouquin attaqua ensuite son propre sandwich, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au blanc qui se léchait les lèvres… Ses lèvres putain… Gingka avait sacrément envie de les embrasser. Là maintenant.

Il fut tenté de profiter de l'état de zombie de Ryuga, mais ce n'était pas très fair-play. Et il craignait toujours de se prendre une baffe quand même.

Gingka n'avait plus aucun doute concernant ses sentiments envers Ryuga. Il ne s'était même pas encore posé la question d'ailleurs, ça lui paraissait tellement évident de toute façon. Après, à savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés…

Ryuga ; à présent parfaitement réveillé, attendit que le rouquin ai fini son sandwich, avant de se lever, ramasser le sac et déclarer :

-Allez on se bouge, on a pas toute la journée !

Le bladeur de l'automne hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se leva à son tour avant d'emboiter le pas à son acolyte.

Ils marchèrent donc toute la journée, sans que rien de notable ne se passe. La pluie de la nuit n'avait été que passagère, le soleil était revenu et tapait sur leurs têtes. Ce temps estival annonçait un été tout proche.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Ils arrivèrent à Matsuyama en début de soirée, il commençait à faire frisquet et ils avaient faim, aussi achetèrent-ils des pizzas à emporter. Ils se tapèrent une barre sur le souvenir de madoka couverte de croûtes au passage. Parce que ça avait quand même été fichtrement drôle cette histoire !

Le soleil baissait rapidement, tandis que les deux compagnons parcouraient les rues de la ville, dont les lumières s'allumaient peu à peu, et les vendeurs de souvenirs essayaient encore et toujours d'atrapper le moindre touriste pour leur reffourger leur marchandise _made in China._ Gingka attira le blanc vers l'une de ces échoppes pourries, parce comme ils étaient là, autant faire les cons de touristes.

C'était une échoppe à porte-clés d'ailleurs.

-Tiens, choisis celui que tu veux ! Déclara le rouquin.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait un chouilla d'argent, sinon il ne pourrait plus offrir de portes-clés à Ryuga.

-Mes clés de moto servent plus à rien je te rappelle… Répondit le blanc.

-T'as bien d'autres clés quand même ! T'es clés de maison par exemple… Si tu as une maison bien sûr…

-Bien sûr que oui j'ai une maison ! Je suis pas SDF non plus !

-Heureusement ! J'me serais inquiété pour toi sinon ! Bon maintenant choisis celui que tu veux !

Le blanc examina rapidement les étals, jusqu'à ce qu'un produit en particulier attire son attention :

-J'veux celui-là !

Un peu étonné par l'entrain soudain de l'ancien bladeur, Gingka se pencha vers l'objet en question. Il s'agissait d'un porte-clé représentant un petit dragon rouge japonais. Le rouquin pouffa. Évidement qu'il choisissait celui-là !

-Passe je te l'achète.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le porte-clé fut en poche et accroché avec les autres, sur les clés de motos qui ne servaient plus à rien. Ce porte-clé ressemblait beaucoup à un L-Drago miniature, Ryuga était plutôt content de sa petite trouvaille, et Gingka était content que ça lui plaise autant.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur visite de la ville, visitèrent quelques trucs avant que la nuit ne tombe complètement. Les deux acolytes se prirent donc une chambre d'hôtel, que Ryuga paya, parce qu'il était riche. Gingka se demandait d'où il pouvait bien sortir tout cet argent.

Ils prirent leurs douches rapidement puis se mirent au lit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda le blanc.

Parce qu'en effet, le rouquin venait de s'installer dans le même lit que lui et le serrait dans ses bras. Bien que cette proximité ne le dérangeait plus tellement, c'était quand même assez gênant…

-Prévention cauchemar. Argumenta le bladeur de l'automne pour ne pas avoir à changer de lit.

-Ha okay.

Les joues rouges, Ryuga se colla un peu plus à Gingka. Ce dernier abordait un immense sourire niais, bien trop content que l'ancien bladeur le laisse lui faire des câlins.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, chose rare, Ryuga fut le premier réveillé. Il était environ sept heures, et il prédit que le rouquin allait dormir quelques heures de plus. Le blanc trouva la force de se traîner jusqu'au réfectoire de l'hôtel malgré sa flemme du matin. Il mangea en vitesse et remonta dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Il avait envie de prendre l'air, aussi laissa-t-il un mot pour le bladeur de l'automne ; hors de question de recommencer le même coup qu'à koshi, il avait passé une des pires soirées de sa vie !

La veille, en plus du porte-clé, il avait repéré autre chose dans l'échoppe du vendeur de souvenirs, aussi y retourna-t-il, et acheta ce qui l'intéressait... (suspeeense) Puis, il retourna à l'hôtel.

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Enfin réveillé ?

Gingka baillâ, s'étira, avant de se tourner vers le blanc :

-C'est rare que tu sois levé aussi tôt. Remarqua-t-il

-J'avais un truc à faire. Répondit-il.

-Comme quoi ? Demanda le rouquin en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est un secret ! Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mais diiiiiis !

-Nan.

Le blanc eu à peine fini sa réponse qu'il se prit un coussin en pleine poire. L'oreiller tomba à ses pieds, et il le ramassa.

-Ha tu veux jouer à ça ? Fit l'ancien bladeur avec un sourire carnassier.

-Ouais ! Répliqua l'autre en se saisissant du deuxième coussin.

Le blanc lui balança donc son oreiller dans la tronche, tandis que le rouquin essayait de faire de même. Un échange de coups épiques avec des oreillers s'ensuivit, parce que c'est rigolo les batailles de polochon !

Ryuga grimpa sur le lit, plaquant son acolyte dessus et essayant de l'étouffer avec son arme improvisée. Mais le rouquin refusait de s'avouer vaincu ; il repoussa le blanc, et ils roulèrent sur le lit. Ils Continuèrent d'essayer de se faire bouffer mutuellement des coussins pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, roulant sur le lit, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Finalement, ce fut Ryuga qui s'inclinant. Gingka savait pertinemment que le blanc le laissait gagner, juste parce que c'était lui ; il aurait été beaucoup moins docile avec quelqu'un d'autre que le rouquin. Le bladeur de l'automne lui bloqua donc les deux mains au-dessus de la tête, à califourchon et penché sur lui.

Là, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Gingka était si proche du blanc qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de ce dernier sur son visage. Et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire, loin de là ! Le possesseur de Pegasus fixait les lèvres du blanc, et son cerveau bugua. Il se pencha un peu plus, il était à présent tellement proche que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, chacun pouvait sentir la respiration essoufflée de l'autre glisser sur leurs visages.

Gingka releva les yeux, vers le regard brûlant de Ryuga, et il se perdit dans les iris ambrés de ce dernier, dont le regard était indéchiffrable.

Ryuga lui aussi avait bugué. Beaucoup trop proche… Le rouquin était beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, comme s'il allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique.

-Heuuuuuu….. On va s'arrêter là hein ?

Le rouquin déglutit, ouais, ils allaient s'arrêter là. Ils se séparèrent, presque à contrecœur, les joues rouges et le souffle rapide. Aucun d'eux ne s'était décidé à faire le grand saut… bon bâ ça sera pour une autre fois hein !?

 **XxXxXxXxX**

Gingka et Ryuga étaient attablés à un restaurant quelconque, quand le portable du blanc sonna. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil en une question silencieuse, tandis que l'autre lisait son SMS.

-C'est Kenta, il est à Hiroshima pour la promo dans tournoi, il demande si je veux bien le rejoindre.

Gingka eu un grand sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami !

-Hé bien qu'est-ce qu'on attends !?

-Pas si vite, faut trouver un bateau pour Hiroshima. Et puis il ne sait pas que tu est avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas qu'il te voie ? Après tout tu t'es barré sans rien dire…

-La vie est pleine de surprises ! Kenta va pas me trucider pour ça… Pas comme Madoka quoi !

-Moui. Ça c'est sûr…

Rien qu'à entendre son nom, Ryuga avait envie de la défoncer. Cette connasse avait osé faire souffrir son rouquin ! Et oui maintenant le bladeur de l'automne était sa propriété exclusive !

-Ouais faut juste qu'on trouve un bateau, en espérant qu'il y ait des navettes touristiques en partance pour Hiroshima… renchéri le blanc.

Les deux partirent donc pour le port, et cherchèrent d'abord à trouver des navettes qui faisaient l'aller-retour. Malheureusement pour eux, la pleine saison n'était pas encore là, aussi ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils n'eurent pas plus de chance en demandant à des particuliers, qui avaient autre chose à foutre que d'aller les déposer à Hiroshima, ça pouvait se comprendre. Ou alors c'était parce que Ryuga faisait trop peur.

Arrivés en fin de soirée donc, ils regardaient dépités, le soleil se coucher sur la mer, sans avoir trouvé personne pour les dépanner.

Gingka regardait ses pieds d'un air dépité ; il aurait bien aimé aller faire un petit bonjour à Kenta quand même…

Le blanc fixa l'horizon. Le soleil couchant se reflétait dans la mer. Dans le port, les bateau s'amaraient pour la nuit, et un bateau de croisière franchissait l'enceinte du port…

C'est alors que Ryuga eu une idée. Il fit rapidement une recherche sur internet pour vérifier quelque chose, et ayant eu confirmation, il tira Gingka par la manche :

-Ramènes ta fraise, j'ai trouvé une solution !

 **XxXxXxXxX**

-Quoi t'es sérieux !? Mais ça va coûter une blinde ! S'offusqua le bladeur de l'automne.

-T'inquiètes j'suis riche.

-Ouais mais quand même ! Et arrêtes de crâner parce que t'es riche ! Et d'où tu le sors tout cet argent ?

-Privilège familial mon chou. Répondit le blanc.

C'est ainsi que les deux acolytes embarquèrent sur un gigantesque bateau de croisière hors de prix. Heureusement que ce n'était pas encore là pleine saison, sinon il n'y aurait plus de place, et par chance, le bateau faisait sa prochaine escale à Hiroshima. Heureusement que Ryuga avait vérifié sur le site de la compagnie de bateau, sinon ils auraient manqué cette occasion.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une cabine spacieuse, avec deux lit doubles, douche et salle de bain comprise, avec vue sur la mer depuis les hublots. Bref, le grand luxe. Gingka resta bouche bée devant la chambre, avec le blanc qui se fichait de sa gueule derrière ; c'était juste une chambre au plus bas prix en plus !

Sur le bateau, il y avait piscine, boîte de nuit, cinéma, boutiques en tout genre, et un tas d'activités prévues pour le voyage, mais qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire, puisque la traversée durait seulement un jour et qu'ils avaient prit le bateau en cours de route.

La nuit tomba donc, pendant qu'ils remontaient sur le pont. Après s'être ravitaillé et avoir déposé les touristes, l'énorme bâtiment allait repartir. Les deux admiraient la vue qu'ils avaient sur la ville depuis le pont. Les lumières du port et de la ville en contrebas, se reflétant dans les silhouettes majestueuses des immeubles, la forme des montagnes qui se devinait dans la pénombre du ciel étoilé…

Accoudés à la rambarde du pont, de légers embruns agitaient leurs cheveux. Le silence régnait pendant qu'il voyaient les lumières rétrécir, à mesure que le bateau s'éloignait.

Il commençait quand même à faire un peu frisquet, aussi décidèrent-ils de retourner à l'intérieur. Ryuga et Gingka parcoururent les couloirs en silence, avant d'arriver dans un hall.

Dans le hall, des portes étaient ouvertes en grand, et de la musique rythmée s'en échappait, ainsi que des lumières de toutes les couleurs.

-Et si on allait s'amuser un peu… Fit le blanc avec un sourire malicieux en tirant son compagnon par la main.

-Heuuu non, j'ai pas très envie de danser devant des gens…

-T'es pas obligé de danser, on peut juste s'asseoir et profiter de l'ambiance !

-Heuuu bon d'accord…

Les deux se dirigèrent donc vers la boîte de nuit du bateau, et durent slalomer entre les danseurs pour atteindre le bar. Une fois les boissons commandées, ils allèrent s'assoir dans un coin en attendant qu'elles leur soient servies.

-Pourtant ça te posait pas de problème de danser à l'arcade… Fit remarquer Ryuga en hurlant afin de couvrir le bruit de la musique.

-À l'arcade y'avait personne ! Répondit le rouquin en hurlant lui aussi. Pourquoi ? T'es chaud pour danser peut-être !?

-Ouais nan, j'ai pas encore consommé assez d'alcool pour ça… Ricana l'ancien bladeur.

-T'inquiètes, on va remédier à ce problème ! Fit le rouquin en désignant le serveur qui revenait avec leurs boissons.

Ils n'avaient pas prit des trucs trop chargés en alcool, ils n'avaient pas envie de se taper une cuite non plus. Pourtant, ils profitaient de l'ambiance, et les verres finirent naturellement par s'enchaîner, ils n'étaient pas bourrés, mais plus trop frais non plus…

Deux jeunes filles vinrent bientôt les aborder. Et vu les regards plus qu'équivoques qu'elles lançaient à Ryuga, elles n'étaient pas là pour jouer aux cartes ! Elles se mirent aussitôt à tenter de flirter avec le blanc, qui les ignorait royalement tout en continuant de siroter son verre.

Pourtant, les deux trouble-fête s'accrochaient et au bout de dix minutes, ça se lisait clairement sur le visage de Ryuga qu'il avait envie de les frapper.

D'autant plus que le fait qu'elles s'intéressent au blanc ne plaisait pas du tout au rouquin… Mais alors pas du tout… Si bien qu'il finit par intervenir :

-Désolé les filles, il est déjà prit ! Aller ciao !

Il les planta là, tirant Ryuga par le bras pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

-Ha parce que t'as envie de danser maintenant ?

-Tu pourrais dire merci à ton chevalier servant pour t'avoir tiré des griffes de ces rapaces ! Répondit Gingka avec un sourire malicieux.

-Parce que je suis ta princesse maintenant ? T'as de la chance que je sois pas totalement sobre, sinon je le prendrais mal…

-M'accordez vous cette danse ? Demanda le rouquin en esquissant un salut absolument ridicule et tendant sa main au blanc.

Ryuga haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-'Fin quand même, on a l'air de deux gros cons à être les seuls à ne pas danser sur une piste de danse ! Ajouta le bladeur de l'automne.

Le blanc regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, ils étaient les seuls à ne pas danser, et ils gênaient un peu les autres danseurs. Mais quand même, danser au milieu de tout ces gens !

Là, son regard se fixa derrière Gingka. Ho bordel de merde ! Ses deux stalkeuses l'avaient retrouvé ! Oubliant toute hésitation, il saisit la main de Gingka, qui l'attira contre lui ; chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait s'il avait été totalement sobre.

Gingka commença à bouger en rythme sur les basses assourdissantes, suivit par l'ancien bladeur, un peu plus hésitant. Ce dernier vit avec soulagement les deux folles faire demi tour. Sauvé. Néanmoins, il les vit s'asseoir dans un coin, le fixant avec insistance. Il était sûr à 100% qu'elles lui sauteraient dessus dès qu'il se rassierait !

Ryuga suivit bientôt le rythme lui aussi, mort de honte et très peu à l'aise parmi tous ces gens. D'autant qu'il arrivait toujours plus de monde, aussi danser se résuma bientôt à sauter sur place en lançant ses poings en l'air. Au bout d'un certain temps, le blanc finit par se prendre au jeu : la faute à l'alcool qui commençait un peu à lui monter à la tête et puis de toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Sauf Gingka.

C'était plutôt flatteur de savoir qu'il était le centre de l'attention du rouquin, aussi Ryuga décida de la taquiner un peu.

Gingka ne pensait plus à rien. Toute son attention était occupée par l'ancien bladeur qui dansait avec lui. Il avait oublié les gens, oublié sa déprime, plus rien ne comptait à part Ryuga. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux se rapprochaient progressivement, leurs mouvements devenants plus sensuels, suivant le rythme de la musique.

Ils se tournaient autour, s'effleuraient, s'éloignaient momentanément pour se rapprocher de nouveau. Deux étoiles gravitant l'une autour de l'autre, sans cesse. Continuant de danser, leurs mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Les doigts entrelacés, transpirants à cause de l'effort, les lumières roses des néons au dessus d'eux ; seules sources de lumière de la pièces, l'air leur semblait moite ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Plus le temps passait, plus ils étaient proches. Les cœurs battaient à cent à l'heure, tambourinant jusque dans leurs oreilles, accompagnant les basses de la musique. Ils continuaient leur petit jeu, dansaient, flirtaient. Gingka pouvait à présent sentir le souffle brûlant du blanc dans son cou, et ça le rendait fou. Quelques centimètres séparaient encore leurs deux corps. Chacun avait envie de les combler et d'assouvir ce désir brûlant qui leur tordait à présent les entrailles, mais aucun ne semblait décidé à se jeter à l'eau. Pas par peur ; de la simple provocation, pour faire durer le plaisir. C'était à celui qui craquerait le premier.

Mais personne ne craqua. La soirée arrivait à son terme, les videurs et barmans commençaient à faire sortir les fêtards qui protestaient. Gingka et Ryuga furent de ceux là, mais durent finalement partir comme tous les autres.

Reprenant leur souffle, ils commencèrent à se diriger vers leur chambre. Aucun ne pipait mot, la tension retombait doucement. Le silence le semblait bien trop pesant après la musique assourdissante. Ils étaient tous les deux déçus, ils auraient bien aimé que la soirée se termine d'une autre manière... Mais le personnel ne leur en avait même pas laissé le choix et avait éteint net la petite étincelle qui s'était allumée.

Les deux traversèrent multiples couloirs, ils n'avaient pas consommé assez d'alcool pour oublier l'endroit où ils dormaient. Gingka poussa un bâillement d'ennui, et en sélectionnant l'étage correspondant à leur chambre dans l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Ryuga, pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier ne le quittait pas de son regard perçant.

L'ascenseur avait aussitôt fait de fermer ses portes que déjà, les deux ne pouvaient plus se détacher du regard, et se fixaient inlassablement. Ou plutôt, se dévoraient littéralement du regard l'un l'autre. Pour Gingka, ses sentiments lui étaient bien clairs, la preuve en était qu'il avait envie de sauter sur le blanc, là maintenant, tout de suite.

Le rouquin regardait intensément son homologue dans les yeux. Puis l'envie se fit plus forte que la raison, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il effleurait de des lèvres celles de Ryuga, avant de les sceller dans un chaste baiser.

Le rouquin attendit la baffe, persuadé qu'il allait en prendre plein la gueule. Baffe qui ne vint pas d'ailleurs. Au lieu de cela, une langue frôla ses gencives, en voulant clairement plus. Des millions d'étoiles explosèrent dans la tête de Gingka : Victoire !

L'échange devint rapidement plus sauvage. Les langues valsaient, exploraient la bouche de l'autre. S'embrassant frénétiquement, Gingka frissonna quand les mains de l'autre se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, son bas-ventre s'enflammant instantanément. Le bladeur de l'automne agrippa les cheveux du blanc qui se laissa faire, attirant au contraire encore plus le rouquin contre lui.

Les corps se rapprochèrent, se collèrent, ils n'étaient à présent que deux boules de désir pur. Ils ne firent même pas attention quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au neuvième étage ; pas plus qu'ils ne remarquèrent le regard horrifié et consterné de la vieille dame qui monta, ni de son mari qui avait hoché la tête d'un air encourageant quand ils les avaient vu collés l'un à l'autre.

Ne se souciant même plus d'être dans un espace public, déjà les vestes étaient à moitié enlevées, les mains passées sous les t-shirts et leurs corps pratiquement fondus l'un dans l'autre, frottant désespérément leurs érections serrées dans les couches de vêtements.

C'est presque déçus de devoir attendre encore un peu qu'ils s'extirpèrent de l'ascenseur, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre et échangeant des baisers passionnés.

-Il y a des chambres pour ça !

-Où est-ce que tu crois qu'on va vieille peau !? Siffla alors Ryuga, qui avait enfin trouvé la volonté de se séparer de Gingka, juste pour lancer une réplique cinglante.

Le bladeur de l'automne ricanna. Même dans ces moments, le blanc ne perdait pas de sa superbe.

Mais ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter, Gingka tira l'autre vers leur chambre. Qu'ils eurent du mal à atteindre d'ailleurs, tellement ils étaient en transe. Mais sitôt celle-ci atteinte et la porte claquée, ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, se déshabillèrent chacun de leur côté en quatrième vitesse, puis se vautrèrent sur le grand lit.

Le contact de leur peau les électrisa, comme s'ils ressentaient tout en décuplé. Ryuga frissonna, ses mains explorant chaque recoin de peau qui s'offrait à lui. Gingka n'était pas en reste et goûtait du bout de sa langue les zones érogènes de son partenaire, qui souffla de plaisir.

La suite fut tout aussi mouvementée. Ils continuaient d'explorer, laissaient leur corps s'exprimer, tâtonnant, découvrant pour la première fois le corps de leur partenaire.

Ils en voulurent néanmoins rapidement plus. Ils recommencèrent à frotter leur désir tendu l'un contre l'autre, et libérés de leurs couches de vêtements, c'était bien trop bon pour leur propre bien. Les bouches se scéllèrent, les langues dansaient. Bordel, il attendaient ça depuis bien trop longtemps !

Chacun prit en main la virilité de son partenaire, commençant de lents vas et viens, qui devinrent très vites plus rapides et désordonnés a mesure que leur plaisir montait. Collé au rouquin, Ryuga avait enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et tremblait littéralement de plaisir. Gingka était dans le même état, sa main libre agrippée à la descente de rein de son amant.

Les respirations augmentèrent encore d'un cran. La délivrance approchait. Ils vinrent en même temps, dans un orgasme libérateur. Bordel que c'était bon ! Mais les deux en voulaient plus, beaucoup plus, assez pour évacuer la tension sexuelle qui s'était installée entre eux depuis plusieurs jours.

Une lutte pour le contrôle commença entre les deux bladeurs, chacun plaquant tour à tour son partenaire sur le lit, se dévorant la bouche, peu soucieux de la salive qui coulait sur leur mentons respectifs et des râles qui allaient déranger les voisins.

Ryuga finit par laisser volontairement le contrôle au rouquin, dont le cœur bondit dans la poitrine tellement il était heureux. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole, mais si le blanc lui laissait le contrôle, cela voulait tout dire : il lui faisait entièrement confiance, l'aimait tellement qu'il se donnait entièrement à lui…

Gingka n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour à un garçon, mais Masamune lui avait suffisamment raconté ses parties des jambes en l'air avec King pour savoir comment ça fonctionnait. En guise de lubrifiant, il recueillit sur leurs deux torses la semence de leur précédent orgasme. Et tout en continuant d'embrasser le blanc, il fit migrer sa main vers l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Quand les doigts du rouquin effleurèrent son intimité, le blanc écarta inconsciemment les jambes afin de lui donner un meilleur accès. Gingka n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que Ryuga avait envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Le bladeur de l'automne inséra lentement un premier doigt. Cette fois, le blanc réagit et s'agita sous lui. Il rompit le baiser, un peu paniqué. Le doigt de Gingka était en lui ! La sensation n'était pas douloureuse, mais c'était quelque chose de tellement nouveau, et donc assez gênant.

Le rouquin fondit une fois de plus sur les lèvres du blanc, ce dernier répondit en approfondissant le baiser. Ryuga sentit bientôt le doigt du rouquin s'agiter en lui. Il trouvait toujours la sensation aussi bizarre mais il faisait parfaitement confiance à Gingka pour gérer la suite. Un deuxième doigts vint bientôt rejoindre le premier dans son intimité. Cette fois-ci, un sifflement de douleur lui échappa, mais celle-ci fut rapidement oubliée grâce aux mouvements de ciseaux que se mit à faire le rouquin et ce fut bientôt des gémissements de plaisirs étouffés par le baiser que Ryuga laissa échapper.

Gingka commença de lents vas et viens avec ses doigts, étirant les chairs et explorant l'intimité de l'autre. Quand il le jugea suffisamment détendu, il inséra un troisième doigts, qui passa presque inaperçu. Il commença de lents vas-et-viens qui arrachèrent de nouveaux gémissement à son partenaire. Le rouquin le prépara longuement ; il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, il voulait au contraire qu'il garde le meilleur souvenir possible de cette nuit. D'ailleurs, Gingka se faisait violence pour ne pas le prendre là maintenant, tout de suite. Le bladeur de l'automne fixait intensément le visage du blanc en dessous de lui, tout en continuant d'étirer les chairs de ce dernier, il se délectait de chaque nouvelle expression de plaisir passant sur le visage de son homologue, enregistrant la moindre information dans son esprit. Il passait sur son visage tout un panel d'expression érotiques et de pur plaisir, tout un tas d'expressions que le rouquin n'avaient jamais vues, mais qui témoignaient de l'intimité de la situation.

En se donnant à lui, Ryuga était dans une telle position de faiblesse ; jamais il n'avait été autant à la merci de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un était Gingka, ce qui était, d'après le blanc, carrément excitant. Il n'éprouvait absolument aucune gêne à se dévoiler ainsi : il lui donnait tout, son corps et son âme ! Il savait que le bladeur de l'automne l'aimait ; la preuve en était la sensation des doigts de l'autre s'agitant en lui, et lui procurant tant de plaisir. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Le possesseur de Pegasus se rendait bien compte de la situation : le blanc lui faisait la confiance la plus totale. Lui qui était si distant avec les gens le laissait le toucher aussi intimement, et cela voulait dire que Ryuga l'aimait, et cela suffisait amplement pour faire battre son cœur encore plus fort dans sa cage thoracique.

-Gingka… haleta le blanc. Ça… suffit… vas-y.

-Si je le fais maintenant, tu vas avoir mal… répondit le rouquin en hochant la tête négativement.

Le blanc poussa un grognement de déplaisir, il le voulait maintenant bordel ! Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux de Gingka et l'attirèrent vers son visage. Ryuga planta son regard dans celui du rouquin.

-Je te veux. Maintenant.

Gingka hocha frénétiquement la tête, le blanc avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait ! La lueur de désir sauvage qui brillait au fond du regard noir que l'ancien bladeur lui lançait était plus qu'équivoque. Le blanc savait ce qu'il voulait. Le bladeur de l'automne ôta donc ses doigts, et vint placer son membre tendu sur l'intimité de Ryuga. Il s'enfonça lentement en lui, faisant attention de ne pas faire mal au blanc. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé sur le visage du rouquin, dont l'expression concentrée montrait clairement qu'il se retenait pour ne pas y aller d'un coup. Il prenait soin de lui, c'était trop mignon…

Il s'enfonça le lentement en lui, écartant et remodelant les chairs du blanc, jusqu'à être totalement ancré en lui. Là, il poussa un râle de plaisir. Les yeux fermés et la respiration erratique, il profitait de ces nouvelles sensations. Ryuga était si serré à l'intérieur ! Et si chaud ! C'était décidément la meilleure sensation au monde !

Ryuga non plus n'en menait pas large, voire il avait perdu la moitié de ses neurones. Il sentait sa chaleur au plus profond de lui, Gingka le possédait entièrement, et bordel ! C'était la meilleure sensation au monde !

Les jambes du blanc se refermèrent autour des jambes du rouquin, ce qui fit sortir ce dernier de sa léthargie. Il commença donc à bouger, lentement, remodelant à sa forme l'intérieur de Ryuga à chaque passage. Bordel que c'était bon ! Sous lui, le blanc gémissait de plaisir, nullement complexé par les sons indécents qu'il faisait entendre au rouquin. L'ancien bladeur attira le rouquin à lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier.

-Hhhh…. Plus...Vite…

Gingka ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et accéléra la cadence, ses mains agrippées aux hanches du blanc. Il laissait échapper des râles de plaisir, accompagnant Ryuga qui n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Le rouquin ne faisait plus dans la dentelle, plus aucune once de douceur dans ses coups de reins puissants. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était d'assouvir leurs pulsions à tout les deux. Ils avaient bien trop attendu.

L'ancien bladeur poussa bientôt un long cri de plaisir, et Gingka su qu'il avait trouvé LE point sensible. Le rouquin stoppa tout mouvement, histoire de laisser Ryuga reprendre son souffle.

-... Pourquoi… tu… t'arrêtes…. Bordel…. Se plaignit le blanc.

-Hhhh… Te fait… Pas de… Mouron… Hhh. On en a…. Pas encore fini…

-Hhh… Ba… j'espère bien… Pour toi… Râla l'ancien bladeur.

Ils se laissèrent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle, histoire de faire redescendre un peu la tension. Ryuga voyait clairement dans la façon qu'avait le rouquin de le regarder que le meilleur était à venir, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là !

Gingka demanda à Ryuga s'il était prêt ; il reçu une réponse affirmative bien évidemment, avant de se remettre à bouger en lui avec bien plus de violence cette fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait trouvé le point sensible et ne comptait pas le lâcher. Ryuga s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules du bladeur de l'automne ; seul point d'accroche qu'il avait encore dans la réalité. Il était au septième ciel. C'était si bon ! Ryuga criait tout son plaisir, peu soucieux de savoir que leurs ébats sauvages devaient bien avoir réveillé tout l'étage.

Gingka continuait sa besogne, sentant la délivrance approcher à grands pas. Il se pencha sur l'ancien bladeur, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un dernier coup de rein, et il se répandit au fond de son amant dans un grand râle de plaisir. Ryuga fit de même quelques secondes plus tard, sentant le liquide chaud se répandre en lui.

Complètements essoufflés, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis Gingka se retira de Ryuga. Ce dernier remonta les draps sur eux, et ils s'endormirent comme des masses…

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 _Bonus : le petit voyage autour du monde de Madoka-chan (et non j'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter)_

 _Paris. La ville des amoureux, plus belle ville du monde selon les touristes, romantisme et modernité en même…. Ha Pardon ? Ce n'est pas le sujet ?_

 _Oui donc reprenons :_

 _Madoka avait atterri à Paris dans la matinée, et s'était rendue à l'hôtel où séjournait l'équipe européenne en vue du prochain tournoi._

 _-Quel bon vent t'amènes Madoka ? Demanda Wells d'un ton enjoué._

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea Sophie d'un ton inquiet ; son instinct féminin avait bien capté que quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _-Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Je vais te dire moi ce qu'il se passe ! IL SE PASSE QUE CE CON DE GINGKA A DISPARU DEPUIS DEUX MOIS ! ET QU'EN PLUS JE SUIS OBLIGÉE DE ME TAPER UN TOUR DU MONDE POUR LE RETROUVER BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE TE DIS PAS CE QU'IL VA MANGER QUAND JE VAIS LUI METTRE LA MAIN DESSUS SUR CE PETIT CON IRRESPONSABLE !_

 _Sophie la regarda avec des yeux ronds, pendant que wells était partit rejoindre Julian derrière le bureau, histoire de mettre une distance de sécurité. La jeune française savait que Madoka pouvait être effrayante quand elle s'énervait, mais là, elle avait littéralement pété un câble !_

 _-Ça va aller Madoka. Lui répondit la blanche en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de prendre les choses en main : viens là, je vais te faire une bonne tisane, avec des croissants, parce que les croissants français c'est bon. Et tu vas nous expliquer la situation plus calmement, d'accord ?_

 _-Moui… Couina la mécanicienne._

 _ **XxXxXxXxX**_

 _-Donc tu cherches Gingka parmi tous vos amis autour du monde ? Résuma Sophie._

 _-C'est à peu près ça… Grinça Madoka en remuant un peu trop énergiquement sa tisane._

 _-Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste passé des coups de fil, ça aurait été plus simple non ?_

 _Sophie sursauta quand la tasse de brisa dans la main de Madoka. L'expression de cette dernière s'était totalement liquéfiée. Pourquoi elle avait pas pensé à ça bordel !? La jeune fille avait littéralement envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur, ce qu'elle fit, avant que la jeune française ne l'arrête._

 _Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer, et une fois ceci fait, elle décréta qu'elle rentrerai au Japon dans la soirée ! Et cette fois, elle téléphonerai directement ! Comme ça, ça irait bien plus vite !_

 **Je publie ce chapitre en mode coup de vent, j'ai même pas pris le temps de corriger mes fautes.**

 **Je m'excuse pour cet énorme retard et je prédis qu'il y en aura encore à l'avenir. Les raisons : heures de conduite, révisions et dessin ! Je dois dessiner pour présenter mon book à une école et le type que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a dit "ha ba tu fais au moins dix dessins par jour" j'avais clairement envie de le fracasser : je suis en Terminale S et j'ai déjà pas le temps de dessiner à la base donc dix dessins par jour il va se faire foutre.**

 **Les profs ont décidé de nous assommer de devoirs et j'ai fait mes demandes parcoursup (j'y ai littéralement passé 4h pour seulement 3 voeux parce que évidemment qui dit écoles d'animation dit envoyer des Pièces Jointes avec tes dessins : sauf que on peut pas mettre toutes les Pages de son pdf d'un coup on est obligé de les mettre une par une (en plus parcoursup ça bugue de partout) Surtout que les Écoles que je vise sont toutes hors parcousup donc j'ai mis des vœux qui ne m'intéressent absolument pas. (c'est génial j'adore)**

 **Voilà donc j'ai des dessins à préparer jusqu'à mi avril, et après je vais me mettre à fond dans mes révisions pour le bac donc je ne pense pas que la suite va arriver de sitôt et je m'en excuse tout de suite. JE N'AI AUCUNEMENT L'INTENTION D'ABANDONNER MES FANFICS (je met ça en gros pour que ça se voit bien mdrrr) , juste en ce moment je suis un peu overbookée voyez-vous. Donc désolée, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, des likes, et à m'envoyer des messages privés si vous avez des questions.**

 **Sur ce bisous !**


End file.
